Knights of the Old Republic II: Sith Lords
by RoadDogStone
Summary: Three members of the Scooby gang find themselves trapped in another galaxy far, far away with a broken Jedi and hunted by something that wants to bring eternal darkness to the galaxy. COMPLETE. NextVolume Two: Telos.
1. Chapter 1

Knights of the Old Republic II: Sith Lords

Knights of the old Republic and Starwars are owned by George Lucas (I think he owns them both). Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters belong to Joss Whedon. I own nothing here. As said by many wise men..and women…please don't sue me.

The timeline for Buffy takes place about three years after the end of Buffy. No exact date has been decided. KOTOR 2 timeline starts right from the beginning of the game. I apologize now for my lack of grammar etc, etc. I've never posted anything I've written until now. This bug has been floating in my skull since I first read Slayers of the old republic by Michael Weyer. It definitely fed my imagination. Thanks Michael. Anyways on with the show. Please comment. It won't get better in quality or quantity without constructive criticism.

Prologue:

Dawn Summers could hardly believe the events of the last two minutes, she had arrived at the Hotel in Cleveland with her sister Buffy, Willow, Faith, Xander and Giles to celebrate her sisters twenty fifth birthday and within seconds of walking through the door spotted several Vampires moving towards them from the same reception hall they planned on using.

It turned out that a rather powerful Demon Mage had arranged for an interesting reception for the group, his reasoning however really didn't matter, it was a Demon and Demons were Evil.

The fight had gone pretty quickly, the Vampires were nothing more than piles of dust within a minute of their attack but it gave the Demon Mage the time he needed to cast a spell, apparently meant for the whole group.

So for the last minute Dawn found herself holding onto a doorframe as the demons spell created a magical portal that looked more like a tear in reality begin to suck anything that wasn't tied down into it's growing maw.

Her fingers were getting tired and the sweat was making it hard to continue holding on, a hand gripped her forearm and she smiled to see Xander staring down at her.

She looked down and saw the portal, she looked straight and saw the floor, the portal was exerting enough force that she was no longer standing.

"Hold on Dawn, I got ya" Xander said, the sweat on his forehead dripped off his face and flew towards the portal.

"That's the plan" she called out.

Xander tried to pull with all his strength but only managed to tire himself out "The portal's got too much pull, Faith and Buffy are taking on the demon, hopefully they can shut this down".

Dawn nodded and turned her focus on keeping her fingers locked into the doorframe, a few seconds later she heard Xander growl.

"I'm losing my footing!" he grunted.

'Oh shit' she thought.

One second later she felt Xander slam into her and together they flew towards the portal, another second passed and she felt another impact, her head was spinning but she managed to focus on a battered and bruised brunette Slayer, one hand gripping a bolted table leg, the other holding Xanders leg and Xander still holding her arm.

"Hold on guys, I got ya" Faith said through swollen lips.

"What about Buffy?" Dawn screamed to be heard above the wailing wind being sucked through the portal.

Faith smiled "She's doing just fine" was her only reply.

Dawn then spotted something that stopped the breath in her chest "Faith look out!" she managed to say before a large potted planter slid under the anchored table and glanced off the slayers head.

The next second was filled with horror and vertigo as everything spun around her, all she knew was that she was falling towards the portal, Xander and Faith right with her.

Chapter 1:Peragus

_Awaken._

Dawn opened her eyes and realized she was on the floor and it was cold, her fingers brushed against it slightly, metal?.

"Dawnie?" she heard Xander ask weakly from her left.

"Yeah, I'm here" she replied, her own voice cracking, it felt like she hadn't spoken in days, she also realized that she was wet.

Looking towards the man who was basically a brother she noticed he was dressed in a strange brown and grey jumpsuit with no arms or legs and he was wearing red and white shoes "Nice get up Xander" she smiled as she tried to stand up.

Xander nodded and smiled "Buffy would kill you if she saw you" he retorted.

Sure enough she was wearing an identical jumpsuit "Oh god, this is hideous".

Xanders laugh was cut off from a groan to her right, both of them looked to see a tall woman with dirty blonde hair wearing an identical jumpsuit open her eyes and try to sit up.

Xander moved to stand as well while dawn slid over to the woman "Easy now" she said as she helped the woman stand.

The woman looked at her curiously "You look familiar" she said weakly "Have we met?".

Dawn shook her head "No, I don't think so" she smiled "Were not from around here".

Xander laughed as he moved around the room "That's one way of putting it".

The woman looked around the room "Kolto tanks..we must have been injured somehow".

Dawn followed her gaze and saw five transparent tanks, three of them were now empty and open, the last two were occupied, she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed them before, the two men within seemed to be floating in some sort of clear liquid, breathing tubes stretched from the rear of the tank to their faces.

"Kolto..what's that?" Xander asked from the only door to the room.

The woman pointed at the five transparent tanks lining one wall, "Those are Kolto tanks" she said, two were occupied, two men in blue and brown jumpsuits floated inside "You truly don't know what Kolto is?".

Xander and Dawn nodded.

"Kolto is a naturally occurring chemical produced on a world called Manaan, it accelerates most species natural healing" she explained.

"Oh, that's handy" Dawn smiled.

Xander nodded and walked towards the two women "Well, this chat is nice but I for one would like to know where we are" he said looking at the tall blonde.

"And why Faith isn't with us" Dawn added.

She shook her head "I have no clue, last thing I remember was being on a Republic warship the Harbinger".

"Warship?" Dawn asked "Are you a soldier?".

"No, not for a long time now" she said, a look of pain flashed across her face for a brief second.

Xander stepped up and extended his hand "Alexander Harris, my friends call me Xander".

The woman smiled and took his hand "Shayla Kracek".

Dawn smiled "Dawn Summers".

Shayla nodded "A pleasure to meet you both, curious though how we are alive when those two are clearly dead".

Dawn and Xander looked at each other "What?" they said in unison.

Shayla pointed at the two tanks "The status displays behind the tanks show both men are dead".

"That is interesting" Xander said hesitantly "Didn't you say Kolto heals people?".

"Yes, that's why I'm rather interested in finding out how we survived" she nodded.

Dawn turned and headed for the door "Well, we all have questions and we won't find them here".

Shayla and Xander nodded and followed her, the door slid into the wall almost faster than any of them could see revealing a short hallway with three identical doors, the one directly in front of them appeared to be damaged, sparks and smoke trailed from the central mechanism.

To the left was a large window, showing what looked like a computer console of some sort and another door "Shall we try door number one?" Dawn asked and moved to open it.

As soon as the door opened Shayla moved to the computer, it beeped a few seconds later "This place is called Peragus, the entire facility appears to be under Emergency Lockdown".

Xander moved to the second door, it wouldn't open, Dawn moved to a nearby storage box and tried to open it as well.

Shayla checked a few commands and stiffened "I have the facilities medical logs".

Both Xander and Dawn moved to stand next to her as she activated the first one from three days before, the screen flashed to a recording of a dark skinned woman.

"_Still examining the survivors of the damaged freighter, looks like it goes by the name of the Ebon hawk, four survivors were found on board, three placed in the Kolto tanks for recovery, the fourth was moved to the detention area after she attacked one of the security personnel, the carbon scoring on the vessel suggests it was in a battle but there's no indication of who fired on it, we couldn't get much from the navicomputer, I'm surprised the ship was able to make it inside the peragus asteroid field without the asteroid drift charts, Aside from the four survivors we recovered an old woman, no life signs. There was also a protocol droid and a utility droid, both were sent down to maintenance while security sorts through the other items on the ship. It looks like the utility droid, a T3 unit was able to get the ship working enough to get to the colony, we're prepared to.." _the recording ended.

"Interesting" Xander smiled.

Shayla nodded "It does give us more information".

"And the location of Faith, the detention area" Dawn added.

Shayla looked at her "Are you sure?".

"Wait till you meet her" Dawn smiled.

"Try the next one" Xander nodded.

Shayla activated the next recording it flashed to the same woman _"…could be jedi, but we won't know for sure until we get the transmission back from the Republic. If those three are Jedi that would account for the recovery rate"_ the recording jumped as if it was damaged "_…but I'm more concerned that Jedi here may cause trouble, some of the miners, especially Coorta, area already st.."_ again the recording skipped "_Another accident today, a detonation in the ventilation tunnels..if the lockdown measures hadn't activated the whole facility would have been destroyed, we got most of the injured to the kolto tanks in time, but the rest had to go to the morgue. One of the wounded said a driod caused the accident but we couldn't get the specifics"._

Shayla moved onto the next recording before either Dawn or Xander could speak, the same woman appeared again, her features showed the stress she was under _"…Miners about the Jedi, a number of droids have been acting oddly and not even memory wipes seem to be fixing the problem. There was a detonation in one of the fuel vents the droids were working in, we deactivated several of them and moved them down to maintenance but we're still treating plasma burns…that cuts us down to almost half-shifts, and with the droids malfunctioning we may not make the Telos shipment for this month. Fortunately the detonation didn't cause a lockd-"._

The womans face changed as an amarm echoed in the background _"WARNING: There has been a fuel detonation in the mining tunnels. Emergency Lockdown Commencing. All personnel report to quarters and prepare for emergency venting countermeasures"._

"_..No, if the ventilation systems are malfauctioning..Evacuate the medical bay, everyone Evac.."_ the recording ended again with static.

Xander sighed "So this is why we haven't seen anyone yet, either there locked up still or were the only ones left".

Shayla nodded as she accessed the patient logs "Apparently the last treatment request killed our two friends in the tanks but somehow only reduced us to minimal lifesigns" she tapped a few more keys "A lethal dose of sedatives".

Dawn shook from the thought "Someone tried to kill us..".

"Apparently so" Shayla nodded and smiled a second later "The medical storage room is behind that door Xander, I'm unlocking it now".

The door opened revealing three large tanks and two small storage containers, Xander moved into the room and checked the first one, the top sliding open like a fan, he pulled out two white boxes "What are these?".

"Medkits, quick and easy to use, they'll come in handy" Shayla nodded.

Dawn moved to the second one, it opened like the first, she pulled out five vials of different liquids capped in metal "And these?".

Shayla moved next to her "Chemicals, we can use these to create more useful items, more medkits and the like".

"We can?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, as long as we have access to the right equipment, like that workbench over there" she smiled.

Dawn nodded "Nice".

Xander moved back into the next room to the storage container, it opened easily enough, he flashed a smile at Dawn who just rolled her eyes "Two more medkits".

"How exactly are we going to carry all this?" Dawn asked.

Shayla nodded "Let's see if we can find something usefull in the Morgue next door".

"Oh, yay, my favorite place" Xander said mockingly.

"I just need to unlock the door from the computer" Shayla said as Xander and Dawn moved back into the hallway, it opened a few seconds later revealing seven beds, four of them were occupied.

"It looks nicer than most morgues I've been to" Xander smiled.

Dawn moved to the first body, an old woman in dark brown robes "I found the old woman from the ship I think".

Xander moved towards the back of the room, "Wow, this guy looks completely charred on his left side…hmm, he has something in his right hand" he struggled with the dead man's grip for a second and finaly pulled a long tube free.

Shayla entered the room "A plasma torch, we can use that to access the next section".

Dawn saw the old womans eyes flicker open, she stumbled back "Guys!".

The old woman sat up and swung her legs over the edge, she adjusted the cowl of her robes to conceal her face more "Find what your looking for amongst the dead?".


	2. Chapter 2

-1Knights of the Old Republic II: Sith Lords

Knights of the old Republic and Starwars are owned by George Lucas (I think he owns them both). Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters belong to Joss Whedon. I own nothing here. As said by many wise men..and women…please don't sue me.

The timeline for Buffy takes place about three years after the end of Buffy. No exact date has been decided. KOTOR 2 timeline starts right from the beginning of the game. I apologize now for my lack of grammar etc, etc. I've never posted anything I've written until now. This bug has been floating in my skull since I first read Slayers of the old republic by Michael Weyer. It definitely fed my imagination. Thanks Michael. Anyways on with the show. Please comment. It won't get better in quality or quantity without constructive criticism.

I should have mentioned previously that I have completed the story though the Peragus Facility, I am currently cleaning up small sections at a time and posting them, and writing the next stop in the adventure at the same time, I do have plans that will seriously send the KOTOR game into AU.

"But, you were dead!" Dawn accused.

The woman nodded slowly "Close to death yes, closer than I'd like. You all have the smell of a kolto tank about you…how do you feel?".

Xander smiled "Just peachy..though a little drafty".

Shayla stepped next to Dawn, as if to protect her "A little disoriented. Was it your voice I heard in the kolto tank?".

Dawn gasped "You heard it too?".

Xander chuckled "Funny, I was about to say the same damn thing".

"Yes, I had hoped as much, I slept here too long and could not awaken, It may be I reached out unconsciously, and your minds must have been willing. Or perhaps you have all been trained for such things?".

Shayla moved closer to Dawn "So you can touch minds, And feign death, who exactly are you?".

"I am Kreia and I am your rescuer and you are mine, Tell me, do you recall what happened?" the old woman asked as she moved to stand.

"Last thing I remember, I was on board a Republic ship, the Harbinger…what happened to it?" Shayla asked in return.

"Your ship was attacked, you were the only survivor…a result of your Jedi training no doubt" Kreia said.

Dawn shook her head "What's a Jedi?".

Shayla glanced back "An order of those who have learnt to use the force and who strive to help those in need and to protect the Republic" she looked to Kreia "And, I am no longer a member of the Jedi Order".

Dawn looked to Xander who had moved closer but not all the way, she knew he was simply trying to be ready in case the old woman turned out to be a threat.

"Your stance, your walk, tells me you are a Jedi. Your walk is heavy, you carry something that weighs you down" Kreia said.

"The Jedi Order and I have a..troubled history" Shayla said calmly, Dawn noticed the blonde woman's muscles tense.

Kreia stepped back slightly, to lean against the morgue slab she just crawled from "So it would seem. Keep your past, let us focus on the now".

"What is this place?" Xander asked.

"I do not know, I was removed from the events of the world as I slept, a survey of the surroundings may provide the answers we seek" Kreia replied "The ship we arrived in must still be in this place, We should recover it and leave".

Dawn moved around Shayla "So how did we get on your ship?" she asked pointing to Xander.

Kreia looked at Dawn "I do not understand".

"The medical logs indicate we arrived here with the two of you, on the Ebon Hawk, a friend of ours is apparently locked up in the detention area, and we were shoved inside one of those Kolto tanks" Dawn elaborated.

"Hmm" she replied "I do not remember you being on board the Ebon Hawk, I had assumed you were members of this facilities staff".

Xander shook his head "Okay, we can deal with this later, first things first, why do we need to leave, someone should be along soon enough, if this place is under a lockdown someone's going to notice something's wrong".

"We were attacked once and I fear our attackers will not give up the hunt so easily, without transport, weapons and information, they will find us easy prey indeed" Kreia replied.

Shayla pulled Dawn back slightly "You look worried Kreia, is something wrong?".

Kreia nodded hesitantly "Even as I slept, I felt much unrest here, I saw strange visions, minds colored with fear, now, everything here feels terribly silent" she took a deep breath "I would find out as much as you about this place quickly, I fear we will need to depart as suddenly as we arrived".

"We'll see" Shayla nodded "There's got to be someone left alive around here".

"You may wish to extend your search to some clothes…if only for proper first impressions" Kreia added.

Shayla nodded and turned to leave, Dawn stopped her and stared at the old woman "The patients in medbay were killed by a lethal dose of sedatives, any idea how it happened?".

"I do not know, why did they spare you?" Kreia asked in return.

Dawn shook her head "They didn't, we all got the same dose, but somehow we survived".

"Indeed, a Jedi trance could protect one from such poisons..in fact, the sedatives may have been intended to keep you all unconscious for some time" Kreia said.

Xander stepped forward "Yeah okay, except Dawn and I aren't Jedi".

Kreia hesitated as she looked at the two of them "It should have been lethal for you then being untrained…most curious".

"You seem to know a lot about Jedi techniques" Shayla added.

"And so do you, perhaps we can discuss this at a later time, now we have other concerns, among them finding our new enemy" Kreia said.

"Fine, but when we return maybe you can actually answer our questions".

Kreia stared at the blonde woman "I have found that answers come I their own time, not ours, Turn your energy to the matter at hand…if we cannot find a way out of here, the answers will prove useless anyway".

"Okay, first things first, I need to find the men's room" Xander said and walked out into the hallway.

Dawn smirked and followed, Shayla stayed behind for a moment longer "We'll return soon to make sure your all right".

"I leave you to the explorations of this place…here I will remain and attempt to center myself" Kreia said and sat down on the floor in a meditative position.

Xander activated the plasma torch and cut through the fused lock on the only door they had access to, a minute later it opened and revealed a shattered room, junk lay everywhere, two miners lay dead from severe burns and one droid that looked like a spider with strange guns for arms lay between them.

"Mining droids" Shayla said and entered the room, taking a Saber like sword from the first man "A vibroblade, this should be useful".

Dawn quickly checked the second man "A pistol of some kind" she said holding up a futuristic looking gun.

"A mining laser" Shayla nodded "Be careful with that okay".

Dawn nodded "I'll do my best to not shoot you" she smiled.

Shayla smirked "That's reassuring".

Xander checked the Droid over and then began sorting through the few piles of junk, coming up with a short metal pipe the length and surprisingly the approximate weight of a baseball bat, he moved to the closest body and tore some fabric from the uniform and wrapped it around the end.

Dawn nodded approvingly at him and together moved to join Shayla already at the next door, it opened quickly and immediately two more mining droids turned to them, they opened fire a second later.

"Shit!" Dawn yelped and dived to the right, using the door frame as cover.

Xander reacted differently, diving forward and rolling under the initial barrage of laser fire from the droid to the right, he rolled onto his feet and brought his makeshift weapon up and over, it collided with the droids head with a heavy impact that forced it to the ground.

Shayla was right behind him but moved past him to the second droid, her vibro blade carved through the two gun arms easily.

Xander was repeatedly bashing the first droid down and kept hitting it until the lights in its head died, he turned just in time to see the second droid run into Shayla, knocking her down, it raised it's front leg aiming to crush her head.

Shayla tried to raise her blade to block the droids attack but the machine was moving to fast, she saw the leg coming down and she knew she wouldn't be able to deflect the blow in time.

Several laser blasts burned into the droids head, forcing the machine back, Shayla rolled out of the way as Dawn fired the mining laser repeatedly, finally the droid collapsed.

"Nice shooting Dawn" Xander said as he moved to help Shayla up.

Dawn nodded as she entered the room "No problem".

"Yes, thanks" Shayla said as she stood up, staring at the droid for several seconds.

Xander moved next to her "What's up?".

Shayla turned to him obviously confused.

"Figure of speech where we're from, It means what are you thinking or what is happening, a general term for various questions" he rambled.

Shayla smirked "I see, in that case What is up is that these droids have been upgraded, only their software mind you but it is still a deliberate sabotage".

"How can you be so sure?" Dawn asked as she knelt beside the machine.

"Because a Mining droid does not have the capability of turning on sentient creatures, even if the primary memory core malfunctions seriously enough for it to attack anything it still shouldn't have been able to react as quickly as it did to my attack" she explained.

"Oh" Dawn said as she examined the interior through the hole her laser burned.

Xander poked it with his make shift weapon "How many of these you think might be running around here?".

"I'm not sure, maybe around a hundred" Shayla said.

"A hundred!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Of various types I'd imagine" the blonde added.

Xander frowned "That's just peachy".

Shayla glanced at the one eyed man again in confusion but said nothing about his strange speech "We should continue, if Kreia is right about someone after me then we have no time to waste".

The next room the trio entered was empty with the exception of two more bodies, the same laser burns obviously the cause of death, Dawn and Xander searched the remains and salvaged another mining laser and another Vibroblade.

The next room however wasn't unoccupied, two more Mining Droids instantly turned to engage them, this time however they didn't stand a chance.

Xander engaged one while Shayla engaged the second further inside the room, Dawn used any openings she could see to lay down cover fire, the fight was over in seconds.

Another body lay at the far side, nothing was found however.

"Well, shall we see what's behind door number one?" Xander winked.

"I believe its actually door…" Shayla sighed "Another cultural reference from your world" she shook her head.

Dawn smiled at the taller woman "You'll get used to him, or you'll kick his ass".

Shayla nodded slowly and followed Xander, moving next to him so they would be ready if more droids were in the next room.

The door opened but nothing jumped out at them, the room was longer than the others, two bodies lay nearby with one mining droid neatly disabled just beyond them.

Two doors could be seen, one on the far side and one on the wall to the left Xander wasted no time and moved to the furthest body, he smiled and held up another Vibroblade "Shayla, can you use two swords?".

Shayla nodded, a small smile could be seen tugging at the corners of her lips, he handed the blade to her as she moved towards the second body, she frowned at finding nothing of use.

Dawn headed towards the door to the left and stopped a few feet from it.

_'This is the exit…but it is sealed…strange…in my visions, it was open'._

Dawn turned to her two friends "Did you guys hear that?".

Xander was looking around uncomfortably while Shayla simply nodded "Kreia?".

No one responded.

Dawn shook her head and moved to examine the door, it was darker in color than the others "Hey shayla, what do you make of this?".

Shayla looked up from examining the only droid in the room "It is likely an emergency hatch, leading either to the hangar bay or to the facilities dormitories".

"Okay then" Dawn said and moved to the next door "This ones not locked".

Shayla stood up with a piece of the droid "A droid optimized interface, it increases a droids ability to interface with most computers" she said to Xander who was looking at the device curiously.

"Okey dokey" he winked and moved past her to the door.

Shayla tucked it away and moved to the door as well "We must be prepared, I have a feeling the next room is occupied".

Dawn looked at her curiously "How do you know?".

Xander chuckled "She doesn't I bet, she's just figuring the odds of three empty rooms in a row is against us".

Shayla nodded, the smile on her face grew "Correct".

Dawn shook her head at the interplay between the two and moved to open the door, "You two ready?".

They both nodded and raised their weapons.

Dawn opened the door and nothing was there, only two bodies, a set of lockers and a computer console, one door on the left wall was the next way to go.

Xander smiled, "Empty, go figure".

Shayla grinned "The next one then".

Dawn shook her head and headed for the lockers, Xander moved to check the bodies and Shayla moved to the computer, a few seconds later Dawn managed turned around holdings several items "I got more of those med packs but what are these?" she asked holding up a small metallic sphere.

"Grenades" Shayla said absently "They come in a variety of types, those look like older model Ion grenades, they'll give biologic creatures a shock but they were designed to fight droids, shorts out their internal systems".

Dawn nodded appreciatively "Sweet" she pulled out two more and put them on the a nearby bench "So we got a few more things to help us with these mining droids".

Xander hooted from the body closest to the door "His Vibroblade still works, the blade looks a little charred but it still has the same feel as the others".

Shayla looked over "Your good with one, can you handle two?".

Xander nodded "Not that good but I've had a bit of practice over the years".

"Well I've managed to get into the system" she said changing the subject "This was the security room, I'm bringing up the security records now".

Xander and Dawn moved next to her a second later a rather angry looking man with short hair appeared on the screen ".._Is this thing on, All right, all hands especially you Coorta, listen up because I'm not going to say this again, the next one of you juma-heads to try and smuggle a blaster or so help me any sort of military grade frag weapons into my facility is going to take a long walk out of the airlock. Why, Because, in case you forgot, Peragian fuel explodes at high temperatures, that's what blasted that chunk out of Peragus two and created this asteroid field..So, if I catch any of you with anything other than sonic charges or mining lasers, I'll burn you and your contract. Security out!"._

"Nice guy" Xander chuckled.

"He's being cautious is all, if this fuel they were processing is reactive to destroy half a planet" Shayla said letting the rest of the statement drop.

Xander just nodded "Right, sonic charges and mining lasers it is".

Shayla accessed the next recording, the security officer appeared again "_..and according to one of the miners, it was because one of the sonic charges went off prematurely. And like before, it was set by a mining droid, the three idiots were grouped so close to the charge it may as well have been a grenade going off, the blast turned their bones to dust, it also wrecked the internal components of the droid that set the charge though, so we can't even dissect it to see what happened…I don't like what's going on here. Ever since those Jedi showed showed up things are getting worse…it's not just Coorta and his miners, or the fights, but now the droids are acting crazy, if we don't find what's causing this or who, this facility's going to be space dust by the time the next Telos freighter arrives"._

Shayla said nothing as she accessed the next recording, the security officer appeared "_..so, your in maintenance, Then maybe you can tell me what's going on with these droids"._

Another voice echoed through the room "_Sir, I don't know. It's like their behaviour cores are undergoing binary decay, but I can't find the source…this shouldn't be happening"._

The security officer rolled his eyes "_Well, that's reassuring. It isn't happening. So the next time we nearly have a breach in the ventilation tunnels, I can just close my eyes and pretend it's my imagination, you better give me some answers, I want to the damage these droids can do if they start mining us instead of asteroid rock"._

_"Sir, these droids aren't combat models..their mining lasers are weaker and less accurate than blasters. I doubt those droids could even hit one of us" _The voice replied.

"_Are you blind!. What about the miners in med bay, It's sabotage and it started right after the commander said we weren't going to seel the Jedi to the Exchange. So I want you to find out how these droids are being sabotaged. That'll tell me who's trying to clear a path to get those Jedi off the facility…and stop him. In the meantime, make sure the security's armed with all the ion and sonic charges you can find. If those droids start coming after me, I'm gonna need more than low grade mining lasers to take'em down. Clear?"_ the security officer barked.

"_Yes sir, Maintenance control out"_ the voice replied.

The security officer shook his head "_Idiot"._

Shayla smiled "I revise my opinion of the man".

Xander smirked but said nothing.

The next recording appeared "_..I installed an override switch to shut down any droids on this level, just in case someone locks me out of the administration console. As added insurance, I tied the override switch into the circuits of the holding cell door. That'll make sure it can only be opened if all the droids in the level are shut down. I doubt Coorta or any of his men have the the skills to pull off something like this, but I'm not taking any chances while we're sitting in the middle of this asteroid mine field. Whoever's responsible won't be able to have the droids rescue him after I lock him up. Nothing'll cut through that door, he'll be trapped….I secured the stealth field generator inside one of the footlockers in the security storage area. If I have the specs right, the interface field should be effective against the droid sensors, as long as I don't get to close to the droids they shouldn't detect me. If any more droids start malfunctioning, the belt should buy me enough time to get to the override switch I set up in the communications blister console. I'd rather shut them down than destroy them, I want to find out how these droids are being sabotaged, maybe even turn them against whoever's sabotaging them"._

Xander nodded, "We could use that belt".

"One small step to being clothed" Dawn added with a shiver.

Shayla shook her head "We have camera feeds" she said bringing up the displays, the first screen showed the three of them standing in the room they currently occupied, the second showed three mining droids in the security storage room, the third showed a large area with three computer consoles and a massive window showing the blackness of space, the fourth showed the holding cells with two people held within shimmering fields of energy, one of them was sitting cross legged, meditating.

"At least Faith is okay" Dawn said pointing at the slayer, still dressed in her black leather pants and long sleeved shirt.

"I don't like the look of that guy, he looks shifty" Xander pointed at the second figure, dressed in dark pants and wearing a brown vest of some kind.

Dawn smiled "Shifty, this coming from nearly naked eye patch man".

"Hey, I've got it on good authority that the eye patch makes me seem dangerous, not shifty" Xander complained.

"The hatch that was locked leads to the mining tunnels, it is strange though, in a lockdown they should have opened to allow the mining crews to escape" Shayla continued.

Xander shook his head and moved to the three grenades Dawn had found "Well, those three droids should be easy with these to back us up, I say we open the door, toss one in and mop up anything still moving".

Shayla nodded "Good idea, there's a short corridor between us and the storage room, we need to move fast, there isn't much for cover in there".

Xander opened the door to the corridor and looked around, "Yup" he agreed then looked around the room they were in "How about those benches, create a barrier one of us can hide behind?".

Shayla nodded and picked up one of the benches, Xander moved to another, within seconds a make shift barrier was erected infront of the the next door.

"Okay, I volunteer" Xander said as he stood behind the barrier "I'll open the door, toss in a grenade and then we rush any of them that didn't drop".

Shayla nodded "Very well, one question".

"What's that?" he asked.

"Do you know how to activate the grenade?" she smiled.

Xander looked into her eyes and nodded "Good idea, shayla uses the grenade".

Xander moved back from the door taking up position across from Dawn, though he crouched low to spring forward the moment the grenade went off, Dawn flattened herself against the wall, both mining lasers ready and aimed.

Shayla was about to reach for the door switch when she hesitated.

_'…be carefull…there is much energy in the room beyond…yet it stems from nothing that lives…'._

"Kreia?" Xander called out.

'_…can you not sense them…reach out…cast aside your sight, cast aside what you see and instead reach out with your perceptions…'_

Xander looked towards Dawn, surprised to see her eyes closed, a look of concentration on her face, looking to Shayla he saw a similar expression, he shook his head and tried to follow the old crones directions, surprised at how easily he could actually feel something in the next room.

'_..ah, you can feel them…the droids you cannot perceive, but the small oscillations of energy…that you can feel…echoing outwards…ah…you hear it. It is faint …but it is there..'._

Shayla glanced at both Xander and Dawn "What is happening?" she asked obviously to neither of them.

_'It is the force you feel…it has not been so long as for you to forget..'._

Shayla sighed "But it doesn't feel like it did…it feels like it's coming from across a great distance".

"I've never felt anything like this…" Dawn whispered.

_'..Do not turn away from it. Listen…feel it echoing within you…I shall guide you all down the paths…you will all need it if we are to survive and escape this place..'._

Xander wasn't impressed "What is we don't want to walk this path huh, why the fuck is this happening, why are we experiencing this?".

'…_the answers you seek are beyond me, you have the connection regardless, I suggest you follow the path the force has set before you..not that you have much choice young ones…'._

Dawn took a deep breath "When we get out of here we're all having a really really really long talk!".

Shayla nodded to the both of them, then turned back to the door, the Ion grenade at the ready "A long talk indeed".

Xander sighed "Open the door Shayla, our friend needs rescuing".

Shayla didn't hesitate this time, the door opened and the grenade flew and Xander was rushing forward the second it detonated and stopped after running only a few feet, all three droids had collapsed from the explosion.

"Damn, I really wanted to rip something apart" he growled.

Shayla stepped next to him and rested her hand on his shoulder "I understand your frustrations, but you must mind the anger, for it can lead to the dark side".

Dawn stepped forward "Explainy please, Dark Side?".

Shayla looked down, the two Californians recognized painful memories flashing to the surface of her features "The force is a tool, a connection to every living thing in existence, through it many wondrous things can be done, one can influence minds, move objects without touching them, run faster, even influence the outcome of an entire war…but such power comes risks, it can be used for good or evil and embracing the darker emotions, anger and hate, can make the dark side, the more destructive impulses to surface".

Xander looked to Dawn, then to Shayla "Well then oh teacher, teach us the right way".

"Oh Xander, I'm not sure I should teach anyone anything, I lost my connection to the force along time ago, just a moment ago is the first time I felt the force in years" Shayla stammered.

"Who better than someone who's been through the training and who's just been given a gift, something she lost" Dawn stated, smiling as she too moved next to the reborn Jedi.

Shayla stood there for a long moment and finally nodded "Alright, on one condition".

Neither of the two scoobies spoke.

"That we actually get off this rock" she smiled.

"Deal" Xander said and moved to check the remains of three miners scatter around the room.

Dawn simply hugged the woman and then skipped to one of two storage boxes.

Shayla stood there for a moment longer before moving to the second box, Xander squealed in glee a moment later "This guys uniform is mostly intact".

Dawn spun like a tornado "You want to wear a dead mans clothes!".

He nodded and began to strip the poor miner "Don't get me wrong Dawnie, it's shitty he died but I'm tired of running around with my pasty white ass nearly hanging out, I swear I'm gonna have Goosebumps all over my legs for the next month!".

Shayla nodded "He's right Dawn, the mans death is regrettable but he doesn't need clothing anymore".

Dawn huffed in disgust and then turned back to the box "Well, I got two ion grenades and two more med packs, making five or six…I kinda lost count".

"Two more ion grenades in this box as well as the stealth belt, nothing more" Shayla added.

"These guys have nothing, the mining lasers are all scrap" Xander said as he stood up with the miners uniform bunched up in one hand "And I don't think this uniform will fit me right".

Dawn scowled "I'm not wearing it".

Shayla nodded "Perhaps we should leave it then, we should be able to find…unclaimed uniforms somewhere".

Xander nodded slowly "Yeah, I guess you right".

"So, next room then…the communications room I believe.." Dawn asked.

Shayla nodded, as did Xander "So who's gonna use the belt then".

"I will, I'm small than the two of you and I've been watching Shayla use the computers, I think I can figure out how to access the override switch Mr. Angry security guy was talking about" Dawn quickly spoke.

Xander surprisingly didn't argue, neither did Shayla "Then it's agreed, Xander and I will hang back and let you get to the central communications blister, call out when you've deactivated the droids".

Dawn nodded slipping on the belt, Shayla stepped up "This turns it on and off" she pointed at a button on the buckle.

She nodded and moved to the door "Okay guys I'm ready".

A second later the door flashed open revealing a slightly curved corridor, she shook her head and turned on the belt then moved to the next door only a few meters away, the door flashed open and this time she saw the massive central control room, the trio of computers off to her right, she stepped inside carefully and stopped in her tracks at the sight of a Droid just around the corner only a few feet away, the machine turned slightly as if it knew she was there but then turned the other direction, obviously not detecting her, she suppressed a sigh and slowly made her way to the central computer.

Half way there she stopped again, this time from the view through the massive window that stretched across the room, she watched several asteroids float by before continuing, another droid moved around the corner, nearly cutting her off but she managed to carefully bypass it and reach the computer, a few seconds later she managed to find the right switch and watched the closest droid twitch for a second "OKAY GUYS I THINK I GOT IT!" she yelled.

The droid only a few feet away didn't even twitch, then she thought about what might have happened if she was wrong, she slapped her head a few times before Xander and Shayla showed up.

"Good work Dawnie" Xander said as he leaned on the droid, she couldn't help but giggle.

She blushed and stood up "So shall we rescue our wayward Slayer and whoever she's rooming with?".

Xander nodded and smiled at both women "Ladies first" he bowed and waved his hand in a wide arc towards the holding cell door.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Knights of the Old Republic II: Sith Lords

Knights of the old Republic and Starwars are owned by George Lucas (I think he owns them both). Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters belong to Joss Whedon. I own nothing here. As said by many wise men..and women…please don't sue me.

The timeline for Buffy takes place about three years after the end of Buffy. No exact date has been decided. KOTOR 2 timeline starts right from the beginning of the game. I apologize now for my lack of grammar etc, etc. I've never posted anything I've written until now. This bug has been floating in my skull since I first read Slayers of the old republic by Michael Weyer. It definitely fed my imagination. Thanks Michael. Anyways on with the show. Please comment. It won't get better in quality or quantity without constructive criticism.

I should have mentioned previously that I have completed the story though the Peragus Facility, I am currently cleaning up small sections at a time and posting them, and writing the next stop in the adventure at the same time, I do have plans that will seriously send the KOTOR game into AU.

Shayla reached the door first after checking to see how many Droids were on the level, they counted six, she stopped as she reached the door, Kreia's voice filled their heads.

'_…ah…beyond this door two people yet live…be mindful…one is difficult to read…the other is nearly impossible to yet I sense dark thoughts…but I believe you have nothing to fear from them…both might yet be uselfull…'_

"I'm really starting to find that annoying…anyone else?" Xander asked.

Dawn nodded while shayla smiled "Shall we open the door?".

Xander nodded "By all means".

The door flashed open a second later, the two individuals within looked towards them, the man in the furthest cell looked worried while the young woman in the closest looked relieved.

"Well, it's about god damn time you two showed up!" Faith smiled "Nice threads by the way".

Xander rolled his eye "Thanks, the Gap had a sale".

The man smiled too, mostly at the sight of Shayla and Dawn, "I think I'll agree, nice outfits…you miners change regulation uniforms while we've been in here?".

Faith rolled her eyes.

"Who's the chump Faith?" Xander smirked.

"Atton…Atton Rand. Excuse me if I don't shake hands, the field only causes mild electrical burns" the man replied.

Dawn smiled "Care to explain why you're locked up?" she asked while Xander moved to the control switch, Shayla right behind him.

"Security claimed I violated some trumped-up regulation or another, take it up with them if you want, but they stopped listening shortly before they stopped feeding us. Now that's criminal" he replied.

"It's true, we haven't seen any security folks in days" Faith nodded from her lotus position.

Shayla turned slightly "This facilities deserted, either of you know what happened?".

"You mean before or after those Jedi showed up, Either way it's a real short story, you see these jedi show up and you know what that means…where there's one Jedi, the Republic will soon be crawling up you ion engine in no time..But the story get's better, some of the miners got it into their ferrocrete skulls that since their all unconscious, they can collect the bounty the Exchange has posted for live Jedi. Well, what passes for the law around here didn't like that idea, so the two groups started fighting. Then there was some big explosion, We were sitting here for a long time and then you three showed up in you underwear and things got a lot better…" He glanced at Xander "Okay, not all that much" he winced.

Shayla pointed out the controls for the cells before turning back towards Atton "There's a bounty on Jedi?".

"Don't know much about it. Maybe the exchange wants one as a trophy or someones got something against Jedi and is looking to collect, Not many Jedi left, wouldn't surprise me if the bounty's pretty high" he replied.

"Not many left?" Shayla asked "What happened to them?".

"The ones that weren't killed in the Jedi civil war ended up switching off their lightsabers long ago, Word is there's not even a council anymore…but who knows?" he shrugged.

"I heard rumors of a war, but a war between Jedi?" she said more to herself.

"Yup, a war between Revan, Malak and the Jedi that went to join them in the Mandalorian Wars. They turned against the other Jedi and had a scrap that almost laid waste to the galaxy. Heh. Where have you been" he chuckled.

"I've been…away, since the Mandalorian wars" she said quietly.

"Well, I wasn't there, but like all Sith, Revan and Malak turned on each other. After they turned on the Jedi of course" Atton said.

"The rumors I heard said Revan defeated Malak, then went to Korriban to unite the Sith against the Republic" she stated.

Atton nodded "That's the story, but whatever happened there must not have lasted, There was some big civil war on Korriban, knocked the Sith academy to the ground, Looks like Revan's grand crusade finally consumed her".

Shayla looked at him strangely "How long have you been in that cage, Revan was a man, not a woman".

Atton smiled "Maybe your right, Maybe I just wanted Revan to be a woman…look not like this half-naked interrogation isn't a personal fantasy of mine but can you please let us out of here?".

"I think I have a few more questions for you before we get to that" Shayla said simply.

Atton stopped, his eyes narrowed "Hey, wait a minute..you're those Jedi the miners were talking about, where is everyone?".

Faith laughed "Atton, the woman maybe but those two are not Jedi".

Xander and Dawn slowly looked towards the brunette Slayer, the looks on their faces stopped her snickers pretty fast, she looked between the two of them several times before speaking "Are you guys serious?".

Dawn nodded, Xander just turned back to the security release console.

Shayla and Atton watched the interplay, finaly Shayla turned back to the locked up scoundrel "We don't know, this facility seems abandoned".

"The miners cant all be gone, but if they are…Look, let us out, I can help you, really I can, I've gotten out of trouble countless times" Atton's voice raised slightly.

"Tell us your plan, we can go from there" Dawn said as she stepped forward slightly, both arms crossed still holding the mining lasers.

Atton nodded "This facility isn't a military installation, which means we may have a chance, you shut down this cell's security field and I can reroute the emergency systems so we can get to the hangars, Grab a ship, and then fly outta here".

Shayla stepped forward "One thing first…the patients in the medial bay were killed wth a lethal dose of sedatives, know anything about that?".

"Huh, what are you talking about?" he asked.

"Never mind, just checking" she said.

"So, you done interrogating me or are we going to work together and try to get out of this mess?" he asked.

Shayla looked to Xander and Dawn, both nodded "Alright".

Xander shut down both fields, Faith was up and in a blink of an eye had Atton pinned to the wall "Listen up hotshot, I'm only going to say this once, fuck with me or my friends and I'll skin you alive, then make a pair of boots from your skin, after that the shit I do to you will get worse".

Atton nodded fast but remained silent, Faith dropped him to his ass and turned to Dawn "Hey kiddo, your lookin good, I was worried when we appeared on that ship".

Dawn smiled, at the way she acted towards Atton and the fact that she was here with her and Xander "It's good to see you too Faith".

Xander leaned against the wall "Hello, Neglected one eyed carpenter over here".

Faith rolled her eyes "I'll give you a warm greeting after I give Dawnie a hug X-man" she said as she moved to wrap Dawn in her arms.

"Whoa….need…to breath!" Dawn said through strained breaths.

Faith chuckled and moved to Xander "Good to see you pulled through man".

Xander nodded "Glad to see you didn't piss off the wrong security guard" he retorted then the two hugged, albeit briefly.

Shayla chose that moment to clear her throat, Faith turned and smiled "So, a Jedi" she said and approached the blonde woman "Names Faith, judging from the way you carry yourself, I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess that you helped keep my peeps alive and well?".

Shayla slowly nodded "Truthfully we helped each other, Xander and Dawn are more than capable of keeping themselves alive".

Faith laughed "Don't I know it, still, you've been looking out for them, that means a lot to me and puts you in my good books".

Shayla smiled hesitantly.

"Guys, can we get back to escaping this place?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, now to business, Let's get to the command console" Atton said, his encounter with Faith seemingly worn off.

Shayla nodded "Alright, let's go".

Xander nudged Shayla "You go see if Atton really can do what he says, Dawn and I should talk with Faith, bring her up to speed".

Shayla nodded, touching his arm gently "I understand" she turned slightly, nodding to Faith before following Atton from the holding cells.

Faith didn't waste time, "So, Jedi?".

Dawn nodded "People with a connection to something called the Force, an energy connecting all living things in existence…Shayla's words".

Faith shook her head "Good or bad?".

Xander laughed "Not sure yet, both of us seem to have a kind of sensing ability, we felt it a short while back, Shayla says that the force is like a tool, capable of doing impressive tricks but in the words of Uncle Parker, With great power comes great responsibility".

"Spider mans uncle was a wise man" Dawn smirked.

"But how, I mean is it something about this place, did you guys have the potential given to you by the portal?" Faith asked.

Both scoobies shook their heads "No clue" Xander spoke.

"Could be we're connected with Shayla…I mean that Kreia woman seemed to only expect Shayla to have the connection" Dawn added.

"What Kreia woman?" Faith stepped forward.

"Another survivor from the ship we came in on, they stuck her in the morgue thinking she was dead, when she was really playing possum" Xander explained.

Faith wasn't happy "The old woman, I saw them checking her out pretty thoroughly, she was dead…at least I thought she was".

Xander shrugged "Who knows, anyways it's pointless, we're trapped in another dimension in another Galaxy and in a deserted asteroid mining facility, Kreia seems to think that whoever attacked the ship we came on is after her and Shayla, judging from this bounty on Jedi, that list now includes Dawn and I".

"So, until we get clear of whoever is after you guys and by extension the rest of us we can't even hope to try and find a way home" Faith stated.

Dawn shook her head "Willow and the the gang might be trying to get to us right now, if we leave they might not be able to find us at all…".

"We know Dawnie but it's a risk we have to take, I have this really strong feeling that sticking around is definitely bad for our health" Xander said.

Faith nodded "It's settled then, we stick with Xanders new girlfriend and the rather annoying, yet attractive hotshot pilot until the situation changes".

"She's not my girlfriend…" he turned to Dawn "…i..think..".

Dawn smiled "They do seem to have that spark".

"Ya think?" Faith said grinning.

Xander shook my head "My head hurts".

Shayla watched Atton finish with the communications controls "Pure Pazaak…the consoles ours. Now, all we need to do is re-activate the turbolifts, cancel the emergency lockdown…hey!".

"Sounds like your about to tell me something I don't want to hear" Shayla said.

"This systems been severed from the main hub, after it was locked down from remote. I can't even reroute the system, it's been cut clean" he explained.

Shayla thought about it for a few seconds "That wouldn't be standard procedure in an emergency lockdown".

"No…someone tried to lock down this whole level tight and leave us here, trapped" he slumped back in the chair.

"Is there anything else we can do with this console?" She asked.

"Doubt it, all we have is communications back, for all the good trying to shout in a vacuum will do us" he said.

"Let's try and reach someone on the comm." She said leaning forward.

Atton stood up, "Be my guest, not much else we can do, the comm's all yours".

Shayla sat down and activated the comm. System, she got no response from the facility dormitories and tried the Hangar bay next, a series of low pitched whistles and beeps echoed from the receiver, she smiled "A utility droid".

"Can you read me?" she asked through the comm..

"_Dwoooo…deet, beep"._ Came the response.

"Are you operational?" she asked.

_Beeee-weeeet, Bee-deet"_ the droid answered.

"We're trapped up on the administration level, can you unlock the turbolifts?" she asked.

_"Doooo-reep, Bee-wheep"_ echoed through the comms in response.

There must be another way off this level, can you try to find one?" she asked.

_"Bee-deeeet, Dwoooop-beep!"._

"I'd rather risk it than be trapped here" she replied.

_"Dwooooooo"._

Shayla smiled "The droid is going to find away to get us off this level, we just need to sit tight for a short while".

Atton shook his head "Assuming this tin can actually can do it".

"Hey..have a little faith" a voice purred from behind them.

Atton quickly moved to keep the new arrivals in view, Faith lead the way, followed by Xander and Dawn, he was surprised to see the young brunette smile.

"Atton, can you use a mining laser?" Dawn asked.

He nodded, surprised again when she tossed him a mining laser, he caught it deftly and examined it for a moment before looking up "Thanks".

Dawn just smiled.

He glanced to Faith, noticing the tall one eyed Jedi had apparently given his former cellmate one of his vibroswords.

"So, what's the sitch?" Faith asked.

Shayla stood up and sort of sat on the back of the chair "The console was cut from the main hub after the lockdown, all we could get was communications, good thing though I managed to contact a utility droid, he's searching for a way to get us off this level".

Xander raised an eyebrow "A droid, aren't they all malfunctioning?".

"It's a utility droid, I think it was on the ship with us, he's fully intact and ready to go" she responded.

"Oh, okay then, just checking" he said.

Atton moved from his spot "Well, it might be awhile before the tin can can find us a way off this level, I'm going to see if anything can be salvaged from those droids" he walked off before anyone could answer.

Faith watched him go "Screw that, I'm going to keep an eye on him" she smiled mischieviously and followed after him.

Xander, Dawn and Shayla watched them go "Your friend has a great darkness within her".

"The force tell you that?" Xander chuckled.

"Don't need the force to tell me she's had a hard life, she's lucky to have the two of you" Shayla said quietly.

Dawn nodded "And we're lucky to have her".

The console beeped interrupting everyone, the sound of a door opening not far off echoed throughout the room.

"Hey, the little guy actually did it" Xander smirked.

Shayla nodded "It appears so. But it's strange he didn't contact us on the comm.".

"So does that mean we have a clear route to the hangar?" Dawn asked.

Shayla shook her head "The turbolifts are locked down manually, so I had him open the emergency hatch".

Dawn looked between Shayla and Xander "That leads to the mining tunnels right?".

Shayla nodded "It was the only option".

Atton and Faith quickly returned "Hey, one of the doors opened, I take it the rust bucket actually did it?" Atton asked.

Shayla nodded "I had him open the emergency hatch".

"That leads to the mining tunnels..That explosion we heard came from below, there's probably nothing down there except superheated rock and collapsed blast tunnels, you'd be an idiot to go down there" Atton remarked.

Faith snorted "Then stick around here, we'll do the dirty work".

Shayla stepped forward "Right now it's the only way out".

Xander nodded "Okay, Shayla, Faith and me will check it out, Atton and Dawn can stick around here and monitor us from this console…you can do that right?".

Atton nodded, Dawn shook her head "I'm going with you".

Shayla shook her head "I don't want all of us getting caught down there, I think one Jedi.." she smiled "Should stay up here, just in case".

Dawn saw the look in the older womans eyes and realized she wanted her to keep an eye on their male companion "Alright, but I don't like it".

"Don't worry about it Dawnie, we'll see about finding some nice miners outfit while we're shopping" Faith smirked.

"Har har har" Dawn replied "Just be carefull okay guys".

"Your all either really crazy or really brave, or both" Atton remarked.

Everyone nodded, Shayla headed towards the corridor that lead to the emergency hatch, Faith quickly hugged the young woman and left as well, Xander just placed his hand on her shoulder "Stay cool sis".

"You too bro" Dawn replied and watched the closest person she had to family jog off to catch up.

Atton watched them go then turned to her "So, how long have you been a Jedi, must be hard, no family, no love life".

Dawn spun on him quickly "I will not be having this conversation while your staring at my chest".

"Hey whoa, I was just.." he began to say.

Dawn held up her hand stopping him "I'm going to be blunt, I don't trust you, your annoying, obnoxious and crass, my life and the lives of my friends are not open for discussion until you prove to me otherwise".

Atton nodded "Fair enough but it's quid pro quo, you have friends to back you up, I don't so let's make a deal, between you and me, no games, no lies, we call it as we see it".

Dawn stared at him for a few seconds and finaly nodded "Agreed" she sighed "And once we get off this rock we'll stop and see where we stand".

"Sounds good to me sister" he smiled.

Dawn rolled her eyes "I'm not your sister".

Atton smirked "Thank the force for small miracles".


	4. Chapter 4

-1Knights of the Old Republic II: Sith Lords

Knights of the old Republic and Starwars are owned by George Lucas (I think he owns them both). Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters belong to Joss Whedon. I own nothing here. As said by many wise men..and women…please don't sue me.

The timeline for Buffy takes place about three years after the end of Buffy. No exact date has been decided. KOTOR 2 timeline starts right from the beginning of the game. I apologize now for my lack of grammar etc, etc. I've never posted anything I've written until now. This bug has been floating in my skull since I first read Slayers of the old republic by Michael Weyer. It definitely fed my imagination. Thanks Michael. Anyways on with the show. Please comment. It won't get better in quality or quantity without constructive criticism.

I should have mentioned previously that I have completed the story though the Peragus Facility, I am currently cleaning up small sections at a time and posting them, and writing the next stop in the adventure at the same time, I do have plans that will seriously send the KOTOR game into AU.

Xander, Shayla and Faith watched the turbolift doors open, revealing a short corridor, completely empty, the three slowly moved towards the door on the far side.

"We should be extremely careful, Atton was right about the tunnels, superheated rock, gas as well as mining droids might bar our way" Shayla said.

"He's cute, but not too bright" Faith quipped.

Xander laughed and reached for the door switch, it flashed open just as the comm unit Shayla took activated, Attons voice echoed within the corridor "Can you read me?".

"Barely, there's a lot of static" She replied.

"There's a lot of interference down there, probably caused by that explosion, still, it looks like there's a route down to the peragus fuel depot, if the passages haven't collapsed. That explosion knocked out most of the sensors, there should be an emergency crate in the next room, watch yourselves, there's a lot of droid broadcasts in that area, I can't pin them down though".

"Understood, alert us immediately if you pick up anything else" shayla replied.

"Will do, and be careful down there" Atton said.

Faith chuckled "Aw, the hotshot might actually have a heart after all".

Xander chuckled as well, "I see the crate" he pointed down the next corridor, the remains of a burnt and shattered mining droid not far off.

Shayla quickly moved to the cylinder and opened it "I've got five uniforms and some mining gear".

Xander quickly joined her "Sweet" he grabbed one and quickly slipped into it "Ah, nakedness is good but only in certain situations".

Faith chuckled as she checked the other items with Shayla, "What are these things" she asked pointing at several odd looking devices with metal head bands attached to them.

"Mining sensors, they help the miners detect various gasses and identify mining charges in the area, it also helps to absorb high decibel emissions from explosions" she explained.

"And these?" Faith asked holding up what appeared to be a forearm bracer.

"Energy shields, they create a shield around the wearer and help to protect you from incoming fire or even hand weapon attacks, some weapons however are designed to bypass them" she explained.

"Cool" Faith said and donned a set of both, then looked around "Nifty, things are slightly different to my eyes, almost clearer".

Shayla nodded and slipped into a uniform herself then grabbed a survey headset and shields as well, Xander had already done so and moved off to the fallen droid.

"Hey Shay" he said, catching the Jedi off guard by shortening her name "Can we salvage anything from this thing?".

Shayla moved nex to him and quickly checked it out "A few components we can break down later and some parts that might be usefull for jury rigging anything that might need fixing, good to keep".

Faith stepped up next to them "I made two sacks from the uniforms to help carry anything we salvage, the last uniform is for dawnie".

Xander smiled "Nice thinking Faith".

"Thanks" she said and moved to the next door while Shayla quickly removed the spare parts from the droid.

A few seconds later they all moved to the door "Okay, let's do this fast and quiet" Faith said.

"Agreed" Shayla nodded and opened the door, revealing another corridor.

The next door opened and both Xander and Faith stopped as the sight of a large central pillar seemed to thrum with energy as it pumped a bright orange energy almost like fire straight up into the ceiling.

Shayla smiled at the two "Processed fuel being pumped to a storage tank I assume".

"That's fuel?" Xander asked "Looks like fire".

"More like plasma, a hot liquid or gas, perfect for powering ships and space stations" The Jedi explained.

"Nifty" was all Faith said.

Three corridors lead from the room, one was blocked with several sonic mines and appeared to be collapsed beyond, the second was locked down and the third was occupied by a slightly different mining droid than they had previously encountered, it was squickly dispatched.

The corridor opened up into a rough hewn corridor of rock, pillars could be seen every few meters, obviously used to brace the ceiling, the three moved as quietly as they could down the corridor, several droids blocked there way shortly after entering the tunnels.

Xander quickly moved to engage the closest one, knowing that Faith would likely be jumping to attack the second one further back, he just hoped shayla headed for the third one to the left.

Sure enough he brought his vibro sword down into the metallic head of the first droid as Faith flipped over him and the droid, landing softly and rolling forward, she came up swinging, her vibro sword quickly severed the front legs of the droid, her second attack took off it's head.

Shayla had already dispatched the third one and smiled at the two of them "We seem to be developing as a team quite nicely".

Faith nodded "X-man and I have fought together for a while now, it's easy between us".

"I can see that, it also makes it easy for me to fit myself in that'll make it easier for us to reach the depot below" Shayla added.

The next ten minutes was filled with fighting, Xander lost track of how many droids they had destroyed, their make shift packs were getting pretty full with salvaged droid components.

Finally they reached a tunnel that showed how truly dangerous the tunnels were, the corridor was glowing and the heat from the rock was enough to make him back up quickly.

"The explosion did superheat the tunnels, we should be careful, the steam alone could kill us, we need to use the mining shields, it should buy us enough time to get through if we move fast enough" Shayla explained.

Within seconds the three of them were almost glowing from the shields protection, then Shayla took the lead, followed by xander and then Faith, the shields did protect them but even with them he could still feel the heat, it was almost unbearable.

Finaly they reached the end, only to stumble into the middle of several more mining droids, the three of them quickly finished them off however and continued down the corridor.

"How much longer?" Xander asked as they turned a corner and stumbled into a very large room, the center was basically a massive pit or hole that looked very deep with a single walkway stretching across it, a small central platform suspended in the center, a computer console could barely be seen from there position.

From the trio's vantage point, two identical fuel pump stations could be seen, the entire area around them protected by a shimmering blue force shield, mining droids wandered everywhere.

Xander nodded to himself and closed his eyes, the memory of sensing the droids before flooded his mind, he held onto the memory and reached out with his senses, he felt it stretching out, filling the void of the room.

"I can sense eleven or twelve droids, I think the shields and fuel pumps are messing with my count though" he said quietly.

Faith looked at him but remained silent, Shayla however nodded "I can feel them too, and your right, those shields are interfering with our senses".

"So oh great and powerful Jedi, we sneak to the computer?" Faith asked the two of them smirking.

Xander nodded "I figure that's the best place, with those shields up we can't get through to the other tunnels".

Shayla stepped forward as if trying to get a better view "The computer should be tied into the fuel systems, maybe even droid control, let's just hope it's not damaged or severed like the communications computer".

"Well, what are we waiting for" Faith said as she simply bolted for the walkway.

Xander smiled and took off after her, Shayla fell in right behind him, the three reached the walkway within seconds, Faith stopped to check the body of a miner but shook her head upon finding nothing of value.

Xander and Shayla continued to the computer, the elder Jedi moved directly to the console and immediately got to work accessing the systems, Xander spotted a storage cylinder and moved to check the contents.

"Okay, I've accessed the systems, bringing Droid command protocols….let's try raising the temperature to blind their thermal sensors" Shayla said quietly.

Xander smiled "I've got four medpacks".

"Good, we'll need as many as we can find" she said "Accessing fuel containment…shutting down fuel containment fields…opening emergency hatch to administration level".

All three of them watched the shields around the fuel pumps wink out of existence, they also realized their were four pumps in the room, not two.

Xander watched the woman work and noticed a strange look cross her face "What's up Shay?".

"Hmm, nothing" she said distracted "Just getting used to the feeling of being connected to the force again" she added.

Xander knew better than to push the subject even though he could see the lie "Okay" he smiled and turned towards Faith who was watching the area for any droids that might get too close.

"Time to go Faith" he called out.

The Slayer joined them and Xander lead the way towards one of the fuel pumps "I'll be with you in a second" Shayla added and after the two were a short distance away deleted a holorecord she found in the database, she hadn't watched it but the digital display had recorded the dialogue, it mentioned a painful memory she really didn't want to deal with yet.

With that done she moved to catch up with her two companions, they handn't moved far, once together they moved for one of the pumps, taking great care to not get too close to any droids.

"You guys sure they can't see us?" Faith asked.

Xander stopped and waved his hand infront of a droids metallic head "Yup, their as good as blind".

"Show off" Faith said as she continued around the pump.

Heading down a curving corridor they stopped when Attons voice echoed from the comm. Unit _"Hey, I'm picking up some strange readings, what are you doing down there"._

"Trust me, whatever you've detected, it's likely our fault" Shayla smiled.

_"The containment fields in the mining tunnels are shutting down, you need to get out of there before they vent fuel to the surface of the asteroid through the tunnels"._

"How much time do we have?" Xander asked.

_"I may be able to keep it contained until you get to the turbolift to the fuel depot but not for much longer, I'm locking down the turbolift to the administration section now to keep the blast from spreading…if you've got anything left to do down there make it quick, because were you are is going to get real hot, real soon"._

Faith moved further down the corridor "Then let's get moving".

The three wasted no time, breaking into a run they quickly moved through the tunnels, a minute later a warning siren echoed throughout the area, Faith spotted a closed door not far away "I think I see it" she called back

The other two caught up with her just as she managed to get the door open, the three jumped through into the turbolift and hit the access for the fuel depot, it moved down quickly and opened on another level, the lift shook as if another explosion went off above them.

They dived into the next room without thinking, Shayla rolled easily into a combat stance as did Faith, Xander however landed on his face.

The door closed just in time, they heard the turbolift mechanisms snap dropping the lift down the shaft.

"That was close" Faith said as she looked around.

Xander looked at the surroundings from his vantage point on the floor "Looks like we found Droid Maintenance".

The area was actually two rooms separated by a short corridor, each room had workbenches and tools and a few deactivated droids in various states of repair.

To the right was also a body, likely once a young man with flame red hair but now covered in so many laser burns his features were hard to make out.

Shayla stepped towards the remains and was cut short by a mechanical voice just out of sight.

"Greetings: it is a pleasure to see you alive master, provided my receptors are not off-focus. How may I be of assistance?" a tall protocol droid said as it moved into view.

Xander was up in a flash, Faith moved to the side in order to assist Shayla if the droid was deceiving them, the blonde Jedi was definitely curious.

"How do you know me, I'm not you master" she stated.

"Answer: I am a survivor of the Harbinger, just as you were master. With the unexpected termination of my previous master, you are the only organic which I may now serve" the droid explained.

"Who was your previous master?" she asked..

"Answer: The captain of the Harbinger master. I was in transit to Telos to facilitate communications and terminate hostilities…However, we did not arrive at our intended desitination" it added.

Shayla glanced to Xander before continuing, he moved slightly closer in case the encounter did head south, she turned back to the droid "What happened?".

"Irritated Answer: Oh master, it is such a long, dull story and not terribly relevant to our current situation".

"Why not tell me anyway?" she insisted.

"Hesitant explanation: That has been the subject of considerable discussion since our arrival here master. Many have attempted to claim you and this unit as salvage" it said, Xander was struck by how annoyed the droid sounded.

"I was crudely interrogated concerning our brief history together on board the Harbinger..before it's communications, weapons and engines suffered the cascade failure that disabled the ship" it finished.

Shayla shook her head "How come I don't remember any of this?".

"Speculation: It is possible you were incapacitated and locked in the well-shielded cargo compartment as the Harbinger was being systematically crippled master".

"But how did I get from the Harbinger to here?" she asked.

"Recitation: Following the unusual set of coincidences that led to the cascade failure in the Harbinger's systems we were boarded by a small freighter with unknown ID codes, It appeared that this freighter had been attacked and the captain wanted to study it. This freighter appeared to still be spaceworthy. Your cargo compartment was breached and you were taken on board the freighter shortly before the Harbinger's systems began to go critical. I too managed to board the freighter before the Harbingers destruction, we were most fortunate to have survived master".

Shayla watched her two companions absently as she moved slightly closer to the droid "Who's body is that?" she asked.

"Answer: That is all that remains of the maintenance officer master. At the end he was quite incoherent from the pain and attempts to facilitate communications with him proved useless, I heard his dying screams as the droids he tended turned on him, mining him like a piece of asteroid rock" it replied.

"Did he say anything at the end?" she asked.

"Recitation: Oh yes master, the record of his last moments were: _..five droids..burning through the outer door…they're forcing their way into the bay…please, someone, they…oh no, they're through…Aiigh, My Leg! They've burned through my leg, I..stop, Stop!..St.."._

_"_Addendum: His remaining attempts at communication are variations in decibel master, ranging from frenzied screams to gibbering inarticulate attempts to beg for his life" it finished.

Shayla couldn't believe how this droid made her feel, she looked to Xander and spotted a similar look of uncomfort on his face, Faith was now standing beside him.

"We need to find away into the Peragus hangar bay" she said, changing the subject.

"Pitying answer: Oh that is unfortunate master. The hangar bay is sealed behind a containment field, it would be impossible to open it" the droid replied.

Faith stepped forward "What about codes, there has to be a way to shut it down?".

The droid seemed to regard her for a second before speaking "Answer: Only the peragus administration officer would have such codes, If he hasn't already been murdered in an unfortunate accident, then he is trapped in the dormitory section, which has been effectively cut off from the facility by explosives".

"There has to be another way to reach the dormitories" Xander said.

"Theory: You could walk across the surface of the asteroid to the dormitory airlock, but such a route would be extremely hazardous and I would not wish to see you damaged" it added.

Shayla shook her head "Those miners could be hurt or in danger, we need to make sure they're all right".

"Warning: Master, continued exploration of this facility may place you in unnecessary danger" the droids voice became almost threatening "I encourage you to return to the medical bay and wait for retrieval from a vessel that is no doubt on the way even as we continue this pointless conversation".

"We're going to find those miners and you're going to help" she stated coldly.

"Weary resignation: Very well master, but there is very little that I can do, you see the airlock is sealed by a code"

"So how do we get the code to the airlock?" she asked.

"Correction: Oh, I already possess the code master, but I am afraid that it will do you no good".

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Condescending explanation: Master, the console governing the droid maintenance area…and the airlock…is voice printed" it said.

"Musing: In the last days of his life, the mainetenance officer was quite carefull about voice protocols bordering on paranoid obsession" it chuckled.

"Conjecture: I suspect once he realized something was wrong in the facility he voice locked the droid ay functions. A prudent measure but in the end he met the same fate as the rest of the organics".

Xander stepped forward "You already have the code though".

"Condescending explanation: Oh yes master, the code is 'Maintenance control: Voiceprint ID: R1-B5'. But unless the maintenance officer speaks the code, it is useless".

Faith moved closer "You can mimic voices. Can't you speak the code?".

"Objection: To commit such an act would be in violation of the ethics programming most droids are believed to possess. I am afraid there is nothing that can be done".

Faith wasn't finished "That fact that you can mimic voices is pretty cool. What would it sound like if you did speak the code to the console?"

Shayla looked at the brunette and saw a small smirk tugging at her lips, she had a plan that much was obvious "Yes, I'm curious as well" she said to the droid.

"Proud answer: Master, I believe my vocabulator is working adequately enough to accommodate your request" it literally puffed out it's metallic chest "Recitation: Maintenance control: Voiceprint ID: R1-B5". There, was that sufficient master?".

She looked at faith who just winked "Yes, I think that's all I need".

"Confused query: I am sorry master, were you speaking to yourself?".

"Never mind, we should be going" she said to the droid, Xander and Faith moved to the far side of the corridor heading towards the only other door.

Checking to ensure the way was clear they waited for the door to close before Faith started laughing almost histerically "My god, that was like taking candy from a vampire!".

Shayla shook her head obviously confused "I assume you had a plan of some sort?".

Faith nodded and caught her breath before explaining "I quickly checked a storage bin and found something belonging to our poor deceased maintenance officer" she said and pulled out a small device "I couldn't read the pad thing I found with it but it looked like a recorder to me so when that thing started talking about voice print codes I thought why the hell not give it a try" she pulled the device out from her pocket and pushed a button, the droids impression of the maintenance officer echoed back.

"Nice work Faith" Xander smiled.

Shayla nodded "Indeed".

The metallic clinking of droid legs hitting the floor echoed nearby "We got company" Xander straightened.

A few seconds later four droids appeared through a door to the right, the three launched into combat without hesitation.

Earth 2006, May 9th

Buffy Summers listened to one of her oldest friends talk to someone in England, the conversation was annoyingly one sided, Willow seemed to be only nodding her head with the occaisional "Okay".

After what felt like forever had passed the red headed witch hung up the phone and looked into the blondes eyes "I'm sorry buffy, Carmela couldn't find anything".

Buffy nodded slowly and sat down in the massive recliner hard, like a puppet with her strings cut "That's it then, there gone".

Willow quickly moved to her friends side and kneeled in front of her "Buffy, it's only been four days, we have time, we'll find them".

"You don't know that wills and even if we do find the dimension they were sucked into, we already know that time moves differently in a lot of them…they could already be dead" she croaked.

Willow pulled the Slayer into a fierce hug and just held her, she let the woman breakdown in her embrace, Buffy had done it for her more times than she could count, they were sisters after all not by bloody but through a deeper connection.

Willow pushed buffy back "That's it!".

Buffy wiped the tears from her face "Willow, I'm breaking down here, what's with the strange…".

Willow was smiling "…You've had an epiphany".

Willow nodded.

"Well, don't just stare at me, what is it?" she demanded.

"Connections…we might be able to find them through connections, between you and Faith" she forced herself to speak slowly, then stood up and ran for the stairs leading to the councils library.

Buffy smiled and just as quickly raced after her.

Peragus -4000 BBY

Xander finished cleaving through the torso of the excavation droid that tried to ambush them and spun for the enxt threat, only to find there was none left, both Shayla and Faith were finishing off the last two.

He shrugged his shoulders and moved to the computer console then stopped, realizing that Faith still had the voiceprint recorder, so he turned and leaned against the console and waited.

The last few minutes seemed like a blur in his mind, now that he wasn't fighting he realized that he didn't feel winded or tired, in fact he felt completely normal, if not stronger.

He could almost taste the power within him now, it made him slightly queasy actually, he frowned, he was normal guy, he wasn't suppose to have power.

Faith finished before Shayla and seeing the woman was fine with her droid moved to Xanders side "Hey, x-man, I have to say, you're looking good out there".

Xander just nodded but remained silent.

"Hey, what's eating at ya?" she asked.

Xander sighed "I can feel the power in side me now, it's there and it's growing, faster than it should be I think".

Faith didn't say a word.

"I think Dawn's feeling it too, I think we're both linked to Shay somehow, that we're gaining strength in the force at the same rate that she's remembering" he explained.

Faith nodded "Not that bad from where I stand, three Jedi is better than one".

"She has training Faith, we don't, we're advancing to fast, I think this might be a problem" he said quietly.

Shayla finished her droid at that moment drawing there attention, Faith touched his arm lightly "We'll talk about this later, once we're off this rock".

Xander nodded and waited for shayla to join them.

"This must be the airlock console" the blonde said as she moved towards them, not bothering to salvage anything from her kill, the make shift bag was already full of junk.

"The only console we've found so far, it must be" Xander said and stepped aside so the Jedi could do her thing.

"Okay, I'm accessing the Airlock systems…Faith run the recorder" she said.

Faith nodded and fished it from her pocket, the droids impression of the maintenance officer echoed throughout the room, Shayla smiled "It worked, the airlock is open".

Faith nodded with a smile "One step closer to freedom, shall we get moving?".

Shayla shook her head "There are some holorecords here that might give us more on what's going on".

"Or more questions" Xander stated.

A few seconds later the face of the now dead maintenance officer appeared on the viewscreen "_..finished the sonic imprint sensor prototype for the mining droids. Everyone knows they need an upgrade, the sensor should allow me to issue voice commands to them rather than manually adjusting their routine each toime the mining specifications change. I've been keeping the sensor in the maintenance workshop for the time being. I wanted to test it first by recording and playing back some simple voice commands"._

Shayla wasted no time in playing the next one.

_"…finished my examination of the droids from the Ebon Hawk freighter. The T3 unit looked like it had shut itself down…the protocol droid however made up for it. I talked my ear off for most of the hour, asking questions about the facility, the personnel and so on. Still it wanted to make itself usefull, so I put it to work until it's master wakes up from the med bay. It seems to have some skills in speaking to droid behavior cores so…theres been some trouble with some of the mining droids so I'm signing off"._

Xander chuckled "That protocol droid is seriously whacked….hey faith, you remember seeing it on that freighter?".

Faith shook her head "I was in the cargo area with you two, the door was locked until the stations security cut us out, they took you to medical and moved me to security, after a heated argument with the security officer I was locked up".

"You really hit someone?" he asked.

She nodded "He was a smart guy, I couldn't lie to him effectively so I hit him lightly to get tossed in the cells, figured I could use the time to think…I just wasn't prepared for the cells to be of the impenetrable force field variety".

Xander chuckled and turned back to the console, Shayla took that as a queue to continue.

_"…been speaking to the protocol droid in the medbay. I thought they all had gone away or had been killed in the Jedi civil war..The droid told that his master, the tall blonde is the only Jedi he knows of in all the Galaxy and that the Jedi had served in the Mandalorian Wars, almost ten years ago..That would have meant that the Jedi served under Revan for a time, and that can't be good. Everyone knows that all the Jedi that followed Revan fell to the Dark side.."._

Both Xander and Faith watched Shayla's face darken "Whoa Shay, you okay girl?".

Shayla took a deep breath and nodded "I will be.." she sighed "How the droid knew about that I don't know…" she could tell the two of them wanted to ask her a lot of questions.

Xander took a breath of his own that seemed louder than it actually was "How about we wait until we're long gone from this place before we go getting all Serpico on her" he told Faith, not asked.

Faith smirked and nodded "Yeah, your right, definitely not the time for questions".

Shayla smiled weakly and checked the next log entry.

"_…Been to busy to enter a log for a while. There's been more and more accidents since the Jedi arrived. Funny though, everyone seems to think that the three in medbay are all Jedi…The miners are starting to get restless, especially Coorta. He said the Exchange is offering a huge bounty on Jedi knights and that we could make a fortune if we sell the Jedi on Nar Shadaa, Security shot down that idea pretty quickly, but I don't think Coorta and his men are going to give up that easily. I mentioned the trouble to the Jedi's protocol droid, he seemed concerned about his masters safety. I told the droid not to worry, that coorta wouldn't.."_

"Now, that's definitely something we need to know more about" Xander stated "What's Nar Shadaa…the Exchange I can figure out..some kind of Mafia, organized crime ring right?".

Shayla nodded "They've been around a very long time yes" she said "Nar Shadaa is a moon, one large city covers the entire surface, it belongs to a species called the Hutt's, large slug like aliens who just happen to be the biggest players in the area of organized crime".

"Sounds like a nice place" Faith joked.

Shayla couldn't help but smile as she activated the next log.

"_…When the dock officer reported the droids repairing the Ebon Hawk, I installed a voiceprint ID on the droid console system. Someone, ordered them to repair that freighter, but I can't find a trace of the order anywhere. If anyone tries that again they won't be able to do it from this terminal unless I let them. The voice print should cut any user off from the central functions unless I give the code.."_

"So, we now know for certain that we have a ride waiting" Faith said.

Shayla nodded as the next one was activated.

"_…The maintenance check on the droids didn't help, if anything the accidents have increased. Security interrogated me about the droids and they weren't too happy with my answers. I don't understand it though, these aren't combat models, they shouldn't even know how to attack. I can't help but think, what if somebody staged the intial trouble with the droids just to get them all sent to maintenance, and then did something to them?. I think security's right, someones trying to sabotage this facility, and they're using the doids to do it. But why?..."_

Faith snorted "Gee, I wonder" she said as she nudged Xander in the ribs.

The tall one eyed Jedi shook his head "Don't start Faith, just don't start" he looked to Shayla "Shall we make our way to the airlock?".

Administration level

"I have to admit, your getting the hang of the systems a lot faster than I expected" Atton said as he watched Dawn maneuver through the few system that were accessible to the communications console.

"I've always had a knack with computers…and languages" she said.

Atton stopped "Your teaching yourself to read that?" he asked rather impressed.

Dawn nodded "Once I figured out the basis of the language, key words used more often and the syntax the rest just seems to fall into place…I also feel like I'm remembering the language instead of learning it".

Atton shook his head "Oh, back to that theory about this dimension making you and your friends compatible with how things work here".

Dawn smiled "Now your getting it".

Atton moved to the console to the right and sat down "So what's this place your from like, this earth?".

"Hard to really describe, it's our home" she said.

Atton nodded "Yeah, I guess it would be hard to describe, I couldn't even think about how to describe some of the places I've been to someone who's never been there".

Dawn nodded "You know, when your not being all uber asshole, you're a pretty nice guy".

Atton frowned "Asshole?".

Dawn blushed "A generalized term that conotates..".

"I know what an asshole is" he smirked.

Dawn's jaw gaped open for a moment "I take my compliment back, your Evil".

Atton chuckled but stopped upon hearing familiar beep coming from Dawn's console, he racedover and checked the readouts "I'm picking up there signal again".

Dawn already activated the comm. Unit "It's about time guys. We lost your signal after you left the mining tunnels. Now your coming in clear".

"..Except we're picking you up on the exterior of the facility, on the asteroids surface. That can't be right" Atton said.

"_Really?" _Faith echoed over the speakers "_Maybe you should look up"._

Both of them looked up and spotted three figures on the catwalk in front of the main view port, Dawn smiled as Atton keyed the comm. Unit "Huh, what are you guys doing out there?".

_"Just taking a relaxing walk"_ Shayla added as they moved down the Catwalk.

"Your all crazy. Even for Jedi. Look, you need to get out of there…quick" He said as he began to type on the console over Dawn's shoulder.

"_We're trying to pick up the pace, believe me" _Xander replied.

Atton shook his head "What little is left of the facility's venting systems have gone active, most likely from the explosions in the mining tunnels. They're venting peragus fuel deposits into space throught the exterior vents, right in your path".

"_Why are the the vents placed so close to the exterior scaffolding?"_ Shayla asked.

"That's just it, they're not suppose to be active when the airlock's opened and not without the safety measures kicking in, the vents look like they've been purposely rerouted to vent gases to the exterior and only in the last few minutes. It's almost as if…" he was cut off by another console beeping "Oh, what now..".

He checked the readings and Dawn saw the color darin from his face "I don't believe this…there's a ship coming in, sending a docking code?.." he glanced to Dawn "I have a bad feeling about this".


	5. Chapter 5

-1Knights of the Old Republic II: Sith Lords

Knights of the old Republic and Starwars are owned by George Lucas (I think he owns them both). Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters belong to Joss Whedon. I own nothing here. As said by many wise men..and women…please don't sue me.

The timeline for Buffy takes place about three years after the end of Buffy. No exact date has been decided. KOTOR 2 timeline starts right from the beginning of the game. I apologize now for my lack of grammar etc, etc. I've never posted anything I've written until now. This bug has been floating in my skull since I first read Slayers of the old republic by Michael Weyer. It definitely fed my imagination. Thanks Michael. Anyways on with the show. Please comment. It won't get better in quality or quantity without constructive criticism.

I should have mentioned previously that I have completed the story though the Peragus Facility, I am currently cleaning up small sections at a time and posting them, and writing the next stop in the adventure at the same time, I do have plans that will seriously send the KOTOR game into AU.

Xander, Faith and Shayla watched the long starship glide soundlessly through space right in front of them, the head of ths ship looked like the head of a hammerhead shark turned on it's side, the ship was massive.

In less than a minute it moved to perform a flawless docking maneuver and the three watched as the fuel lines stretched out to connect with the ship.

"We need to get to those dorm's now" Shayla said, both of them could hear the urgency in her voice and neither of them argued.

It took only a few minutes to reach the next airlock, moving carefully to avoid being hit by the gas venting into space, only when they were safely inside the airlock and out of their spacesuits did they all start to breath normaly.

"Remind me to never do that again" Faith growled.

Xander chuckled but said nothing.

Shayla moved to the airlock inner door and waited for her two companions to ready themselves, she definitely seemed to be in a very quite mood.

As soon as Xander and Faith took up there standard positions she opened the door, two droids waited on the other side, Shayla reacted faster than either Xander or Faith and pounced on the closest one, almost cleaving it in two from the downward stroke of her vibrosword.

Xander stepped back, allowing Faith to take on the droid further back, he knew she could easily get there before he could, sure enough the brunette slayer dived, rolled and came up with a clean sword stroke across the droids midsection, neatly severing its laser arms and cutting a deep gash into it's metallic head.

Xander nodded and moved to check a nearby body of a miner, he was seriously getting tired of seeing bodies, the two women soon joined him, he found nothing of value and nodded towards a storage cylinder in the corner.

Faith spotted it and moved to check it out, "One more medpack" she said.

The three of them then prepared to move through the next room, inside was a tall excavation droid, it fell quickly enough.

Another body was laying against the wall, this one was holding a two bladed sword, Faith was on it faster than Xander had ever seen her move before, she picked up the blade and spun it around a few times, he watched he with the weapon, it always amazed him how easily slayers took to melee weapons.

He even caught Shayla watching her with an impressed look on her face, Shayla nodded "It suits you Faith".

The brunette slayer stopped "Oh shit, I'm sorry, did you want to try this?".

Shayla smiled and shook her head "That's quite alright, I'm rather fond of my dual blades".

Faith smiled "Thanks, hey X, catch" she said, tossing her vibrosword to him, he caught the handle easily and gave both weapons a few practice swings, like he mentioned before, he had a little experience with dual weapons, enough to get by and with how easily these droids were going down he figured he could use them to get more practice.

Shayla moved to the door and managed to get it open, from the length of time it took he guessed it was locked, inside appeared to be a work shop, lockers, tools and spare parts littered the area.

Shayla quickly moved to the lockers, a smile on her face, within moments she had arranged several items across the workbench "This will only take a minute or two" she said as she began to work with the components she salvaged.

The two of them watched as the Jedi worked, the components soon began to take shape, three six inch cylinders with a hole in the top.

The entire time took less than five minutes but in the end Shayla held one of them up "You might want to back up for this".

She activated the cylinder and a short three foot beam of light erupted out, it glowed yellow "This is a lightsaber, a traditional Jedi weapon".

Xander nodded "Nice".

"Granted I could only reconstruct basic training sabers with the substandard equipment, but I did turn up the power enough to bring it up to a respectable level for damage capability" she smiled as she swung it experimentally a few times.

Faith smiled "Hmm, I like".

Shayla stopped "A lightsaber is a sacred weapon for a Jedi" she said as she picked up a second one "This was to be for Dawn" she said as she examined it "But maybe it should be used in the field first, to work out any defects" she smiled and tossed it to the slayer.

Faith caught it deftly and while still holding the doublebladed sword turned the saber on and swung it around a few times to get the feel, the green blade reflected an emerald color off her skin, then began to move with both weapons, her strength and agility enabling her to control both weapons nicely.

Shayla was stunned at her display, few could master a double bladed sword so efficiently, but to use a lightsaber so expertly as well was almost unheard of, then it hit her, she was watching the woman use both weapons at the same time.

Xander smiled, he knew she could handle it "Do those light sabers come in bouble blades?".

Shayla just nodded.

He leaned in towards her and whispered "Imagine her using two double bladed lightsabers..".

Shayla turned quickly "You think..".

Xander nodded "Part of the slayer gig, she can use all melee weapons instinctively".

Shayla closed her eyes and shook her head, Faith finished her little show off session and smiled "Thanks Shay".

"Only until we reach Dawn, it is her's afterall" she said.

Faith nodded "No prob".

Xander smiled "So I gather that one is for me?".

Shayla nodded "Yes, but since you have no training with a lightsaber I want you to be carefull and to get a feel for it before we continue".

Xander had already picked up the weapon and moved off a few feet, he placed the vibroswords on the ground and turned on the blade, the moment it ignited a deep blue blade he instantly knew the difference in the weapon from a standard sword, he knew how to compensate for the lack of substance in the blade.

Xander began slow, swinging the weapon in wide arcs, allowing the blade to move at it's own pace as he felt it out, he only needed to get used to the hilt of the weapon really to know how the blade would react.

When he stopped his little practice session both Shayla and Faith were staring at him wide eyed.

"What?" he asked.

"X…I have never seen anything like that in my entire life" she said quietly.

"Those stances were a blend of several Lightsaber forms, I spotted at least one maneuver that even my former Master had yet to learn" Shayla added.

"Cool" was all he could say.

The three quickly gathered their gear, Xander strapped the two vibroblades to his back, wrapped up in cloth, he wanted to get better aquainted with the lightsaber before he added another weapon to the mix.

"Ya know, I keep meaning to try two weapons but something always seems to come up" he muttered.

Shayla smiled "With a lightsaber it is always good to be cautious, I have seen more than a few Apprentices get over excited and cut a limb off".

Xander blanched "Not what I wanted to picture".

Faith stood up from arranging the few components they salvaged into the makeshift pack, "Ready to roll campers?".

Shayla nodded and headed towards the next door, Xander fell in behind her as Faith moved to his side, the next room was large, covered in ice, three frozen bodies could be seen in various area's.

Shayla stopped "Carbonite security systems, we enter that room and we're as good as dead".

"Carbonite?" Xander asked "Let me guess, it freezes people".

Shayla nodded as Faith fished a few items from her makeshift pack, handing two sonic grenades to Shayla "Then let's play bowling" she said as she figured out how to activate one and roll it towards the Carbonite mount to the right.

The grenade went off about two feet from the weapon mount, it was nearly torn from the floor anchor from the blast.

"That's the shit" she smiled.

Shayla mimicked Faith's toss, her grenade stopped right under the left weapons barrel and detonated, the entire weapon was torn from the mounting and arced into the air a few feet before crashing to the floor.

Xander smiled "That was nifty".

Shayla returned his smile and entered the room, the bodies were so frozen the chances of salvaging anything was likely impossible so the three continued to the next doorway.

The door opened revealing a curving corridor, the level of destruction wrought was apparent, there was definitely a fight here and judging from the numerous bodies, both human and droid it had been intense.

The room or corridor sloped to the right, Faith spotted movement before her two companions and crossed the distance in a matter of seconds, by the time Xander and Shayla moved to join her she had already torn through one spider like mining droid and a taller biped excavation droid, she was just finishing up with a second spider like droid.

Shayla looked to Xander "She reminds me of a Kath hound".

"Let me guess…See movement must kill?" he smirked.

"Pretty much" Shayla smiled.

Faith cleared her throat "If you guys are finished, theres a computer over around the corner".

Shayla nodded "Oh, yes of course" she quickly moved past the slayer and spotted the computer a few meters away "This appears to be the Work assignment console for the miners…primary functions are off-line" she fiddled with a few settings and finaly opened the entire console, checking a few things and moving wires around.

"There we go, re-routed the main system" she smiled "Checking duty shift logs" she frowned "Corrupt, let's try ending this dormitory lockdown".

All three watched the door behind them open, the damage beyond was even more severe than the room they were in "Damn, these droids sure know how to tear things apart".

Shayla nodded "Well, there's two wings of the Dormatory's, plus there's the last corridor that leads to the turbolift to the administration level, as much as dislike the idea maybe we should split-up, one checks the turbo-lift and the others check each dorm".

Faith nodded "Sounds good, I call dibs on the Turbo-lift".

Xander smiled "Then that means we get the dorms, sounds good to me".

"Alright, be carefull Faith, there might be more dangerous types of droids over there" Shayla added.

"No problem, I'm more worried about computers, if I find anything I'm pretty sure I can muddle through, I've watched how you do so I have an idea of how to work it but I don't think I'm good enough to re-route anything" she said as she moved down the corridor.

Xander turned to Shayla "Well, shall we?".

Shayla smiled "After you sir".

Faith was in her element, stalking quietly through the corridors while hostile droids could be lurking anywhere, without Xander and Shayla this definitely made her feel more relaxed but she was mindful not to let it get to her head, one wrong mistake could see a short mining droid mining her.

She had already torn though six mining droids of various types and even managed to physically engage two fire suppression systems without wating any more grenades when she found some sort of control room, the moment she stepped inside she heard movement in the darkness and she immediately let the Slayer inside free.

Five seconds later another four mining droids were dead.

There was two doors to her left and a single door to her right from her position in the center of the room, a body lay not far off, she decided to check him out first, finding a mining laser and a strange padd thing identical to the one she found in the maintenance bay, not being able to read it she shoved it in her back pocket and headed for the single door to her right, inside was two more droids, a few seconds later they were scrap, she was really starting to like the light saber, it cleaved through droids like a warm knife, she wondered what affect it would have on Vampires.

The room had another computer and a single door, it looked differently than the others, likely a turbo-lift, three bodies were also in the room, she checked them all, finding a strange small box, several mining lasers and what appeared to be a crystal tube.

After pocketing those she moved to the computer, touching the same button she saw Shayla touch she was surprised to see she was actually able to read two of the words.

Turbo-lift

Camera

"Well, isn't that interesting" she said as she touched the key to bring up the Camera.

The images of Coorta and two others appeared on the screen.

"_..Almost didn't get out of the dormitory section before the lockdown you murglak, you're cutting it a little close aren't you?"._

_"Yes, a regrettable miscalculation on my part. I'm contacting you because I'm picking up a subspace transmission from within your level, is that your doing?"_ asked the familiar voice of the maintenance officer.

"_No, they…they must be trying to use the old relay system to send an emergency signal. I doubt they really know what's really going on"_ Coorta replied.

One of coorta's companions turned from the computer "_Hey this turbo-lift is locked down!"._

"_Keep trying, and don't worry about the miners, by the time help arrives we'll be all the way to Nar Shadaa!"_ Coorta said smiling.

"_Oh, they won't be leaving the dormitories, the explosion within the tunnel has damaged the ventilation systems, causing breaches in the core exhaust conduits" _ the voice replied.

Coorta looked stunned "_What, That's going to kill them all!"._

_"Not all of them, but I;m sending a number of mining droids to your location right now to correct that problem"_ came the reply.

"_Coorta, this turbo-lift islocked down, the sequence isn't working!"_ the first man said.

Coorta looked around, panic on his face "_Keep trying….You…why are you doing this?...Why me?"._

_"You, it was never about you, the Jedi is all that interests me, But then you had to ruin everything by revealing her identity and then trying to harm her and that I cannot allow"._

Faith watched as several excavation droids entered the room with coorta, the three men didn't stand a chance, they were dead within seconds.

"_Statement: You are a risk Coorta. You are impulsive, crude and soon….deceased…Mocking Query: Coorta, Coorta, Are you dead yet?"._

Faith recognized that voice instantly "Fucking shit.." she scowled.

"_Smug statement: I believe I fogot to mention that I reversed the turbolift codes in case you managed to get this far"._

The holorecord turned off.

Faith shook her head and then tried the turbolift door, it was still locked "Hmm, well I guess we try the other two doors and then head towards X and Shayla".

The next two rooms contained a strange lab, chemicals were scattered everywhere, to her left was three storage cylinders, checking those she found a strange face mask that reminded her of the type used by pest control specialists, another hand padd underneath it.

"Hmm" she checked the padd, it was still illegible "So much for being able to read things".

She stuffed everything into her home made pack and turned towards the door "Guess I should check on the others".

It took less than a minute to reach the entry way to the dorm's, choosing the left first she passed a recently dismembered excavation droid, a few feet later a noxious smell pushed her back.

She dug the recently acquired mask from her pack and slipped it over her head, her breathing became easier almost instantly, she pushed forward and spotted the unconscious form of Xander just inside the open door to the dorm.

Rushing forward she slid to her knees, he was barely breathing.

She quickly pulled him up and slipped him over her shoulder, then ran back to the junction, sliding him to the ground carefully she checked his breathing, it was ragged but at least he was getting oxygen.

"Damn you Harris, don't die on me" she hissed.

She stood up, and rushed for the right corridor, if Xander had succumbed to the gas, shayla likely had as well.

Passing two recently destroyed droids she spotted the blonde Jedi in nearly the same spot she found Xander, she didn't bother checking for life this time, she just picked the woman up and carried her quickly to her friend.

As she carefully lay the Jedi down Xander groaned.

"Welcome back" she smiled as she checked on Shayla, relieved to feel a pulse.

"Huh.." he moaned then proceeded to empty the contents of his stomach on the floor.

"Now that's just disgusting" she joked.

Xander just looked at her through tear filled eyes "Yeah".

Faith patted his shoulder "You wait here, I'll finish up in the dorm's".

Xander nodded as she stood up "Hey Faith?".

She stopped "What?".

He grinned mischieviously "Nice mask..hunting bugs?".

Faith rolled her eyes and headed down the same corridor she found Xander, she stopped to check two bodies just around the corner, laying under a computer console, she found another small device identical to the one she found on Coorta.

She stood up and checked the console, sure enough it had a slot that looked like it would fit the device, sliding it in she watched the main screen light up.

Two options appeared on the screen, unable to read them she accessed the first one, a second alter the screen was replaced with a holorecord, the image of an older African male appeared.

"_This may be the beginning of a long record, it's about an hour after the facility suffered the explosion that triggered the emergency lockdown. Just finished helping the dock officer set up the transmission relay. Not much signal strength but it's better than nothing. The transmission gives the code to open the turbolift when…or if..help arrives. The code is a simple group of five number, three , seventee, thirteen, then the next two numbers a.."_

Another voice interrupted him "_Sir, couldn't we contact the medbay, if the Jedi are awake, maybe they could help us?"._

_"No good, the link to the medical computer was severed from the main hub, just like the administration console. Even if the Jedi wake up how would we ge the dorm turbolift codes to them?. Without it the turbolift to the administration level is locked down"._

The screen changed to the one before, two options flashed on the screen.

"That's handy…wait…that fucking droid said he reversed the code…they were displayed on that other console too" she thought about it for a second and then smiled "I think I can figure that out when we get there".

She looked around the dorm, "So many dead because someone has a hate on for one woman" she shook her head "Someone will pay for this".

She didn't bother checking anything else, she just wanted to get her two companions out of here, she tucked the holorecord back into the back pack and headed back towards Xander and Shayla, not surprised to find the one eyed carpenter unconscious again, she smiled "Guess I should call ya the one eyed Jedi now huh?".

She kneeled down and picked them both up, once she adjusted them on her shoulders comfortably she headed towards the administration turbolift.

Once at the turbolift she carefully set down the two Jedi and moved to the console, it took her only a minute to figure out the right combination to enter, most of that time was basically trial and error since she was typing in a foreign language.

Finally the door opened, she turned to her companions and decided to wait for them to wake up on their own, she didn't wait long however before Shayla opened her eyes slowly.

"Feeling better?" Faith asked.

Shayla slowly nodded as she forced herself to stand, using the wall for support "You managed to get the door open I see".

"Yeah, no sweat" she smiled.

Shayla looked around "You carried us here?".

Faith nodded "Figured you two would like to go the rest of the way on your own two feet, besides, carrying the two of you hinders my ability to fight somewhat".

Shayla smiled "Ah, then you have my thanks…I would not like the thought of Dawn or Atton seeing us incapacitated as we were".

"I understand completely" Faith nodded.

"So should we wait for Xander?" Shayla asked.

Faith smiled "Just kick him awake, we really should be going, I don't trust that guy with Dawn".

The blonde Jedi nodded and nudged Xander lightly, he instantly opened his eyes "So much for a nap".

Faith shook her head "Unbelievable, we have a time frame in order to avoid certain death and he takes a nap!".

Xander smiled as he locked his hands under his head for comfort "Thanks for the ride by the way".

Faith stopped and stared at him coldly "You were awake the whole time?".

Xander chuckled "Not the whole time, just some of it".

"Shayla, kick him for me" Faith snorted and turned towards the turbolift.

The blonde looked down at him smiling "With pleasure" she said and kicked him in the leg lightly.

"Ow, hey!" he yelped through his grin "Sheesh, I'm sorry okay?".

Faith winked at him from the exit "Next time you carry us".

Xander nodded slowly "Fine" then followed her onto the turbolift "I can't guarantee it'll be a nice ride though".

Both women punched him in separate arms.

When the turbolift doors opened the first thing the three of them saw was an old woman standing a few meters away, Faith tensed but Xander calmed her "It's okay, she's the old woman we told you about".

Faith nodded but didn't respond.

"I have felt a disturbance…our enemy is here. We must leave at once".

"Enemy?" Shayla asked.

"The one that fired upon the Ebon Hawk as we attempted to rescue you…and he will not let us go without blood being shed" Kreia explained.

Faith stepped forward "So what, If he's willing to bleed a little, that's more entertainment for me".

Kreia regarded the Slayer coldly, her gaze almost analytical "You know much of battle, enough to know that this is a battle you cannot win".

Xander stepped forward "We'll see. Where should we go?".

"We need to make our way to the docking area on this level. I fear the airlock has already opened, if so we must be on our guard. If we cannot reach the Ebon Hawk then we must find a way to escape on the ship that has docked here" Kreia stated.

Faith just looked to Xander and Shayla, the two of them seemed to agree silently and turned to lead the way, she however had a very bad feeling and decided to stay behind the entire group, mostly because she didn't trust the old woman at all.

From their current postion they jogged back to the administration area, it took them less than two minutes, running through the door they spotted Dawn and Atton in nearly the same spot as when they left.

Atton spotted them almost immediately "What in space is going on, who's this, another Jedi, Did you guys start breeding when I wasn't looking?".

"It'll take too long to explain, we need to leave now" Shayla replied.

"Uh…all right. I'm guessing that republic ship that just docked isn't carrying friends of yours?" He asked.

Kreia huffed "I hope your talen for understatement is offset by your skill with a blaster. If not then I fear our time together will be short indeed".

Atton smiled "Yeah, and I'm also good at running and drinking..your majesty" he turned to Shayla "And even if you guys aren't friends with the republic, that ship is the only way off this station".

"Let's talk about this later" Faith said "Dawn, here, Shayla made this for you".

Dawn looked at the tube in the slayers hand "What is it?".

Faith smiled "Just turn it on…with the open end pointing away from you".

Dawn did as instructed, the bright green blade erupted from the hilt, Dawn smiled as she spun the weapon around easily "Nifty, thanks Shay!".

The blonde Jedi nodded "A Jedi is nothing without a Lightsaber".

Kreia shook her head "This discussion is best left for another time".

Xander nodded "Kreia's right, we should go".

A familiar artificial voice interrupted the group "Threat: Master, perhaps I did not enunciate clearly the last time we spoke. I suggested that you should shut down, stay put and wait for rescue".

Faith laughed "After all the deaths you've cause, 'rescue' is hardly the term I would use".

"Correction: I am not here to argue semantics meatbag, so I will simply inform you that you are wrong, as were those recently corrected miners" the droid said menacingly.

Shayla's eyes narrowed "You killed the miners in the medbay..".

"Indignant reply: Master, the miners intended to place you in Jeopardy. I could not allow that to take place, so I was forced to negotiate a termination of hostilities".

Xander interrupted any further ramblings from the droid "Enough, you killed everyone here, time to be recycled" he leapt towards the droid, the blue shimmering blade of his lightsaber igniting in his hand.

Everyone watched him clear the ten meter distance as if he had simply jumped from a curb, only Shayla and Kreia showed no surprise at his ability.

The droid tried to raise a blaster rifle in it's right hand only to find the weapon cut in two pieces from his first swing.

Everyone reacted at that moment, rushing forward to help him only to find the way blocked as four small white droids the size of softballs shimmered into view.

"Exploding droids!" Shayla hollered as she stopped and raised her hand at the four, she mentally pushed them back or at least tried to, the four machines held their place at least.

Atton raised his blaster and took one from Dawn's waistband, within seconds all four were laying on the floor from accurate laser fire.

Faith and Dawn darted forward before anyone else could react, Xander had managed to cleave several charred rents in the assassin droids armor, unfortunately the machine was quick enough to pull one of Xanders vibroblades he had strapped across his back and was successfully defending himself.

Shayla, Kreia and Atton held back, knowing they'd only get in the way of the two Jedi and furious slayer.

Even with the droids enhanced speed and reflexes it was soon a mess of charred armor and exposed wiring, it stumbled back from a thundering blow from Faith's double bladed sword.

"Three..two.." it began to recite.

Dawn heard the words and tackled both Xander and Faith to the ground a second before the droid exploded, tiny bits of droid scattered across the room, showering the three of them.

Xander looked into Dawns eyes and smiled "Thanks kiddo".

Dawn nodded "No problem".

"Hey can you too thank each other later, like when your not sitting on my kidneys?" Faith asked from under Xander.

Shayla smiled as she watched the three untangle themselves, Atton moved to check the droid, he pulled out an intact blaster pistol, he held up a piece of the droid itself "Hey, his vocabulator is almost completely intact, these things are expensive…maybe we can jury rig it for a utility droid".

"Why for?" Dawn asked.

Shayla smiled "Cause Utility droids speak in beeps and whistles".

"Oh" was all she said.

"Okay, if we're done here we really should be going" Xander said.

Shayla nodded and silently lead the way towards the docking airlock, everyone fell in behind her.

It didn't take long to reach the docking arm, crossing the airlock everyone felt something in the air change the moment they stepped onto the Harbinger, bodies lay everywhere.

Kreia hesitated "Somethings wrong…I sence no one on board".

"You sense no one on board, sense any assassin droids creeping up behind us like last time?" Atton retorted.

"Everyone here has been slain, yet there are few signs of battle, no carbon scoring, no blaster fire. This place has been hit by assassins of a different sort" she explained as if she hadn't heard the man.

"Then what are we doing on this ship, We were better off in the facility!" he exclaimed "You guys are supposed to be Jedi?. You're the worst Jedi I ever met!".

Faith nodded "Attons right, we need to get off this ship".

"Oh?. And go where?" Kreia asked her coolly "If the assassin machine was correct, then we cannot reach the hangar…be silent, I need time to think".

"We might be able to by-pass the force field to the hangar by getting to the engine room on this ship, then exiting through the fuel pipe" Shayla suggested.

Atton rolled his eyes "Look, I don't mean to cast another shadow on this, but even if you could each the ship you cam in on, it wouldn't matter, We'll need the orbital drift charts to clear the Peragus asteroid field, unless you want to have the shortest flight out of Peragus ever recorded".

Dawn nodded "Okay, but then how did this ship dock here?".

"Well, of course they have to have the asteroid drift charts in their navicomputer. They'd have to" he said.

"Then we get their codes, then find away to the Ebon Hawk" she said, making it sound simple.

"Well, we'd have to get to the bridge. I mean..well, that's the biggest problem I can see" he thought about it.

Kreia nodded in agreement "That is a sound plan, for the moment. We should go, Our enemies gather while we wait".

Shayla nodded but said nothing, she just turned and headed down the corridor.


	6. Chapter 6

Knights of the Old Republic II: Sith Lords

Knights of the old Republic and Starwars are owned by George Lucas (I think he owns them both). Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters belong to Joss Whedon. I own nothing here. As said by many wise men..and women…please don't sue me.

The timeline for Buffy takes place about three years after the end of Buffy. No exact date has been decided. KOTOR 2 timeline starts right from the beginning of the game. I apologize now for my lack of grammar etc, etc. I've never posted anything I've written until now. This bug has been floating in my skull since I first read Slayers of the old republic by Michael Weyer. It definitely fed my imagination. Thanks Michael. Anyways on with the show. Please comment. It won't get better in quality or quantity without constructive criticism.

I should have mentioned previously that I have completed the story though the Peragus Facility, I am currently cleaning up small sections at a time and posting them, and writing the next stop in the adventure at the same time, I do have plans that will seriously send the KOTOR game into AU.

The bridge was only a short distance away, entering the remains of the bridge set everyone on edge, the entire bridge crew including an older man in a slightly different uniform looked as if they were murdered at their stations.

"This gives me the wiggins" Dawn said as she knelt to check one of the soldiers nearest to the door.

"You and me both" Xander said as he did the same with the Captains body.

"These look like Light Saber wounds" he said examining the body.

Kreia frowned "Assassins".

Atton ignored them all and headed for the front "There's the navicomputer, it'll take me a second to download the drift charts".

"Make it quick Atton, I do not wish to encounter these assassins of we can help it" Shayla directed as she moved to cover the way they entered.

Xander and Dawn meanwhile moved through the entire crew, salvaging several blaster pistols and more small crystal cylinders that Shayla explained were credit crystal or more commonly called cred-chips, each one had a different amount of currency programmed into it.

"Not a bad haul, I just feel bad for looting the dead" Dawn said quietly.

Xander nodded "It's okay Dawn, these guys don't need it anymore" he frowned "Sounds harsh I know".

Dawn smiled "It's okay, your right, we need everything we can get our hands on if we're going to get out of here".

"That's it, got it" Atton said as he pulled a datarecorder from the navicomputer.

"Okay, time to move, we make our way to the engine room and from there through the fuel pipe" Shayla said, her tone was that of someone not willing to argue.

No one did argue, not even atton, everyone fell into step behind her, everyone watching around them carefully.

They had passed through several rooms before Dawn started getting a strange feeling, like someone was watching them, she tried to shake it off but it kept persisting.

Kreia glanced at her a few seconds later, the two women knew at that moment that someone really was watching them, they both had felt it, Dawn was instinctively drawn to a nearby doorway, not the doorway itself but the area around it, Kreia as well.

In unison both women moved quickly, Dawn went low, her body pivoting as she dropped to perform a sweep kick as Kreia moved in with her vibroblade, a shimmering form appeared, the technological cloaking ability disrupted from the dual attacks.

Dawn struck the assassins legs at the same moment Kreia's blade bit into his..or her neck, the assassin was dead before anyone could react.

Then everything went to hell.

Nine more assassins shimmered into view, completely surrounding them, Atton reacted before anyone, easily drawing a bead on two assassins, his mining lasers firing off rapidly.

Shayla had slid in between two more assassins, her light saber deflecting the assassins staff attacks, her movements were precise and accurate.

Xander and Faith had moved back to back, Xander striking and parrying with his own light saber almost faster than anyone could see, Faith whirled her double bladed sword In perfect coordination with Xander, to keep the large weapon from interfering with his own weapon.

Kreia found herself instantly under assault from two more assassins, Dawn quickly found her self under attack by the last Assassin.

The fight seemed to drag on forever, everyone parrying and striking, dodging and weaving, Xander managed to disable one of the four assassins focusing on Faith and himself with a low swing that cut the assassins leg deep, he screamed in pain as he stumbled back against the wall.

Xander knew he should have moved in for the kill but he hesitated, that hestitation almost cost him his weapon as one of the assassins struck his weapon hand.

Faith managed to spin with her sword, smashing the flat of one blade against the assassins head, he flipped like a rag doll from the force of the blow, Xander took the moment to roll and snatch up his weapon before another opponent managed to sneak in a blow.

Dawn found the assassin an easy opponent, he left so many opening for her, yet she kept hesitating, the thought that this was a living person kept echoing in her head.

Then she spotted Shayla slammed against a bulkhead, Kreia went down under two staffs a second later, Dawn knew that the others wouldn't reach them in time.

The next few seconds were a blur as she felt a numbing cold seep through every fibre of her being, she watched as the world slowed down, the assassin she now faced seemed so slow, she easily deflected his staff and slashed across his chest, she was moving towards the two on Kreia before her opponent hit the ground.

Kreia was trying to bring her blade up to deflect the staves decending towards her, Dawn knew she had neither the reflexes or the strength to succeed, she stepped in, easily deflecting both staves wide then twisted her green blade, slashing across the chest of the first and then the second.

A few feet away Shayla was just starting to stand when two assassins began to advance, Dawn didn't want to risk the assassins a chance to get close to her new friend, she slid in between the two of them, the killer on her right went spinning from the powerful strike across his back and side, with a twist of her wrist she reversed the angle of her blade and drove it straight back, impaling the assassin through the stomach.

Xander only caught the last few seconds of Dawns fight after he and Faith had knocked out their opponents, Kreia was slowly standing up, Shayla looked up into the young womans eyes.

Everyone saw the last assassin slide off her blade as she kneeled facing away, it looked like an old Samurai movie the way she calmly stood up, her blade disappeared.

Faith moved to the brunettes side "Dawnie?".

"I'm..i'm okay Faith" she said quietly "We should keep moving".

Xander moved next to the Slayer and rested his hand on her shoulder, she looked at him with such fear in her eyes, he just nodded and fell in behind Dawn.

Dawn moved to help Shayla up, Kreia surprisingly found the hand of Atton extended, an offering to help her the rest of the way, she took it hesitantly.

With everyone no worse for wear they continued on, Xander and Faith watched Dawn as she fell in beside Shayla, every part of her stance screaming indifference to the lives she took.

Shortly down the corridor the area changed, Shayla seemed to slow and finally stop near one of the doors.

Kreia stepped forward "Are you alright?".

"I just need a second…this was my room" she said

"This was your room, when?" Atton asked.

"Before I lost consciousness and woke up on Peragus" she said quietly.

"We do not have much time, whatever you intend to do, do it quickly" Kreia stated.

Everyone waited, it was only a minute yet it felt like and eternity, she finally came out, smiling slightly "Okay, let's go".

The group quickly moved through corridor after corridor, bodies lay everywhere, Faith and Atton slowed only to check for obvious salvage.

Xander and Shayla took the lead, leaving Kreia and Dawn in the middle, the younger woman could feel the older woman's eyes periodically boring into her, after several more twists and turns Dawn finally snapped "What can I do for you Kreia?".

The elder Jedi stepped back from the verbal bite "I was only trying to get a feel for you child".

Dawn smiled "Child?. Kreia. Let me be very blunt with you, I stopped being a child along time ago, I am Dawn Summers and in case the obvious slipped past you it happens to be my name, use it".

Everyone was stunned by the display, mostly Shayla and Atton.

Dawn turned to Shayla and Xander "Shouldn't we keep going?".

The two nodded and quickly turned to resume their journey, Kreia slipped to the rear, it was obvious she wasn't used to being spoken to in such a manner by anyone, Faith decided to take up the position, smiling at the thought of leaving Atton with the old crone.

Faith said nothing as she walked by her adopted sister, she just kept her senses alert for any trouble that might come their way.

Shayla stopped in front of a door "This is the medbay".

Xander didn't hesitate, he opened the door quickly and moved inside his one good eye darting left and right, searching for signs of an ambush, Shayla was right behind him a few inches, the others followed after a second.

"Wow, this place is pretty clean, no signs of combat" Xander commented, then he spotted a shattered Kolto tank "Okay, I stand corrected".

Atton quickly moved to the medbay computer "I've got holorecords about some Sith?".

Everyone but Xander, Faith and Dawn stiffened at the word "I take it that's a bad thing?" Xander asked.

Atton just nodded dramatically and pushed a few buttons, everyone crowded around as the display came to life.

"_Somethings wrong ever since we picked up that Sith firefight in the region. Crewmen haven't been reporting for their shifts and I can't reach people on the com, The strange thing is I keep feeling like someone's watching us, here in the ship, but I can't see anyone. I don't like this"_ a rather attractive African woman reported.

No one said a word as Atton activated the second log "_Checking the survivor from the Sith vessel, I'm not sure whether he's alive or dead, or what's ever keeping him together. His flesh is cracked and scarred and I'm registering several thousand fractures in his skeleton, as if each bone was splintered repeatedly over time…then put back together. Judging from the scar tissue, I believe these wounds took place before his death. If so, he must have been in constant pain. I have no Idea what's been keeping him in one piece"._

Dawn whistled "Now that's creepy".

Xander smiled as he glanced to Faith, the two were relieved to see a small bit of the Dawn Summers poking out after the last fight.

Atton shook his head "You got that right sister" he sighed "One more".

"_This is the medical officer. The soldiers sent to medical have just…died. I don't know where the subject went, I think he's gone to find more of the crew. With him are Sith…they just appeared right out of thin air, like they were wearing stealth generators or something…I think they've always been on board…I mean since we picked up that freighter, they must have come on board the Harbinger then. I have no idea how many are on board the ship, there could be only a few or as many as a hundred. And with communications cut off, We can't call for help…I think that thing in the tank was a Sith Lord…alive this whole time, waiting for something to wake him up"._

Shayla looked to everyone in turn "I believe we should move quickly, no more salvage if we can help it, if a Sith Lord is truly on board this ship I highly doubt any of us would stand a chance".

Kreia nodded "I agree, to tarry would be to invite trouble".

Xander didn't need to be told twice, he just stepped to the side and bowed with an arm swept out "After you M'ladies".

Dawn smirked at his attempt to lighten the mood, Faith tried to hide hers she could see and Shayla was absolutely grinning.

Kreia frowned as she moved past Xander first, accidentally brushing his hand in a rude gesture.

Xander smiled and fell in step behind everyone, watching the rear carefully as they continued on their way.

Just outside of the medbay Atton stopped "Hey, this soldier has intact armor".

Shayla quickly joined him and kneeled by the body "Zabrak Combat Suit" she smiled "A good compromise between armor and unrestricted movement".

Xander smiled "Dawn get's it".

The younger Summers girl whirled on him "And why is that?".

Xander smiled as he looked into her eyes "Cause I will not be the one to tell Buffy that I let you waltz around nearly nude in a hostile area when we had the opportunity to not only clothe you but also add armor".

Dawn opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it, she sighed and turned to Shayla "Fine, give me the armor".

Xander smiled wide "Fear of the older sister works every time".

After Dawn slid into the rather comfortable armor and Shayla helped to adjust it they continued down the corridor, Xander found himself actually glancing back to the young woman a few times, "I have to say that you look good in that armor Dawn, gold and silver suits you".

Faith smirked and slapped him across the arm "Be thankful Buffy isn't here".

Dawn laughed and moved ahead of him leaving Xander standing there to think about the implications of his statement, when it clicked he immediately began to sputter "But…I….no…aggh..i give up".

Even Shayla and Atton chuckled at the young man, Kreia remained as impassive as always however.

Not long after the poke fun at Xander moment Shayla stopped at another door "This should be the turbolift to the lower level".

"Then what are we waiting for!" Atton said as he opened the door, he quickly entered and waited for everyone to climb on board before hitting the lower level.

The ride was quiet and fast, the doors opened to a darker corridor, the lights flickering from obvious power loss.

Atton moved out along with Kreia "I have a bad feeling about this".

Dawn touched his arm "What's wrong?".

He looked into her eyes, she could see the unease he was feeling "Don't you feel it, Something's gonna get real wrong, real quick".

Shayla stepped up next to him "We'll be carefull then, but we have to keep moving".

Atton nodded "Trust me, when it comes to staying alive, I;m rarely wrong about these things".

Faith snickered as she passed the three of them "Oh I don't think we doubt that" she winked.

Not ten meters down the corridor Kreia stiffened and slowly turned around, everyone else turned to see what she was seeing, and abrubtly stopped as a dark figure emerged from the shadows of the turbolift behind them

Kreia moved to the front "This battle is mine alone. He cannot kill what he cannot see, and power has blinded him long ago. Run, I shall be along shortly".

With that she turned and ran towards him, her vibro blade at the ready, Shayla moved to stop her but a bulkhead door dropped right behind her, effectively cutting off the route.

"Shit, Atton was right, things got bad" Xander hissed "Shayla, which way?".

The blonde Jedi stared at the door for a long second before turning "We need to find the engine maintenant console first, I think it's in there" she said pointing to a nearby room.

"Okay" he said and quickly opened it, sure enough there was a computer console, he watched as she quickly crossed the room and began typing away.

"Okay, doors to the ion engine is open" she said "Follow me".

Everyone quickly moved after her, soon they passed an open archway, the anchored door was three times thicker than a normal door Xander noticed as he ran through.

Soon the corridors changed, the floor became a catwalk of metal, the walls were tinted red from emergency lighting and various mechanical contraptions appeared in various places, shayla slowed as they turned the tenth corner, it could have been eleventh, Xander wasn't really counting, Shayla was working another computer.

"There, I activated the engine maintenance procedure, it should be safe to crawl through" she said and bolted down the catwalk.

The gang fell instep and soon found themselves stepping inside an engine, not that Xander would have recognized the engine, it did however look and feel like he stepped into an engine, he couldn't explain the feeling.

"Tell me your joking, that were not going to cross into the Peragus Facility through the fuel line, that's crazy!" Atton stopped shortly.

"Atton you need to trust me, come on!" Shayla said quickly.

"Alright, but I know I'm going to regret this" he sighed and they moved towards the tunnel.

At that moment Shayla, Xander and Dawn all collapsed to their knee's screaming in pain, they all held their left hands close to their stomachs.

Atton and Faith were at there sides a second later "Xander, Dawnie!" Faith called out.

"Wha..what's wrong, Are you three alright?" Atton asked, the concern evident on their faces."Dammit, Hold on, It's only a little further. Don't give up on us now!" he screamed.

Dawn calmed down before Xander and Shayla, her face was pale and drenched in sweat "Didn't..know you cared so much Rand" she said with heavy breath.

Xander calmed as did Shayla, they both lay there for a few seconds "That was intense, I never what to feel that again".

"You and I both Xander" Shayla wheezed.

"What happed?" Faith asked.

Xander and Shayla shook there heads, Xander spoke first however "Felt like someone dipped my hand in lava or something just as hot…not like I know what lava feels like".

Dawn shook her head "I..i think Kreia's hurt..".

Shayla looked at the young Jedi and then to Xander "I think your righ" she took a few deep breaths, stretching her left hand to get some feeling back.

"Okay, you guys look fine, come on, we need to keep moving" Atton barked and disappeared dwon the tunnel.

A short way down the tunnel Atton called out "I can see a utility droid just up ahead, looks like it was hit by an ion charge and then dumped here".

Shayla pushed her way to the front just as the small droid began to hop and make strange beeping sounds "Dee..reet. Dee..eet?".

Shayla nodded like she understood the machine "I know, we ran into the protocol droid earlier, he attacked us too".

"Dee.dree…eet." the machine whirred and clicked, it actually sounded sad.

Shayla smiled and patted it on the head "Don't blame yourself. If you hadn't gotten us out of the administration level, we'd have never made it this far".

The droid perked up a bit "Dee – dreet!".

"Okay then, let's go" Shayla said.

The tiny droid turned and lead the way, Dawn moved to walk next to Shayla "You actually understood that thing?".

Shayla nodded "Utility droids have a rather basic binary language, you can easily teach yourself to understand it over time".

Faith shook her head from behind "Sounds like a geek thing to me" she began to chuckle "Hmm, a girl and her droid".

Xander elbowed the brunette slayer "Faith!".

"What!" she asked smiling "It had to be said!".

Dawn was chuckling from up front, as was Shayla, Xander looked between all three women and again shook his head "Agh, I just never catch a break" he said defeatedly.

Atton patted him on the back "Maybe you should just stop saying words".

All three Earthlings stopped and began to laugh really hard.

Atton stared at them all, then to Shayla, she just shrugged her shoulders and watched the display "What, what did I say!".

With the Help of the droid, T3-M4, it took no time at all to reach the facility proper, the droid even disabled several mines placed in side the fuel lines and his built in weapon systems ensured the few droids the group encountered enroute to the hangar bay weren't much of a problem.

Faith patted the droid on the head "Can I keep you little guy?".

T3 beeped a few times eliciting a chuckle from Shayla "He said find your own droid".

Faith stared at the tiny machine for a few seconds before laughing herself, "Alright" she said "Care to help me build one T3?".

The droid beeped some more and hopped a few times, shayla raised an eyebrow at what he was saying.

Faith looked to the Jedi as they waited for Atton to salvage a few pieces from the mining droids they destroyed "Well?".

Shayla shook her head obviously confused "He said…he'd be happy to help make a droid with you".

Faith caught the look on the Jedi's face and instantly whirled on T3 "Why you dirty little…now I know why you were dubbed UTILITY DROID" she emphasized.

Faith relaxed suddenly "But I'm gonna hold you to your promise T3" she winked.

T3 beeped once and sunk low as Faith walked over to Atton.

"Hey Rand" she smiled as she used Dawn's nickname for the scoundrel "Which spider droid is in the best shape?".

Atton looked at her strangely and pointed to one without a head "That one, it needs a head and power supply but other than that it should be repairable….i assume that's what your planning?".

Faith nodded and picked up the several hundred pound droid like a backpack full of clothes, she still had use of her right hand though and everyone had seen her use the double bladed weapon without difficulty.

Xander looked to Dawn "I want one too".

"You gonna carry it?" Dawn winked.

"Okay, I'm gonna buy one, something cuter than a spider with guns for arms" he retorted.

Dawn nodded "Yeah, cuter is good, though her's will likely be able to kick some serious ass".

Xander nodded and bowed his head "I feel so inadequate".

Dawn burst into laughter again as everyone prepared to move out.

It didn't take much longer to reach the Hangar control room, as soon as they entered atton ran for the opposite door, T3 immediately raced up a platform and accessed the computer.

Atton spun "This door's magnetically sealed. I can't believe this!. The ship's right out there and we can't get to it!".

The door opened behind him.

He turned and shrugged "Never mind".

Shayla smiled "Thank T3, he fixed the damaged circuits".

Atton nodded but didn't say a word, Dawn stepped up to T3, "Don't worry little buddy, he'll warm up to you yet".

T3 beeped and whistled at her and then raced down the ramp and after Atton, Shayla smiled "He said he doesn't count on it but he should at least try to keep the guy from getting himself killed".

Dawn smiled "That's one hell of a droid".

Xander rolled his eyes and smiled "Can we uh..you know…finish with the escaping from certain death?".

Shayla twitched from his unique blend of speech and fell in behind the strange three humans.

From the main control they group cut a swath through the few remaining droids in their way, the last major barricade came in the form of a decontamination chamber which was easily circumvented.

The group hesitated as they entered the last storage bay, everyone stared at the ship that would hopefully allow them to escape, the Ebon Hawk.

"It's pretty" Dawn said Quietly.

Xander nodded, Faith whistled.

Shayla smiled "She looks like a fine ship".

"Um, guys, what are we waiting for?" Atton asked.

"Shush, we're taking a moment" Xander said.

"Oh" was all Atton could say.

Xander slapped his hands together "Okay, moments over, shall we escape?".

"Yes, let's" Shayla agreed.

Dawn and Faith just smiled as they all broke from cover and raced for the ship, Atton caught their attention a few seconds into the hangar "Damn, Sith Troopers, When we get in board you get to the laser cannons, I'll fire up the ion engines!".

Shayla grabbed Xander and dragged him to a ladder that lead down to a comfortable looking chair, she shoved him towards it "The red button activates the turret, the controls are easy to figure out" she hollered as she moved to a second station.

Xander did as he was told and settled into the seat, pushing the red button he watched several display screens activate, soldiers in shiny silver or maybe it was chrome armor with rifles were running amongst the cargo containers taking position to fire on the ship, he moved the two controls and quickly figured out how to maneuver the cannon, he took a bead on one and sighed before pulling the trigger, several red bolts of energy reached out and struck a trooper, the impact burned clean through him.

Xander sucked in his breath and targeted another, then another, then another, he lost track of the number of troopers he killed, but the burning bodies on the hangar bay deck was growing.

Finaly the numbers dwindled and within a few seconds the few remaining troopers fell to the combined laser fire from both his and Shayla's laser turrets.

Xander felt the ship moving a few seconds later, he climbed out of the turret and headed towards the sound of voices, he found everyone except for Shayla who was right behind him crowded around, Atton was in the pilots seat.

The ship shook violently as he brought the freighter out of the hangar bay "The Warship!" he hissed "Great, they hit us, were dead, they miss us were dead..".

"What do you mean!" Faith interrupted.

"The asteroids are jam packed full of peragian fuel deposits, highly unstable, those turbo lasers could set off the entire asteroid belt" he grunted as he piloted the ship in erratic maneuvers.

T3 began to beep and whine insesently.

"Somebody shut that trashcompactor up!" he called out.

Dawn stepped into the co-pilots chair "Can you fly this thing or not?".

Shayla stepped in "Just do your best to keep your distance, we'll get out of this yet".

"What of the asteroids?. We can take them out as well can we not?" Kreia asked.

"That'll take us out as well as them" Atton snapped.

"Then we die here, choose now" Kreia huffed.

Xander shook his head as he made eye contact with Shayla "There's got to be another way. I say keep avoiding them until we clear the asteroid field".

"Then we can jump to hyperspace" Shayla agreed.

Atton nodded "Hold on, this will get a little rocky!".

The ship began to bank left and right violently, laser fire passed by them on all sides, a second later everyone saw the stars appear to stretch before them and then everything flashed, they appeared to be tarveling through a blue tunnel.

"Okay, that was intense" Xander breathed sharply.

"Yeah, I'll say" Faith nodded as she slid into an empty chair.

Atton spun around in his chair "Well, now that we just killed a planet, maybe one of you can tell me what's going on?. Because between assassin droids, a sith lord that looks like he sleeps with vibroblades and being target practice for a republic warship, I was better off in my cell!".

Kreia stepped up a foot "The republic warship was the Harbinger. It was seized on it's way to Telos by the Sith, they sought you Jedi"

"Why were they looking for me?" shayla asked.

"Because you are the last of the Jedi. Once you are dead, then they have won" Kreia said.

"But I was exiled from the order" she said painfully.

Kreia sighed "Exile or not, the Sith believe you to be a Jedi Knight, and that is all that matters".

"Well, in a way there wrong, she's not the last of the Jedi" Faith smirked as she draped an arm over both Xander and Dawn.

"The Sith do not know this yet. Even though it is next to pointless. The Jedi Civil war destroyed the Jedi. By wars end, barely a hundred Jedi remained. Many fell in battle….and many more were seduced by Revan's teachings" Kreia explained, seeming almost like a kindly school teacher for a moment.

"What about the Jedi on Dantooine…Coruscant?" Shayla asked.

Kreia shook her head "The Academy on Dantooine is nothing more than a crater that echoes with the ghosts of dead Jedi, The Temple on Coruscant lies empty. The waters in the room of a thousand fountains have fallen still, in reverence to the fallen Jedi…and those now lost" she moved to sit down, Dawn gave her her seat at the co-pilots station.

"Many Jedi blamed the teachings of the Jedi Masters for Revans fall…and the Civil war that followed" she continued.

Shayla leaned against the bulkhead deep in thought "If any survivors still live, we need to warn them".

"Perhaps, but they are Jedi no longer. If the Sith have not already slain them, then they well not help you, nor can you help them" Kreia stated.

"Before, you said the Harbinger was on it's way to Telos was it?" Dawn asked.

Kreia nodded "Yes…to aid in the recovery effort there. Many roads lead to Telos, including ours".

Atton chuckled "Not like we have much of a choice, the Peragus astrogation charts being what they are".

"It is where we must go…and where the Harbinger was bound before our unfortunate encounter on Peragus" Kreia said.

"How did you know I was on board the Harbinger?". Shayla asked.

Kreia smiled, she actually smiled, it caught more than a few of the escapees off guard "You were difficult to find, but coincidence was on our side. When I learned that you were on the vessel, I knew the Sith would not be far behind".

She sighed, obviously the strain of the last few days catching up with her, and from losing a hand, Xander just noticed but felt it would be wise to leave it alone for the moment, he pulled back, feeling ashamed for not seeing the obvious sooner.

"When we intercepted the Harbinger, it was crippled, drifting in space. It was a simple matter to board the vessel and rescue you" she said to shayla "Unknown to me however, the Sith were already on board. Just as we made the jump to hyperspace, they fired upon us, nearly destroying the Ebon Hawk".

"How come I don't remember any of this?" Shayla asked.

Faith laughed "Uhm, weren't you unconscious and shit, all locked up in the back of the bus?".

Dawn and Xander rolled their eyes at her obvious rip off comment, she seemed to be proud though and that was all that mattered to her.

"The grating warrior woman is correct" Kreia nodded, drawing a glare from Faith and chuckles from her two friends "What ever occurred on board the Harbinger had rendered you unconscious. Though your thoughts were faint. It was a simple matter to find you, sealed in one of the cargo holds".

"Then how did we get to Peragus?" she asked.

Kreia shook her head and opened her mouth to speak but T3 interupted her with a series of beeps and whistles.

"Be silent, we're having a conversation here" Kreia demanded.

"T3 says he repaired the ship and got us to Peragus" Shayla smiled.

Atton laughed "Repaired this ship my eye, Next thing you know it's going to claim credit for saving our skins!" he shook his head "If that little noise maker says it repaired the ship once, then it can prove it by doing it again. Go on, get!".

T3 sunk low "Dwooooo".

Faith stood up angry "Hey asshole, You got a serious problem, keep it to yourself, that little droid pretty much did save our hides, wanna take your frustrations out on something, save it for the Halloween rejects that are after us!", the anger in her eyes even stunned Kreia into silence, Faith leaned against the wall and sighed "Now, I believe you two were discussing the situation?".

"Indeed" Kreia said hesitantly.

Shayla nodded "Kreia, this all seems like an unusual set of coincidences".

"True, but as one trained in the force, you know that true coincidences are rare" Kreia smiled again.

Xander crossed his arms in a thoughtful pose "We got away from these Sith…the question now is how do we stop them?".

Faith shook her head "Xan, the others are looking for us, are you sure you want to do this?"

Dawn rested her hand on the dark haired slayers arm and looked deep in her eyes, a slight smile traced the edge of her lips "I think we both know Xander well enough to know how stubborn he is" she looked to Xander and then to shayla "Besides, we're Jedi now and Jedi stick together…right?".

Xander nodded, Shayla smiled, the relief from simply knowing she wasn't alone in this situation was evident in her eyes "Right" she said quietly.

Atton stood up "Look…Enough with the 'WE' already".

Faith glared at him "You want off?. Once we reach Telos. Have fun".

Atton shook his head "No…that's not what I'm saying…i…argh!" he growled and sat back down, focusing on the controls even though the auto-pilot was engaged.

Kreia found herself smiling from the strange interaction between the two "We cannot hope to triumph against them alone. To stop them, you will need weapons, allies, and…a teacher. In the end, I fear it may not be enough".

"I don't think we have any other choice" Dawn said quietly as she moved closer to Shayla.

"Shayla, you fought in the Mandalorian Wars, and it cost you everything. Are you willing to sacrifice as much again?" Kreia asked.

The blonde Jedi stared at the old woman for a few seconds, "We must stop them. There's no other choice".

Kreia was obviously getting frustrated "You are not listening to me. This is not like any field of battle you have ever fought in. Think carefully on your choice. If you choose to fight, if you choose to war, it is a path few turn from once the first steps are taken" she leaned back slightly in the chair "It carries with it a terrible price. And in the end, you may find you have nothing left to sacrifice".

Shayla crossed her arms defiantly "If I do not try, then we have lost anyway".

Kreia stood up suddenly, not bad for an old woman who just lost a hand "Pah, like so many Jedi, you hear, but do not listen. You have much to learn. But we have spoken enough, and my wound pains me. If you have no other questions, find me in the crew quarters…there, we will speak more".

Atton couldn't help but smirk "Hey, don't stop your long, boring rants on my account. I was just getting sleey-eyed".

Both Xander and Dawn glanced to Faith, she just held up her hands in defeat, she wasn't going to explode on the man again, not at the moment at least.

Kreia moved towards the door and stopped "Also, in private, we will be mercifully free from the opinions of imbeciles and fools".

Everyone watched the woman leave, Atton sighed and turned slightly in his chair "Look, uh, not like I care or anything, but you might want to go check on our passenger, especially with that hand of hers".

Shayla nodded and left without saying a word.

Faith followed almost right behind her, just as quietly. Dawn and Xander looked at each other, the exhaustion both were feeling was clear "Nap time?" Xander asked.

"Nap time is good time" Dawn said with a tired smile.

The two stood up and left Atton to do his thing, it was obvious that everyone wanted a little time alone.

Xander paused by the door "Atton…how long till we reach Telos?".

"Three days" he said quietly.

Dawn nodded "Good, I think we all need some down time, I get a feeling we won't be getting a lot of it in the future".


	7. Chapter 7

Knights of the Old Republic II: Sith Lords

Knights of the old Republic and Starwars are owned by George Lucas (I think he owns them both). Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters belong to Joss Whedon. I own nothing here. As said by many wise men..and women…please don't sue me.

The timeline for Buffy takes place about three years after the end of Buffy. No exact date has been decided. KOTOR 2 timeline starts right from the beginning of the game. I apologize now for my lack of grammar etc, etc. I've never posted anything I've written until now. This bug has been floating in my skull since I first read Slayers of the old republic by Michael Weyer. It definitely fed my imagination. Thanks Michael. Anyways on with the show. Please comment. It won't get better in quality or quantity without constructive criticism.

I should have mentioned previously that I have completed the story though the Peragus Facility, I am currently cleaning up small sections at a time and posting them, and writing the next stop in the adventure at the same time, I do have plans that will seriously send the KOTOR game into AU.

Faith knew she was having a slayer dream the moment everything started to get super clear, she never had dreams this vibrant.

"Faith?" echoed a voice from behind.

"Buffy?" she called out as she spun, instantly recognizing the voice.

Sure enough, only a few feet away, standing in the familiar desert that a lot of the slayer dreams seemed to occur in was Buffy Summers.

The blonde Slayer raised an eyebrow, "I think I can count how many times you've used my full name on one hand Faith, what's up?".

She just shook her head "Sorry, it's been a rather stressful few days".

Buffy nodded "How are you guys, Dawnie?".

Faith smiled "Peachy keen B. We're all safe, made a few friends too….and a few enemies".

Buffy frowned "What's the dimension like?".

"Ha, not like I expected it to be, all futuristic with spaceships and shit" she said, eyes wide.

Buffy looked surprised "At least it isn't a hell dimension".

"Well, it ain't a hell dimension, but one of the big bad's after us sure looks like a demon, all cracked and scarred, even a doctor has no clue what's keeping him together" Faith shuddered "Creepy mo'fo too, set my slayer sences wild".

"Sure he's not a demon?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, different feel, like a human that's full of some bad mojo" Faith explained.

Faith looked deep into Buffy's eyes "There's a few things you should know though..".

Buffy just looked at her, remaining silent "Xander and Dawn have been changed…their…not normal…people anymore".

"What do you mean not normal?. You just said you guys are alright?" Buffy started to get worried.

Faith held out her hands calmly "And I was telling the truth, they're fine, I'm fine. It's just that something in this dimension changed them, gave them access to something called the force, it's powerful too, I mean they have already begun to develop some pretty awesome abilities…I saw Xander jump ten meters with little effort to attack some big nasty robot".

Buffy was stunned "Ten meters?".

Faith nodded.

"I can't jump ten meters" she said almost pouting.

Faith smiled "Neither can I".

"What about Dawnie" Buffy asked.

"Quite the little swordswoman she's turned into…" her face darkened at the memory "Uh..she's taken human life Buffy, but don't go freaking out…it was literally us or them, they weren't playing around, she saw a friend in trouble and she reacted, but she's okay I think, with the whole killing thing…no..i don't mean she's fine with killing.." Faith sighed "Fuck, I suck at this".

Buffy was definitely stunned, it took her a few seconds to find the words or the breath to speak "Dawnie killed…what about Xander?".

Faith nodded "Yeah, bad guy soldiers working for the big bad I told you about".

Buffy looked ready to cry, or break something, with buffy you could never really tell "Is it this Force connection that might be affecting them?".

"No, I don't think so…Shayla described it as a tool really, the user decides whether to use it for good or evil" she said.

"Shayla?. One of your new friends?" Buffy asked.

"And a Jedi…like Dawn and Xander, Their called Jedi Knights" Faith nodded "The Jedi is an order of force users who apparently dedicate their lives to helping others and protecting a galactic government called the Republic, the big bad is a Sith, basically the opposite" she added choosing to leave out the part about Jedi easily falling to the Sith.

Buffy inhaled deeply "Okay, the important thing is your all okay".

"Yeah B, were good for now" Faith smiled.

"We're working on a way to get you home, you know that…with this connection Willows got an actual trail to follow in order to find out where you guys are…dimensionaly speaking that is….at least that's her theory" Buffy stammered.

"Whoa, sounding like Red there B" Faith chuckled.

"I know, it's been like four days of me and Willow, what do you expect?" Buffy shrugged.

Faith nodded "B, there's more you should know".

"Like?" the blonde asked quietly, not sure if she wanted to know.

"Xander and Dawn…they…they won't leave Shayla alone to face the big bad, they have already declared to stick with her to the end, whatever it may be" she explained.

Buffy was holding her breath, it took nearly a minute before she exhaled and spoke "What's the situation with this big bad sloth?".

"Sith" Faith clarified.

"Whatever" Buffy replied.

Faith smiled slightly at her antics "This guy wants to destroy every Jedi in existence, from what I understand, Shayla is the last…until Dawn and Xander showed up. Anyways, he wants to bring the usual darkness and destruction to the entire Galaxy, Shayla has vowed to stop it".

"So Xander and Dawn being who they are have stepped up to back her" Buffy said with a smile.

"Buffy, your smiling" Faith pointed out in confusion.

"Yes, I am" Buffy nodded.

"Why?" she asked.

Buffy stepped closer "Because they are who they are, I worry about you three a lot, Dawn cause she's my sister, Xander cause of his damned good heart and you cause you're family…I don't know when it happened but yeah, you're family".

Faith was stunned to hear those words come from the woman's mouth but she somehow smiled to hide it "Thanks B, that means a lot".

"No prob" she said "So, I guess I'll have to work with Willow to figure out how we're going to find you quickly then".

Faith shook her head "But they won't leave them Buffy and seriously you should know, neither will I".

Buffy nodded "I know, which is why this has changed from a rescue mission to a relief mission".

"What?" Faith asked completely stunned.

"Your letting the dream flies in" Buffy smiled.

Faith closed her mouth "Your going to come through aren't you?".

Buffy nodded "Even if we manage to rescue you guys, what if this guy has the power to come after them…it's a chance I'm not willing to take, Dawn and Xander won't abandon this Shayla and I won't abandon them".

Faith nodded, not quite sure of what to say.

"Look, the spell is almost at it's limits, just stay safe, and give my love to the others" Buffy said.

"Will do B" Faith smiled "Take care, I'll see you around".

Buffy nodded as everything faded away.


	8. Chapter 8

Knights of the Old Republic II: Sith Lords

Knights of the old Republic and Starwars are owned by George Lucas (I think he owns them both). Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters belong to Joss Whedon. I own nothing here. As said by many wise men..and women…please don't sue me.

The timeline for Buffy takes place about three years after the end of Buffy. No exact date has been decided. KOTOR 2 timeline starts right from the beginning of the game. I apologize now for my lack of grammar etc, etc. I've never posted anything I've written until now. This bug has been floating in my skull since I first read Slayers of the old republic by Michael Weyer. It definitely fed my imagination. Thanks Michael. Anyways on with the show. Please comment. It won't get better in quality or quantity without constructive criticism.

I should have mentioned previously that I have completed the story though the Peragus Facility, I am currently cleaning up small sections at a time and posting them, and writing the next stop in the adventure at the same time, I do have plans that will seriously send the KOTOR game into AU.

Dawn stepped quietly from the quarters she shared with Xander and Faith, both seemed to be sleeping rather peacefully. She however was still wired, like every nerve in her body was super charged with energy.

She decided to check the main area, she thought something to eat might be helpful, stepping into the room she spotted Shayla, meditating on the floor.

She quietly tried to move past her towards one of the storage compartments, unfortunately Shayla opened her eyes almost immediately.

"Sorry, didn't mean to bother you" she said as she continued to the compartment.

"It's okay Dawn, I was finding it difficult to meditate anyways" she said as she stood up and moved to one of the couches.

Dawn grabbed a bag of some kind of cracker and moved to another couch "Something's bothering you".

"Am I that transparent?" Shayla asked.

Dawn just smiled and nodded as she popped a cracker in her mouth.

Shayla sighed "I talked with Kreia earlier, and the topics have left me in a rather uncomfortable state of mind".

Dawn didn't say a word, sometimes the best thing someone could do was to just listen.

"Kreia thinks my connection to the force was deliberately stripped from me by the Jedi council…such a thought disturbs me. No. It angers me…and I cannot afford to indulge the anger, yet I cannot shake it" she said quietly.

"Go on" she said and offered a cracker, pleased that they tasted like saltines.

Shayla took one and nibbled "We are all somehow connected…Kreia doesn't know why, but the connection is there, we felt the pain when the Sith Lord took her hand…".

Dawn nodded "Not a pleasant memory I agree".

"It might be a serious issue however, if one of us should die…" her words trailed off.

Dawn understood immediately, her face paled "Definitely not a pleasant thought".

"But it is likely what has allowed me to regain a small connection to the force, this link with Kreia…with you and Xander though, I'm at a loss" she shook her head.

Dawn thought about it for a second "It feels instinctual".

Shayla straightened slightly "How so?'.

"Like it's always been within me…the knowledge of how to use the force, I can feel it, all around me. I held the light saber and I knew how to wield it, I knew when to move, when to parry, when to strike, I could see the gaps in the assassins defenses" she explained.

Shayla crossed her arms almost protectively, her face a mask of deep thought "Perhaps you two are force sensitive because of this link with Kreia and i…I can think of no other explanation".

Dawn nodded "Just because we have this connection, this instinctual knowledge, doesn't mean we'll be able to control it though".

Shayla nodded "A wise realization".

"Common sense actually" she smiled.

"Though I am still relearning to use to force, I still remember the training, the lessons I took at the academy…if you're willing, I could guide you?" Shayla offered.

Dawn smiled "I'd like that, I'm not sure about Xander though, I'd have to talk to him about it".

"No need, any help I can get would be nice" said the man in question from the corridor.

Both women turned to see the sleepy eyed man leaning against the doorway, his hair a disheveled mess "I for one have no intentions of falling to the dark side…did I just say that?".

Shayla nodded "An apt description".

Dawn smiled "Cracker?" she offered.

Xander smiled "Hmm, food good".

Dawn watched Xander munch down several crackers like a ravenous animal before she broke his concentration, he finished and leaned back against the couch from his perch on the floor.

She got a strange feeling all of a sudden, then she spotted Xander trying very hard to not look at Shayla, she smiled slightly and stood up "I think I'm going to go check on Atton".

Shayla nodded, still cross legged on her couch, Xander smiled, she could see the silent thanks in his eyes, he really wanted a moment alone with the woman.

Dawn stood up and headed towards the bridge, she just entered when Atton spoke "How's our passenger, she still aging?".

"Don't know, Shayla talked with her while I slept, or tried to anyways" Dawn replied and slipped into the co-pilots chair "I got the feeling she was being all cryptic though, Shayla seems to have a lot to think about".

"I am not surprised. Just so you know, the whole 'cryptic jedi' routine is irritating. If you really want to see the future, you should be at the pazaak table" he replied.

Dawn assumed it was a game, from the way he spoke but decided against asking "I don't think Kreia is a Jedi" she said quietly.

"Then she must be royalty, because she's got to be queen of the Galaxy to bark out orders like that. Or maybe she's just senile?" he mused.

"I mean how old do you think she is?. She may have been good-looking once, but it takes some hard living to make creases like that" he added.

Dawn turned slightly, "If she's good looking to you, you must have been hit pretty hard when I wasn't looking!" she smirked.

"Hey, I just got out of prison. If we had a decent navicomputer, trust me, we'd be dropping out of hyperspace into the Nar shadaa red sector right about now" he said smiling "After spacing that old witch of course" he silently added.

Dawn rolled her eyes, men, she thought "Look. Ease off the insults. She was wounded helping us escape remember?".

"Whoa, all right, all right!. Don't get mad at me. I didn't ask her to stay behind and get her hand cut off, okay?. I mean..i appreciate what she did and all, but she could stand to lay off the insults herself you know" he exclaimed.

Dawn shook her head "Are we still on course for this Telos place?".

Atton sighed in relief at the conversation change "Like we have a choice. It's the only place Peragus had logged into their astrogation charts. If you thought Peragus was dead, then Telos is a dying world their trying to breathe back to life" he checked a few settings on the console "We should be there in another two and a half days or so, you can check our course on the galaxy map behind you".

""I think I'll do that" she smiled and moved to the back of the cock-pit.

Xander stared at the floor for what seemed like along time before actually looking up to see Shayla staring at him "Uh, hi" he said nervously.

"Hi" she smiled.

"So..um, you were a Jedi, before all this?" he asked.

Shayla nodded "Yes, years ago".

"Did you have a light saber back then?" he asked.

"Yes, it was taken from me by the council when I was exiled though" she said quietly.

"Oh" he said just as quietly.

Shayla breathed in sharply "I remember it though, it was my weapon, it was a part of me in many ways, I never realized how much a Jedi relies upon their Lightsabers until mine was taken".

Xander saw a glimmer in her eyes "What did it look like?".

"It was a double bladed lightsaber, a much more difficult weapon to master, the blade and crystal were unique, the council had never seen anything like it before" she said smiling at the memory "Viridian in color, it served me through some very trying times before and during the war".

Xander smiled "Then we'll just have to make you another, unique blade that is…not that the ones you made are crappy…bad weapons…" he just shut his mouth feeling like an idiot.

Shayla giggled, shaking him from his pout "Xander, it's okay…the weapons I made back on Peragus are as you say Crappy, and yes, I'd like a chance to build something unique, not to replace the one taken, but to symbolize a new life".

"A new saber for a new start" Xander said.

"Yes" she smiled.

Dawn slipped from the cock-pit after hearing Atton snore, she realized the guy didn't have any quarters on the ship, she quickly headed towards the quarters she shared with Xander and Faith.

Entering the common area she realized both Xander and Shayla were not present, she automaticaly figured they had returned to bed and continued her way to the right side of the ship.

Nearing their quartesr she spotted only one figure sleeping, the other bunk and makeshift cot on the floor were empty, Xander apparently went somewhere else on the ship, she smiled slightly, wondering if her big brother had finally taken the final step to returning to the land of the living, instead of the perpetual celibate life he had been living the last three years.

"Dawn?" The soft whisper of Faith's voice distracted her train of thought as she grabbed an extra blanket from the shelf near the door.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you, go back to sleep" she said quietly.

Faith sat straight up, her eyes were untouched by sleep, Dawn recognized the look on her face.

"What's wrong Faith?" she asked, clutching the blanket close and moving to sit next to her.

The brunette stared at the floor for several seconds before actually making eye contact, the words were still not flowing however, Faith just stared into Dawn's eyes, time seemed to slow but finally the woman spoke "How can you live with it?".

Dawn paled and sighed, she should have known this conversation would happen "I don't know" she said so quietly that anyone other than Faith wouldn't have heard.

"I took a life...and it haunts my dreams every night" Faith admitted "I wake up feeling dirty, wrong".

Dawn nodded "I...i think about the lives i took...i regret having to kill those men, but i know it was us or them, i keep seeing Shayla and Kreia, then i imagine you or Xander..." she took a deep breath "Things are different now Faith, this place follows a different set of rules than we're used to, i didn't realize that until i had a chance to stop and think...and i think Xander can see it too".

Faith suddenly grasped both her hands tightly, not forcefully but like someone who just needed the touch of another person.

"I can feel it too...God Dawnie, i don't know if i have it in me.." she began to cry, just a few tears but it more than she had ever seen.

Dawn pulled lightly causing Faith to let go and attempt to move back, Dawn didn't give her a chance and wrapped her arms around the woman and pulled her close "It's okay, you will do what you can and we'll be there right beside you" she whispered quietly.

Faith just held onto her, the warmth of her body seemed to calm her within seconds, she didn't let go for nearly a minute.

"Wow, shit..." Faith gasped as she pulled back, wiping the tears from her face "Dawn..i'm..".

"No" Dawn interrupted "No sorries, it's what sisters are for" she smiled.

"You really mean that don't you?" Faith asked, the surprise clearly written on her features.

Dawn nodded "I do, and i always will, your family now...i don't know when it happened but i can feel it inside and that is all that matters".

Faith started to cry again, but this time moved back from her 'little sister' "That's what Buffy said..." she managed to say, her voice strained.

Dawn had a strange look on her face "She did?".

Faith nodded slowly "Yeah, it was a while back" she looked down, the tears stopped, or at least slowed.

"That makes it official" She smiled "No turning back now...hmm, Faith Summers...i like it".

The look on the woman's face was priceless, it took nearly everything Dawn had in her to not burst out laughing, Faith quickly relaxed however and chuckled.

"Okay squirt, you win...but i ain't changing my name to Summers" holding her palms up in emphasis.

"How about Winters?" Dawn almost giggled.

Faith stopped, "I actually like it...".

"Are you serious?" Dawn asked "I was only joking".

Faith nodded "I know, but it kinda fits...Summers and Winters, where theirs one, the other ain't far off".

Dawn shook her head "Your hopeless" she said, taking a light punch on the shoulder for the comment.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Just cause" the Slayer replied.

Dawn stared at the woman for a long moment, then stood up "Well i should actually get this blanket to our pilot, he's sleeping in the cock-pit".

Faith nodded "He's an ass, but he's our ass".

"That's...not exactly the words i would've used" Dawn said.

Faith shrugged "Brain's tired, simple words are easier".

Dawn slammed the blanket down on top of Faiths head.

"What the Hell Summers!" Faith barked "Why?".

Dawn smiled as she backed up for the door "Just cause" she smiled.

Faith smiled evily "This means war kiddo".

"Bring it on" she purred.

Faith chuckled slightly "Thanks".

"No problem" she replied as she slipped into the hallway.

Faith stared through the cock-pit window as the ship dropped from hyperspace, Atton easily guided the freighter into a star system along with several other ship, they were all larger than the Hawk.

"Wow, those are big" she said.

"Wait till you see Citadel station" he smirked.

Faith just stared out the window, a few minutes later she saw a planet come into view, as it grew larger she could have sworn it had a large dark splotch that covered a quarter of its surface.

Then she realized it was a space station "Holy shit!" she breathed.

"Told ya" Atton smiled "It was built to help with the Telos rebuilding project, it was bombarded by the Sith early in the Sith war, the Republic is trying to rebuild it, if it pays off, they can try the same thing with other worlds devastated in the war".

"Wow" was all she said.

Everyone else entered the bridge area shortly afterwards, Xander and Dawn were instantly stunned by the sight, Shayla was impressed but not awed like her two new apprentices.

Faith smiled at the thought 'At least you guys have someone to help you learn' she thought.

Atton checked a few more settings "We're coming in, everyone should buckle in".


	9. Chapter 9

-1Knights of the Old Republic II: Sith Lords

Knights of the old Republic and Starwars are owned by George Lucas (I think he owns them both). Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters belong to Joss Whedon. I own nothing here. As said by many wise men..and women…please don't sue me.

The timeline for Buffy takes place about three years after the end of Buffy. No exact date has been decided. KOTOR 2 timeline starts right from the beginning of the game. I apologize now for my lack of grammar etc, etc. I've never posted anything I've written until now. This bug has been floating in my skull since I first read Slayers of the old republic by Michael Weyer. It definitely fed my imagination. Thanks Michael. Anyways on with the show. Please comment. It won't get better in quality or quantity without constructive criticism.

I should have mentioned previously that I have completed the story though the Peragus Facility, I am currently cleaning up small sections at a time and posting them, and writing the next stop in the adventure at the same time, I do have plans that will seriously send the KOTOR game into AU.

CHAPTER 2: Citadel Station

Xander, Dawn and Faith looked all around the docking area as they decended the ramp from the Ebon Hawk, several other ships were berthed nearby, several non humans were working around the ships.

"Aliens" Xander whispered "Andrew would piss himself if he knew he was missing out on this".

Faith frowned slightly, she hadn't had a chance to tell them Buffy had made contact with her, first she didn't know how to tell them, second she didn't think it was currently a wise thing to do, just in case Buffy couldn't send the reinforcements she promised.

A female voice echoed across an intercom _"Attention, This is Citadel Station Bay Control, Dock Module 126. Please remain where you are. Lieutenant Grenn will arrive shortly to meet you"._

Atton looked to Shayla "I don't like the sound of that. If they think we caused the explosion…" he stopped at the sight of an older official looking man approaching with two soldiers on either side of him "Uh oh, here comes the welcoming party. They may not know what happened, so don't blow it".

"I'm Lietenant Grenn, Telos Security Forces, I have orders to take you into custody in regards to the destruction of the Peragus Mining Facility" The older man stated as he neared the group.

Shayla's eyes narrowed "Are we under arrest Lieutenant?".

Grenn shook his head "You haven't been formally charged, but you will be placed under house arrest pending the results of our investigation" he looked around at each member of the group "Due to the nature of the investigation, I have no specific timetable to offer you, In the meantime, your ship and any droids will have to be given over for safe keeping".

T3 chirped, it sounded like he was asking a question.

Grenn seemed to understand though "Yes, that includes you my friend. You are a droid, you will have to be detained".

"In addition, we will have to take your personal arms and armor until the completion of our inquiry" he added.

Everyone seemed tense, Xander could feel everyone about to start argueing, until Dawn stepped forward, resting a hand on both Shayla's and Atton's arms "We understand Lieutenant".

Surprisingly, neither of the two argued with her.

"Will we get our gear back?" Faith asked.

Grenn nodded "If you are cleared of any involvement, your personal effects will be returned to you. You will be held briefly in the TSF station until living quarters can be arranged, at which point you will be placed under house arrest. Do you undersand?".

"We do sir. You have our full cooperation" Dawn added.

Grenn smiled "Good, my men will relieve you of any arms and armor" he said, and waited for everyone to disarm themselves.

Xander hesitated when it came to handing over his lightsaber but gave in after a stern look from Dawn, he noticed Faith hesitate as well with her double bladed sword.

With that done Grenn nodded and waved towards a nearby hatch "Please, this way".

Atton sighed, he could barely hear the man as they followed behind Grenn, "Please tell me I'm not going to jail again".

It didn't take long to reach the TSF station, it wasn't far from the docking area, Lieutenant Grenn motioned for them to step into the cell area and individually locked them up in identical cells they found Atton and Faith in back on Peragus.

"You'll be held here briefly, living quarters are being arranged for you and your companions as we speak" he addressed Dawn, since she had taken the lead back in the docking area.

"Someone will return shortly to escort you to an apartment in Residential Module 082" he finished.

"I understand" Dawn said from her cell.

Everyone was silent until Grenn and his people left.

"Well, we might be here for a while, we might as well get comfortable" Atton said.

Xander smiled "Hey it's not that bad" he looked down "Dawn and I got real clothes!".

Dawn smiled as she checked out her beige slacks and wrap around tunic "Quite comfortable actually".

Faith chuckled from a sitting position "Not bad looking either".

A few seconds later the door to the cells opened again, a short man with a hawk nose entered, his eyes fixed firmly on Shayla "So, this is the 'Last of the Jedi'" he preened, "I must admit, I'm a little disappointed".

Shayla stood quickly "Wrong, I'm no Jedi".

"Jedi or no, you're the one I'm pledged to kill, there is no mistaking that" he said as the door closed behind him "The Exchange has a bounty on Jedi you know. Your worth quite a bit of money".

"The Exchange huh?. I'm pretty sure some two-bit pistol jockey like yourself isn't one of them" Atton sneered.

"Eh?. I'm more than skilled enough to work for the Exchange" the man replied.

"You bounty hunters couldn't even win a fair fight. You're the cheapest, most worthless mercenary scum in the Galaxy. I'd hire a Mandalorian over your filth in a second" Atton attacked.

The assassin smiled "No Mandalorian could match my skills. No Mandalorian could have been clever enough to infiltrate this station, taken the identity of one of the guards, then..".

"Then what, overloaded our force cage fields and made it look like an accident?. You probably don't even have the guts to fight me. Heh. Pathetic" Atton smirked.

Xander had to give the guy credit, he was quite good at goading people.

The assassin smiled as he turned towards the cage controls "Don't think overloading your cages had not occurred to me…you're wanted alive, but I doubt anyone will care as long as I bring them your corpses".

Shayla braced herself "Let's get this over with".

The assassin touched a few buttons and pulled a blaster, his finger hovering over one button "Come Jedi" he spit "It's time to die".

Atton hollered "Hey, leave her alone, you want a fight?. Then try me, If you got the guts".

"You have goaded me once and you shall not do so twice. But I shall dispose of you all eventually. And none of you are a match for my skills" he sneered readying his weapon by aiming it between Shayla and Dawn.

The moment he touched the button several things happened simultaneously, the force cages turned off, the assassin fired, Dawn held up her hand, Faith flew across the room towards the assassin and Xander tackled Shayla to the floor.

A second later Kreia moved towards the assassin, Atton dived for him as well and Shayla found herself flying, By the time Kreia and Atton made two steps Faith had taken the blaster from the mans hand and had already punched him six times in the face and stomach, the man was already unconscious.

Xander lay on top of Shayla, the two staring into each others eyes and Dawn was looking up at the ceiling, Faith let the man drop to the ground and spun "Is everyone all right?" she asked worriedly.

Everyone nodded except for Dawn.

"Dawnie?" she asked quietly.

She looked at the slayer with a confused look on her face "Yeah..oh…yeah, I'm fine".

"What's wrong then?" She asked.

Dawn glanced up at the ceiling, everyone followed her gaze and noticed the blaster mark in the ceiling .

"Can anyone tell me how I deflected that shot into the ceiling?" she asked.

At that moment the security doors opened, Lieutenant Grenn and two officers, a man and a woman entered with weapons drawn "The security camera's ha…what!. What's going on here?" he demanded.

The male officer spotted the assassin on the floor, he obviously only saw the uniform however and began to holler "Man down, Quick, call a medic!".

Grenn aimed his weapon at Faith first "All right Jedi..I want you to back up slowly, hands in front of you into the force cage" he growled "Cooperate and we won't have to gun you down".

The female officer, weapon aimed at the group loosely looked to Grenn "Come on Lieutenant, They may have already killed …who it that…is that Batu Rem?".

Dawn stepped forward rather annoyed "Impressive. You allowed an assassin to infiltrate your ranks".

The male leaned forward slightly "Rem's no assassin!".

Everyone noticed Grenn relax abit "Batu Rem is on leave, he shouldn't even be on the station, this man isn't him".

Shayla and Xander had finaly managed to untangle themselves, "Glad someone noticed that only after he tried to kill us" Shayla said coldly.

Grenn holstered hs weapon and motioned for the two officers to do the same "We've arranged for an apartment in Residential Module 082. You'll stay there under house arrest until our investigation of the Peragus matter is resolved, you'll be under TSF protection, I'll personally clear any visitors to your quarters and we'll investigate this incident to the best of our ability".

Shayla was not happy "Great, another investigation".

Grenn turned to the female officer "Get Lieutenant Yima a report of this incident. She'll look into this" he turned to the group "The rest of you come with me please, we'll escort you to your quarters personally".

No one said a word as he led the group from the cells.


	10. Chapter 10

Knights of the Old Republic II: Sith Lords

Knights of the old Republic and Starwars are owned by George Lucas (I think he owns them both). Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters belong to Joss Whedon. I own nothing here. As said by many wise men..and women…please don't sue me.

The timeline for Buffy takes place about three years after the end of Buffy. No exact date has been decided. KOTOR 2 timeline starts right from the beginning of the game. I apologize now for my lack of grammar etc, etc. I've never posted anything I've written until now. This bug has been floating in my skull since I first read Slayers of the old republic by Michael Weyer. It definitely fed my imagination. Thanks Michael. Anyways on with the show. Please comment. It won't get better in quality or quantity without constructive criticism.

I should have mentioned previously that I have completed the story though the Peragus Facility, I am currently cleaning up small sections at a time and posting them, and writing the next stop in the adventure at the same time, I do have plans that will seriously send the KOTOR game into AU.

**Sorry. I just noticed an error in regards to a characters name. Now corrected:D**

Buffy looked at her watch as she waited for Giles to show up, he was making the final arrangements for the new Slayer – Watchers Council in their absence.

It had only been seven days since the welcoming party in Cleveland and three days since she talked with faith through the Slayers link, in that time she had done more paperwork than she ever did back in school.

Her thoughts surprisingly didn't float towards the information Faith told her about Xander and Dawn, or the place they were in, curiously she found herself thinking about the first words Willow told her when she came out of the dream.

"It's not another Dimension" she said the words outloud.

She couldn't truly believe it, they were not trapped in another dimension but simply in another Galaxy, not like it was simple actually.

The door to her temporary office in the London HeadQuarters of the Council opened "Hey Buff?".

She turned with a smile hearing Willow "Hey".

"Giles is almost ready with the final preparations, Robin's going to have his hands full while were gone" she said as she stepped inside.

"Not as bad as Kennedy" Buffy smirked.

Willow nodded "I can't believe you managed to convince her to stay".

"It wasn't hard once I told her the truth" Buffy said casually as she moved to sit on the couch in the office, preferring that over the desk chair.

Willow moved to join her, flopping down like a teenager "What did you tell her?".

Buffy smiled as she settled back "That she is the only one who can do it in my absence".

"But she's always challenging you, arguing with you" Willow interjected.

"Exactly, how many others do you see challenging me?" she asked "Even the older ones?".

Willow saw her point "I get it, but most people would see that as someone who wants to take over".

"Thing is, Kennedy keeps me on my toes, makes me think about every option even after I decide on a course of action, she's really matured over the last three years though, her arguments are getting really polished and she's turning into a great team leader, something I never really had a grasp on" Buffy said coolly.

"You really think that?" Willow asked "I honestly thought you hated her".

"Yeah, well, I did, for a long time" Buffy admitted "But I realized how much I depended upon her for just being Kennedy last year during the Fren'Lo..Lo..".

"Fren'Lorgan" Willow finished.

"Yeah, the demon uprising" Buffy nodded "Kennedy was one of those trapped in their caverns, she wasn't there to help me make sure I thought of everything".

"So how did she take it, you telling her this I mean" Willow asked.

"She was speechless actually, it was great!" Buffy chuckled.

Willow snickered at the thought.

"Then she threatened my life if you got hurt" Buffy added.

"That's my Kennedy" The red head smiled.

Buffy crossed her legs and wiggled to get more comfortable "Anyways, Kennedy won't have free reign, I already moved the Tasker sisters from Brisbon to help her out".

Willow was shocked "Buffy, those two have a serious dislike of her".

"Exactly" Buffy winked evilly "They'll keep her grounded".

"But two against one?" Willow protested.

"Don't worry, Kennedy has her faithfull crew around, I decided to let her pick her command team, Maria and Vanessa have administrative and field authority however, that'll keep Kennedy from pushing them out and from them being too pushy" Buffy added.

Willow was impressed "Your really getting the hang of this Buff".

The blonde Slayer smiled "Thanks".

A knock on the door interrupted the two woman, Giles poked his head in "Oh, there you two are" he smiled.

"Come on in Giles" Buffy said.

The older british gentleman stepped inside "Well, it's all settled, Robin has been brought entirely up to speed and I understand Kennedy is sliding into her role as senior slayer quite nicely".

"Yeah, my office will be totally redecorated by the time we get back" Buffy joked.

Giles shook his head smiling "Actually she has taken the office closer to the main floor, Johanson's old office I believe, and has given orders that no one is to enter any of your temporary offices until we return".

Now it was buffy's turn to be stunned "Wow…wait a minute, she just wants to leave a huge cleaning mess for me…all that dust build up ..ew".

Giles chuckled "Anyway, the team you selected is ready, all the gear is packed and I believe Willow and her Coven have had the ritual ready for the last day or so".

Willow blushed "It's not really that hard, the only problem is the catalyst, the Crystal Egg of Jornagar is the only artifact capable of creating the portal, but it'll take nearly a year for it to recharge for a second casting".

Giles looked to Buffy "Are you sure you want to do this?. That Dawn, Xander and Faith will not change their minds?".

Buffy nodded "They made some new friends Giles and their doing what they do best, fight the good fight, from the sounds of it, I'd be doing exactly what their doing if I was in their place".

"You've come a long way Buffy, regarding your relationship with Dawn" Giles added.

Buffy smiled "Oh,I still intend to give them all a stern scolding" she said "And then help them kick this big bad Sith guys ass".

Another knock at the door interrupted them, Giles reached over and opened it, the look on his face was one of surprise, he opened the door to reveal two people all three of them did not expect to see standing in the hallway of the council.

Riley Finn and Graham Miller stood there in civilian clothes "Hey Buffy" Riley said, unsure about his welcome.

Buffy smiled "Riley, Graham".

"Mind if we come in, we wanted to talk to you" Riley added.

"Okay" she said, this time heading for the office chair.

Willow and Giles caught the subtle change, she never sat in an office chair if she could help it.

Riley stepped in with Graham right behind him, Giles closed the door, Riley spoke the moment her heard the click.

"We're here to volunteer for your rescue mission" he said calmly.

Buffy nodded "How did you know about what's going on?".

Graham stepped forward "We captured a Psychic demon two days ago, we believe it was involved in the events of the attack seven days ago, it has apparently been having constant visions regarding you three and a few others going through a portal, in light of the disappearance of your sister, Faith and Xander…Riley and I decided we'd like to help".

"Why" was all she asked.

"Because the Demon said a few things that caught our ears, things like space ships, advanced weapons, faster than light travel" he smiled "Apparently the visions wouldn't stop, it was driving the thing insane".

Buffy nodded "I see, but how does that give you the impression that you can help?".

Riley smiled "We're military Buffy, we're used to dealing with technology, your not, we're pilots, I know it doesn't mean we'll be able to fly anything they have out there but at least we can try to pick something up".

Graham nudged him lightly.

Buffy caught the not so subtle hint "Anything else?".

Riley nodded "We also have access to someone who probably can fly anything they have, he's also used to dealing with the…odd things we'll probably encounter and he's good in a fight".

Buffy glanced to Giles who was cleaning his glasses "How good?" she looked back to the two men in front of her.

Riley smiled "Better than me and Graham put together".

Buffy found that impressive "What kind of person is this guy?".

"Buffy, within twenty four hours you'll either consider him family, or want to kill him" Riley smiled.

Graham nodded but only smirked.

Buffy looked to Willow who was absently staring at something on her hands, Giles was still cleaning his glasses, damn, she should really convince him to get contacts.

Buffy stood up slowly "Welcome to the team guys".

Giles and Willow looked up with shocked looks on their faces, Buffy ignored them for the moment "First things first, I want to know everything there is to know about this man before I go through the portal with him".

Riley nodded slowly "I have his and the US Presidents authorization to give you his current file, there's a lot that is still classified however, known only to a handful of people".

"Not good enough" she said.

Riley nodded "Can you just talk to him?".

"He's here?" she asked a little shocked.

Riley nodded "He has the clearance Buffy, higher than yours actually".

Buffy slowly nodded, prompting Graham to open the door, to the scoobies surprise an eighteen year old man with dirty blonde hair in blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a grey leather jacket entered.

"Hey, Jonathan O'neill, nice to meet ya" he said as he extended his hand towards her.


	11. Chapter 11

-1Knights of the Old Republic II: Sith Lords

Knights of the old Republic and Starwars are owned by George Lucas (I think he owns them both). Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters belong to Joss Whedon. I own nothing here. As said by many wise men..and women…please don't sue me.

The timeline for Buffy takes place about three years after the end of Buffy. No exact date has been decided. KOTOR 2 timeline starts right from the beginning of the game. I apologize now for my lack of grammar etc, etc. I've never posted anything I've written until now. This bug has been floating in my skull since I first read Slayers of the old republic by Michael Weyer. It definitely fed my imagination. Thanks Michael. Anyways on with the show. Please comment. It won't get better in quality or quantity without constructive criticism.

I am currently cleaning up small sections at a time and posting them, and writing the next stop in the adventure at the same time, I do have plans that will seriously send the KOTOR game into AU.

**Citadel Station**

The Ebon Hawk crew entered their 'Quarters' hesitantly, expecting something run down, surprised to find a very large room with more than enough room for them all, though it only had three beds, three collapsible cots had been set up for them, the bathroom or Fresher as Atton had called it was pretty nice and they even had a beautiful view of the city and the docking area.

Grenn watched them as they moved around their quarters for a moment "These will serve as your quarters for the duration of your house arrest. Two officers will be stationed outside at all times. Again, I'll clear any visitors. There won't be another incident".

Atton nodded "But just to be on the safe side, why don't you leave us a blaster or two?".

Grenn smiled a little but said nothing.

Shayla turned slightly "Get out".

Grenn nodded, obviously shaken by her anger "Let's go" he said and left, the door closed behind them.

"This isn't good. We've got to get off this station" Atton said as he flopped down onto a bed, only for Faith to flop down first, he landed on her hard and bounced thanks to her foot aimed directly for his ass.

Shayla suppressed a laugh at seeing him sprawled on the floor.

"Funny, real funny" he said as he picked himself up and moved to a cot.

"Guys, I'm tired, let's not discuss this now" Shayla said and moved to a bed near the corner of the room.

Kreia nodded "We cannot stay in any one place too long. But our path has brought us here for a reason. I must meditate on this. In the meantime, we should rest".

Atton smiled "Yeah, you go ahead and meditate. As for me, I could use some sleep".

A loud snore echoed throughout the room, Faith was already sleeping.

**A few hours later.**

A loud annoying ringing noise woke Xander up, he opened his eyes to see everyone looking around in confusion.

He spotted Shayla climb from her bed and approach a computer terminal, she sat down and turned it on a female voice echoed from the machine.

"_Excuse me. You have a caller, one Mozza, representing the Ithorian planet restoration interests on Telos. Lieutenant Grenn cleared him, if you'd like to speak with him"._

"What does he want?" Shayla asked.

"_He say's he wishes to speak with you on behalf of Chodo Habat. That's all he will say"._

"Fine, send him in" she said.

"_Very well, I'll let him in now"_ the voice said.

A few seconds later the door opened and the strangest looking creature with green skin and elongated arms entered.

The creature began to emit some very strange sounds, like something choking and growling at the same time, Shayla and Kreia appeared to understand what he was saying though.

"What is this about?" she asked.

He growled some more.

"Yes, go on" she said.

He spent the next minute at least growling and choking, Xander looked to Dawn and Faith, both shook their heads.

Shayla finally spoke, "So how can we help?".

He growled for a few seconds, his words had a rather odd effect upon Shayla and Kreia.

"Heal me?" Shayla asked.

He growled in response to her question.

Kreia stepped forward "Perhaps Chodo Habat should turn his eyes to his own people, if they truly suffer so".

The Ithorian growled and bowed his head, it continued for a nearly another minute.

Shayla nodded and held up her hand as if trying to get him to stop talking "I'll speak with your leader, when we're freed, is that acceptable?".

The creature growled and bowed even lower then turned and left the room.

Kreia shook her head "Now, perhaps we will be able to rest uninterrupted".

Shayla nodded and spotted the confused looks on her companions faces "Mozza asked if we could meet with his spiritual leader, to somehow help them in a trouble their having with a local company that seems to be impeding their efforts to restore Telos. He said that this Chodo Habat might be able to…heal me, or my connection to the force anyway".

Xander nodded "Sounds good to me" he smiled and rolled back over.

Not ten minutes later the damn machine began to ring again.

Shayla was not happy, he could see that even through tired eyes, she reached for the communications console and didn't bother sitting.

An artificial voice erupted from the machine "_Good day, I am B-4D4, administrative assistant for Czerka Corporations Citadel Station Branch. I am attempting to connect you with exectutive officer Jana Lorso. May I put you through?"._

Shayla sat down slowly "What does she want?".

"_I am sorry, but I do not know, I am only her administrative assistant. May I put you through?"._

"Yes, go ahead" she replied wearily.

The voice changed to that of a woman "_Thank you for accepting my call. As my assistant no doubt informed you, I am Jana Lorso"._

"Why are you calling" Shayla asked.

"_I understand that you were approached by an Ithorian earlier. Doubtless he tried to obtain your help, attempting to purchase it with imposed guilt and veiled threats…"_

Shayla smiled, he could barely see it from his bed "I don't recall him threatening me".

"_Oh, and I suppose he didn't mention the Exchange?. Helping…you with any problems here?. In other words the Ithorians won't lead the Exchange to you if you work with them?"._

Shayla shook her head "No, he didn't mention anything like that".

"_Well, no matter. My apologies, I never intended to waste your time discussing Ithorians"._

"Why did you call then?" she asked.

"_I believe you are a person of influence. Someone I'd like on my side, rather than aiding the Ithorians, whose Quasi-mysticism and bumbling foolishness is standing in the way of progress and profit. I'm not asking for your help, I'm offering you a job. Work for Czerka and be handsomely rewarded. You'd be helping yourself. If your interested, please visit our offices here in Residential 082. B-4D4 will know what to do when you arrive"._

Shayla smiled "Thank you for the offer, but I'm not interested".

"_Hmm, that's too bad. Well, you know where we are if you change your mind. Citadel Station is at a cross roads right now you know. And so are you. Don't take the wrong road"._

The screen went black.

Dawn shook her head in disbelief "Wow, that was the most thinly veiled threat I've ever heard anyone speak".

Faith nodded "I prefer the flashy threats, no veils needed".

Shayla moved back to her bed, without saying a word, she crawled under the covers and was asleep within moment, Xander was not far behind when he heard Atton speaking very quietly.

"Kreia, explain something to me?".

"I do not have the years required…nor the desire to indulge you" she hissed.

Atton apparently didn't take the hint "She served in the war…well, Jedi are supposed to be tough, capable".

"Yes, and what are they without the force?. Take the greatest of Jedi Knight, strip away the force and what remains?. They rely on it, depend on it, more than they know. Watch as one tries to hold a blaster, as they try to hold a lightsaber, and you will see nothing more than a woman, a man, a child" she whispered.

"But to lose so much…I guess I didn't realize how much they relied on it" he said.

"Do not be surprised. In many ways, even you are more capable than a Jedi. You could survive where they could not simply because you do not hear the force as they do. It is irony of a sort..and it is why I tolerate your presence now" she replied.

"Such a loss of ability, for a Jedi, it seems to extreme" he added.

"She has been gone from war for some time. It is conflict that strengthens us…and isolation that weakens us, erodes us. Add to that, she turned away from war, did all that she could to forget it, and the last piece clicks into place…but we have spoken enough of this…and we do her a disservice by not speaking of this while he is present" she said coldly.

He heard Atton stand and quietly make his way back to his bed, he opened his eyes and found himself staring into her eyes, the pain held within screamed so loudly.

She smiled slightly and closed her eyes, all he could do was watch her sleep, his mind racing with what he had heard Kreia say to Atton.

The pain she felt angered him on a level he had never felt before, he pulled it in though, almost subconsciously.

Damn instinctual Jedi training.

He closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

**Twelve hours later**.

Dawn had been awake for nearly an hour when the door chime echoed, the door opened and Lieutenant Grenn entered "Good morning, I've come to inform you that the Telosian Government has completed it's inspection of what's left of the Peragus facility. It appears the Harbinger had indeed been present, though it was gone when our ships arrived and was responsible for the stations destruction. Logs recovered from the facilities wreckage indicate that the miners perished as a result of sabotage, which began while you and your companions were either incapacitated or incarcerated" he looked directly at Faith and Atton.

"As such you are to be released from house arrest. However, the Republic is sending it's own ship. They have insisted that you remain on-station for the duration of their search" he added.

Shayla regarded him coolly "How long will we have to stay?".

"The Sojourn is already enroute, likely not more than a few standard days. Feel free to use these quarters during your stay" he nodded.

"Is the Ebon hawk still impounded?" Atton asked.

"The vessel's I&D is complete. Please visit the TSF station in the Entertainment Module to complete the necessary paperwork, the Ebon Hawk should be transferred from the impound docks by the time you're free to leave" he said.

"What about my T3 droid?" Shayla asked.

"And my Spider Droid?" Faith perked up.

Grenn smiled, trying to ease them both "After filling out the paperwork, they'll be transferred with your ship, along with your confiscated weapons and armor" he took a deep breath "I apologize for the inconvenience, I'll leave you now".

Everyone waited for him to leave, when the door closed Atton was already talking "Well now what, We can't just stick around. We need to find a way off this station, whether it's the Ebon Hawk or some other ship. I think we should hit Nar shadaa. If you've got people after you, it's the place to go to get lost in the crowd".

Dawn smiled from her bed, her pillow pulled tightly to her chest "You know this from experience?"

Atton smirked "Hey, everyone needs to get lost once and a while. Get away from something, you know, no big deal".

"What do you think Kreia?" Shayla finaly spoke.

"It is difficult to say. I feel we came to Telos for a reason but we may have spent too much time here already. Even if the Harbinger was destroyed at Peragus, more Sith could already be on their way. …still, there is a chance we might learn of other Jedi here, on the planet's surface. Jedi who might help us restore your abilities or sever the link between us" she replied.

"Well" Atton asked "What do you think?".

She looked to Dawn, Xander and then Faith, all three just lay on their beds, silent. "Stay or explore Telos, we still need a ship. Let's find the Ebon Hawk".

Atton slapped his hands together "Allright, I'll follow your lead".

**Entertainment Module 082**

Faith took the lead as they made their way to the TSF station, they had just gotten off the Module shuttle and maybe taken twenty steps when she spotted something that truly bothered her.

Two human males in armor were pushing around a short alien with large eyes, she didn't really know what was going on but she recognized bullies when she saw them.

As she got close she heard the Alien speaking, his unusual language was being translated by a small box on one of the mercenaries belt "Please, I don't want any trouble. It was an accident, I swear!".

"That didn't look like an accident to me or my associate here. It looked like you wanted to make a fool of him" one of the armored men growled.

"No, No, that wasn't the way it was. I did not mean to disturn your drinking, allow me to leave you and go on my way. I will trobuble you no longer" the alien pleaded.

"Not even an apology, that won't do at all" the bully said menacingly.

Faith got closer "Excuse me?. Mind if I cut in?".

One of the men turned, eyeing her up and down "This sullustan here had a few things to say about us that we didn't take so well. We're just rying to work out our differences" he said coolly.

Faith could tell the man was a soldier, his disregard for others meant he was likely a mercenary, the way he looked at her wasn't the standard man see's a woman but as a threat assessment, she instinctively slipped from her Slayer stance to the intrigued young woman who couldn't hurt a fly.

"What's your story?" she asked the Sullustan.

"Oh, thank you, It's very simple, I was at the bar enjoying my drink when these brutes here elbowed their way up to the bar, spilling my beverage all over the two of us, then they dragged me out here" he took a breath "Look at these two!. I know what they want, to send me home with my limbs twisted, body battered and spirit broken. Please help me!" the sullustan pleaded again.

The second mercenary stepped forward "This has nothing to do with you stranger. Just move along. Have a drink in the cantina".

Faith smiled and stepped closer, still attempting to seem nonthreatening "Why not leave him alone fella's, theres gotta be more interesting things to do than harass this guy?".

The first merc chuckled "Ain't gonna happen".

Faith changed her stance "Then I think you should just leave. Now".

"Yeah, or what?. You're going to teach us a lesson?. Go ahead" he growled.

"Look guys, you really don't want to fight me" she warned.

The first merc smiled as he pulled a blaster, his partner unslung a blaster rifle "Then you shouldn't have gotten involved".

Faith moved before the two of them could even react, the first merc was down and unconscious before he could take a breath, his blaster was in her hand and pointed at the second merc before he could actually aim it.

The man stared at the barrel of the weapon only a few inches from his face, Faith smiled "I think you should drop everything".

The man dropped the weapon and his belt, Faith smiled "I said everything".

The man's eyes went wide as she realized what she meant, he took one more look at the smile on her face and the blaster in shoved in his face and immediately began to strip.

When the man had stripped to a pair of shorts she lowered the weapon "Okay, you can run now" she said nonchalantly.

He didn't need to be told twice.

Faith turned and saw the entire group just standing there "What?".

Xander shook his head "That was evil".

"I agree" Dawn nodded.

"But funny as hell" Shayla smiled.

"OH totally!" Atton grinned.

"Well, we got two more suits of armor guys, bag'em and tag'em" she winked.

The Sullustan slowly approached "Oh thank you!. I was completely helpless. These mercenaries are too much!. I wish something could be done about them".

"Why are they allowed to do this?" Faith asked.

"The TSF isn't able to do much to keep the peace on the station. Czerka's hired too many mercenaries. Even Czerka can't control them" he explained.

"The Republic must do something about this, but it's anyone's guess as to whether or not they will" he added.

"Well, you should leave in case buddy comes back with some friends" she smiled.

The Sullustan nodded "You speak the truth. I will stay away from this cantina until things settle down. Please accept this for my thanks" he said as he offered her a cred stick.

"Keep your credits, humiliating them was good for me" she smiled.

"Thank you so much. It is not often that one sees such goodness and such evil in such a short time. Thank you" he bowed and then took off down the hallway.

Xander stepped forward "Well, maybe our Faith has the heart of a Jedi?".

"What!. I hate bullies" she shrugged her shoulders.

Shayla smiled "That was not how I would have handled it but I have to agree with Xander, you do have the heart of a Jedi".

Faith rolled her eyes "Just grab their gear so we can go, I want my Droid".

**TSF STATION**

"What do you mean "Gone"?" Atton bellowed at the TSF droid.

The Droid just stood there, "It seems the Ebon Hawk was transferred to the surface of Telos instead of an impound dock. However, both the requester and the point of delivery are unknown. In addition, the vessel is not showing up at any government sanctioned landing site. I would conjecture that it has been stolen and the TSF records have been illegally accessed and modified".

"I knew it!. That stupid T3 unit stole our ship!. It's probably joyriding through the system right now, laughing at us…laughing at me!" Atton cried.

"That is unlikely. While your utility droid is not accounted for, numerous satellites tack all incoming and outgoing vessels. There is no record of the Ebon hawk leaving the system" the droid interrupted.

"Wait, you're saying the ship is actually on the surface of Telos?" Atton asked "I don't understand. Telos's atmosphere is highly corrosive outside the shielded restoration zones. Where else could somebody land safely?".

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid that's all the information I have for you. Of course the quarters in Residential Module 082 will remain yours until the situation is resolved" the droid answered.

"Can we get our possessions back at least?" Shayla asked.

The droid nodded awkwardly "Fortunately your possessions were kept in the armory and were uncompromised. I will open the door for you so that you may retrieve them, you will find them in the security lockers".

Atton sighed "Let's go guys, I really could use a drink".

Faith was right behind him "A drink sounds good".

Xander spotted Lieutenant Grenn while everyone entered the security lockers, he grabbed Dawn "Hey, I'll be there in a minute, gonna go talk to the good El-Tee" he winked.

Dawn nodded "Xander, play nice okay".

"Always" he smiled and headed off into the next room.

"Lieutenant Grenn?" he called out.

The older officer turned "Yes, Mr Harris I believe…is there something I can help you with?".

Xander nodded "Yes, I'm curious about Peragus, this station was serviced by peragus entirely right?".

"Correct. If your asking how were going to managed now that Peragus is gone, I honestly don't know. We're desperately low on fuel to keep the station running. Without a new source of fuel and soon well be in bad shape" he answered.

"How bad?" Xander asked.

"There's enough fuel in the reserves to keep the station in orbit and for managing the restoration project, but not much more than that" Grenn said.

"Is there anything that can be done?. Someone's gotta have fuel to sell" he thought out loud.

"Absolutely, We need to find a new fuel service, sign contracts, make agreements. A soldier like me is not good at that sort of thing" Grenn said.

Xander nodded "If I can help, I'd like to".

"You, You've got enough trouble I think. And, this is all your fault anyway, you and your Jedi friends". He snapped.

"Still think we're guilty?" Xander asked incredibly.

"Look, it doesn't matter what I think, sure, you want to help, fine. Come across anyone with a load of fuel to take off their hands send them to me" he shook his head.

"Alright, I'll keep my eyes open" Xander said "Oh, one more thing".

Grenn looked abck at him "What?".

Xander smiled "Got any jobs?".

Everyone was waiting just outside the TSF station when Xander came out, a big grin on his face, Faith handed him his Lightsaber and vibro blade.

"What's up X, you got the same look you get when you snag the last piece of pizza" Faith commented.

"Got us work, payed work, could also get us more in the way of information on who's who and what's what" he smiled.

Atton shook his head "Are you crazy?. We don't have time for this!".

Kreia surprisingly came to his defence "On the contrary, Xander is correct, additional funds as well as a chance at gaining information on who controls various resources on the station will greatly assist us in finding the Ebon hawk".

Dawn smiled "So, what kind of work?".

"Didn't you say you once thought about doing the Domino?" he winked.

"Bounty hunting?" she asked after a moment to think about it.

"Sort of, there all sanctioned by the government and there mostly finding missing people, except two guys, escaped felons, considered armed and very Dangerous" he added.

Shayla nodded "Sounds good, let's head to the Cantina we can discuss these cases there".

"Ah, finally, a drink" Atton sighed.

**Cantina**

Shayla lead the group into the Cantina, Dawn, Xander and Faith stared around in amazement at the various aliens all crowded in one room.

They had moved maybe ten feet when a dark skinned human stepped in Shayla's way "Ah, so you must be the Jedi everyone's whispering about. No more trouble with the TSF I hope?".

"Can I help you?" Shayla asked cautiously.

The man looked shocked "Perhaps you don't know who I am?".

Xander stepped forward "Sorry bud, can't say that we do".

"You haven't been on Citadel Station long have you?. Let me introduce myself. I'm Benok, the man in charge of Loppak Slusk's protection. You do know who Loppak Slusk is don't you" he asked but began speaking before anyone could answer "The two gentlemen with me are Matu and Nahata, Slusk's finest men, other than me of course".

A curvy attractive woman with light pink skin slid in between the group and Benok "Oh, the them alone Benok. I bet any one of them would come out on top if you fought".

"Now Luxa, I meant no disrespect. You're probably Slusk's strongest woman" he said calmly.

"It's your skin Benok. Just warning you, slusk could easily replace you" she smiled.

Dawn stepped forward "Look, we're not looking for trouble".

"And I doubt you could cause any." He turned to the two men with him "Trading Jabs with Luxa is hardly the entertainment I was looking for. Let's go".

Xander carefully watched the man and his two body guards leave, then turned to see Shayla about to address the pink skinned woman.

The woman was staring at Xander however, she smiled as he moved to stand next to Shayla "Hmm, fresh blood at the cantina, enjoy. Your drinks are on me. We should talk later".

Xander was speechless "Uh..mm thanks".

Shayla however wasn't impressed "And who are you".

"If your asking me that, your better off not knowing. Tell you what, just enjoy yourselves, and if in the future we have business together you can come back and we'll have ourselves a little chat" she purred.

Shayla stepped back "We'll be going now".

She grabbed Xander by the shirt and gently led him to a nearby table that everyone had already claimed.

"See Dawnie, told ya she'd real him back to us" Faith chuckled.

Dawn rolled her eyes "Okay fine you win".

Xander shook his head, not sure if he should be insulted or….well insulted.

"So, Xan…tell us about these bounties?" Dawn leaned forward.

Xander sighed and leaned back, "Food and beverage first?".

"Fine" Dawn pouted.

Faith however had different ideas "Tell ya what Xan, tell us what we want to know and you can grab a bite to eat, hold out on us and I promise to make every time you eat a rather un-enjoyable experience".

Xander hesitated, he knew she could do just that, and she would if she really wanted too "Okay okay, fine" he leaned forward "There's three bounties, the first is to find our old friend Batu Rem, or at least where he might be, any information will be rewarded, the second is to locate a former overseer of the Czerka Dock number three a guy named Batono, apparently he was working with Grenn to root out the local black market, he vanished only a week ago I think Grenn said".

"And the third?" Atton asked.

"The two guys, both alien…a deveran and a Redent" he replied.

Shayla smiled "A Devaronian and a Rodian:

"Yeah that's what I was trying to say" he nodded.

He waved down a passing server girl, an alien with two tails on her head but she ignored him "Anyway, there both armed and dangerous, they escaped when the bogus Batu Rem tried to kill us in the cells".

Shayla nodded, then turned and hollered something at the same serving girl, she immediately approached the table "We'll have six glasses of Juma and house specials".

The girl said something in what Xander took to be her native language and headed off.

Shayla looked back to Xander "You'll learn yet my apprentice".

Dawn giggled but decided to remain relatively silent after he sent her a one eyed glare.

Kreia sat comfortably in her chair and even somehow managed to seem serene amidst the chaos of the cantina "Do not forget the Ithorian spiritual leader requested an audience with you as did the Czerka representative, it might be advantageous to at least here them both out".

Shayla thought about it for a second and nodded "Very well, I'll see what the Ithorian's and Czerka wanted to discuss" she looked at Xander "If you desire you can check out these bounties, see if there is anything of value that we can use, money, equipment or information, our quarters in 082 will be our rendevouz".

Xander smiled "All right!".

"Don't worry Shay, Faith and I will keep him out of trouble" Dawn smiled.

Atton shrugged his shoulders "What am I being volunteered to go with Shayla?".

"I will accompany Shayla as well, our paths intersect and I feel the need to explore that aspect further" Kreia added.

"Great" Atton said and slumped back into his chair.

The food and drink arrived at that moment and everyone decided to rest for a short time and simply enjoy the moment before turning to the task at hand.

**Docking Bay**

Xander was nominated to lead the Bounty hunting party, mostly because it was his idea, so, he now walked ahead of two attractive women, both in armor, as was he at the insistence of Shayla.

A lot of men turned their head to see the armored warrior women, he found it funny that people would be reacting like that but then he'd known them both long enough to not really see them that way.

"That's dock number three Xan" Faith said pointing to the right end of the docking area.

Xander nodded "Okay then, here we go".

It took a moment to reach the end of the dock, a ship had just come in from the looks of it but finally they reached the Czerka dock officers desk, the alien looked up, "This is docking bay three, if you do not have business here please be on your way".

Xander smiled "Actually, we're looking for any information you might have on a passenger who came through here".

"I'm sorry, but I can't release that information to you. The confidentiality of travelers who come through our bay is one of our primary concerns" the alien replied.

Xander smiled "Are you sure?" he asked as he slipped a ten credit chip across the counter discreetly.

The alien smiled, he thought "But I see no harm in helping you…That will be another fifteen credits please".

Xander nodded and slipped two more chips across. T

The alien nodded and turned to the computer "Excellent, now let me just bring up the passenger manifests..What was the passengers name?.

"Batu Rem" he replied.

"Very good. Yes, here it is, his departure destination is Nar Shadaa. He was scheduled to return on a shuttle that has already departed. That is all the information I have. In our business the less information we gather the less we have to give out. Our passengers are doubly protected" the alien smiled.

Xander glanced to his two friends not sure if he actually heard a sales pitch "Um, thanks".

"Your welcome, have a nice day".

The trio moved a few meters from the desk before speaking "So, that was easy".

Faith slapped Xanders arm "It cost us twenty five credits, the reward for that bit of intel had better be worth it".

"So do I, but hey, it also gives us more information, the assassin obviously intercepted the real Batu Rem on Nar shadaa, which means the guys who put the bounty on Shayla and by extension us is there" he smiled.

Dawn looked over to Faith with a rather disgusted look on her face "I hate it when he's right".

"Yeah, he gets all glowy and probably won't let us forget about it for a week" she sneered.

Xander took the jokes in stride "Okay, I promise to not gloat, glowing is another matter, anyway, since we're here we should ask around about the Batono guy".

"Why not ask the rep?" Dawn asked.

Xander turned to look at the rep "Why not".

He began to approach the desk when he spotted someone just around the corner wave at him subtly, he could only imagine the girls faces as he changed direction and approached the half concealed figure, he could barely make out a Czerka security uniform from the pillar in the way.

"I heard you asking about Batono, I don't know much but your best bet is to ask Jana Lorso in the Czerka main office" an alien voice whispered, his translator salvaged from the two mercenaries quietly translated.

"Thanks" Xander whispered and tapped the man on his shoulder without looking, then felt the five creds slip from his hand that was extended under his shoulder.

With a grin he walked back to the girls and before they could say a word he linked his arms into theirs and began to lead them back towards the shuttles.

"Hmm, got us a lead" he said smiling like a devil.

**Czerka Office**

Shayla stepped through the doors of the Czerka Corporation and immediately wanted to turn around, but her common sense won out, she should at least hear the woman out, her offer might not be so bad.

She immediately recognized the Assistant droid upon entering, B-4D4 "Good day. I am B-4D4, administrative assistant for Czerka Corporation's Citadel Station Branch. How may I help you?".

"We're here to see Jana Lorso" She said.

"Of course, she has been expecting you. You will find her through the door and down the hall to the right" the droid replied.

"Thanks" she said and lead the way, rather surprised that neither Kreia or Atton were not talking or bickering.

She already missed her new friends.

It took no time to find Jana's office, but she wasn't alone, none other than a Rodian and a Devaronian sat comfortably in chairs across from her.

Even from across the room and down the hall a ways she could just make out what was being said, "I will arrange transport to one of the restoration zones on the planet's surface. You will be safe from the TSF there".

The Rodian bowed slightly "That seems best. We wish to wait until things cool down before we attempt to seek passage out of the system".

Jana smiled "For the services you have offered to Czerka, you will also be reimbursed. I trust that is an agreeable arrangement?".

"Yes" the rodian bobbed "That is an excellent arrangement Executive Lorso. And if there's nothing else. My associate and I are eager to board the shuttle and leave the station".

"Of course. I will instruct the commander to await you arrival" she said.

Shayla waited till the two criminals had left before looking to Atton "Follow them, but don't interfere".

Atton nodded, thankful that he wouldn't be included in a boring negotiation.

Without another moments hesitation Shayla nodded to Kreia and then entered the office, Lorso spotted them immediately.

"I knew you'd come eventually. I am confident that we will be able to reach a working agreement satisfactory to both you and I" she said as she stood "But where are my manners?. On behalf of Czerka Corporation, I would like to be the first to welcome you to Telos".

Shayla really didn't like this woman she felt dirty just being in her presence "You mentioned work?" she asked just to pass the impression of being interested before turning down her offer.

"Yes, Our primary concern on Citadel is the restoration of Telos surface. The Republic is eager to revitalize Telos as a benchmark for other such efforts in other systems, while a generous amount of credits has been budgeted to Telos, the bumbling of Chodo Habat and his Ithorians has squandered away much of these resources" the woman leaned back in her chair "For a project this size, judicious planning and thrifty spending of resources is a necessity, something Habat fails to understand..Nonetheless, Czerka remains optimistic. There are many jobs we need assistance with. For someone with your experience you would be well compensated".

Shayla couldn't believe the woman had said everything in only one breath, she glanced to Kreia, she was as impassioned as always, her thoughts carefully hidden beneath the cold mask she nearly always wore.

"I'll have to think about your offer" she finally said and stood up "Thank you for your time Miss Lorso".

Lorso stood up as well and extended her hand "Very well then, I hope to see you soon".

Shayla said nothing, she briefly shook the woman's hand and turned to leave, the two women entered the corridor and spotted Xander, Faith and Dawn waiting.

"So how did your meeting go?" Xander asked as he moved away from the wal he was leaning against.

Shayla sighed.

"That promising?" he smiled.

Dawn stepped up next to him "We got a lead on one of the bounties, apparently Miss Lorso might have some information we needed".

"Why does that not surprise me" Shayla nodded "We spotted the two fugitives, speaking with Lorso, they arranged for transport to Telos only a few minutes ago".

"That's why Atton ignored us" Faith thought out loud "We spotted him near the module shuttle".

"Yes, I asked him to follow them, discreetly" she said.

"Czerka really seems to have their hands in everything on the station" Dawn frowned.

Xander smiled "Time to see if Miss Lorso has the information we need then".

Shayla moved passed them "Kreia and I will wait for you outside".

The three nodded and headed into the office, leaving the two women alone in the corridor.

Xander nodded and headed into the office, Jana Lorso smiled and waved the three of them over as soon as she spotted them.

"Hello, I'm Jana Lorso, Executive of Czerka industries here on Citadel Station" she smiled.

Xander got the impression that this woman was no better than most of the not so human women he had dated in the past "It's a pleasure, Miss Lorso, thank you for seeing us".

"Not at all, now what can Czerka do for you?" she asked.

"Does the name Batono mean anything to you?" he asked as they took seats.

Jana stopped smiling "Batono?. Of course, he was one of our former employees. Let me tell you something. There are far too many people like him. Do-gooders who believe that because of the things Czerka must do remain successful and profitable, we must be evil. They do not see the impracticality of their beliefs, they do not understand the realities of the Galaxy. If certain funds must be paid, then Czerka will gladly pay, if competitors need to be removed, then Czerka will do it's part to forward progress".

Xander was about to speak but Jana cut him off.

"Batono could not see this. Before leaving our employ, he stole many of our records, then began to stalk our movements on the station. Harassment, but conveniently overlooked - Sanctioned perhaps, by the Telosian authorities" she finally finished.

Xander sighed, not wanting to get pulled into a moral debate "He's gone missing, do you happen to have any idea's on where he might be?".

"I am curious as to why you seek him" she asked.

Xander nodded "My reasons are my own".

"I see, well, I suspect he's putting his nose into something or another. People like him can't mind their own business, always needing to pry into matters that don't concern them. I know he spent some time in the company of the Ithorian's. I assumed that was the reason for his efforts, that he thought by inventing stories of Czerka's evil, he could put Chodo Habat and his incapable assistants in charge. But If you are searching for him and find him, there would be a reward for any information of his whereabouts" she began to smile again.

Xander really didn't like this woman "If we find no truth to his accusations, then perhaps we will tell you".

The three stood up to leave.

"If your conscience demands it, then by all means. Just remember, a reward is waiting for you".

Xander nodded but said nothing, he just really wanted to leave, and did so, Faith and Dawn right on his heels.

"Damn Xan, that woman really made me want to smash her face into her desk" Faith hissed.

"How'd you do that Xander?. Stay all diplomatic?" Dawn asked.

Xander smiled as they headed for the front entrance "A man can learn a lot living with fourteen teenage Slayers".

The two women nodded at each other.

"I for one would love to see this company swan dive from the station" Faith said quietly.

Dawn nodded, Xander remained silent.

The three left the confines of Czerka' offices and spotted Shayla, Kreia and Atton not far off by a module terminal.

"So how did it go?" Shayla asked as they approached.

"She pointed us in the direction of the Ithorian's. Then offered us a reward for the man's whereabouts" Xander frowned.

"A real piece of work that woman is" Faith added.

"Indeed" Shayla said quietly "Something tells me that we'll be running into more of Czerka's dealings before we are finished here".

Everyone agreed.

"So, have you guys gone to see the Ithorians yet?" Dawn asked.

"No, not yet" Shayla said.

"Want some company?" the skinny woman asked.

Shayla nodded "Yes".

Atton stepped forward "Oh, your two fugitives have left the station, their on the planet or will be soon, likely one of the restoration zones".

Xander nodded "Well, we'll just have to tell Grenn that they're out of reach, unless we run into them while searching for the Hawk".

"Regardless, we should continue" Kreia said impatiently.

**NEXT CHAPTER**

This was a long one I know. Next Chapter is the beginning of Buffy's reinforcement mission and the wackiness that ensues. Citadel station should be concluded in Chapter twelve with a heartfelt re-union in chapter thirteen. Which should be actually Chapter One of a new story. To keep this from growing too long. I'll be following Michael Weyers format of breaking up the planets and different locations. Thanks to those who have reviewed and the input you've given and thanks to all who have read my first story.


	12. Chapter 12

-1Knights of the Old Republic II: Sith Lords

Knights of the old Republic and Starwars are owned by George Lucas (I think he owns them both). Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters belong to Joss Whedon. I own nothing here. As said by many wise men..and women…please don't sue me.

The timeline for Buffy takes place about three years after the end of Buffy. No exact date has been decided. KOTOR 2 timeline starts right from the beginning of the game. I apologize now for my lack of grammar etc, etc. I've never posted anything I've written until now. This bug has been floating in my skull since I first read Slayers of the old republic by Michael Weyer. It definitely fed my imagination. Thanks Michael. Anyways on with the show. Please comment. It won't get better in quality or quantity without constructive criticism.

I am currently cleaning up small sections at a time and posting them, and writing the next stop in the adventure at the same time, I do have plans that will seriously send the KOTOR game into AU.

**Telos-Restoration Zone**

Buffy almost couldn't believe she was standing on another planet, in another Galaxy, correction, she couldn't believe she was sprawled down in mud, on another planet, in another Galaxy.

The fact that several humans were shooting at them however was very believable, the burn on her shoulder hurt enough to attest to the reality of the situation.

She cleared her head enough to look around from behind the cover of the shattered tree she dived for when the strangely dressed people began to shoot, she spotted Willow and Giles a few meters away tucked behind a large boulder, Willow was tending to Giles, he didn't look good and from the way her red headed friend was fussing over her adopted fathers stomach she guessed he'd been hit.

She poked her head up slightly, risking a glance at the battle that waged around her, Riley and Graham had taken position a few meters ahead of her and to the right, both using another toppled tree for cover, they took turns firing their assault rifles at the men who were shooting at them.

God she felt so helpless, she wanted to join in but she knew she wouldn't be of any help here, there was at least a thirty meter distance between her hiding space and the closest assailant, with the amount of firepower being tossed around, both conventional and energy she knew she wouldn't do anything but get killed if she moved.

She dropped down just in time to avoid a bright red energy bolt from taking her head off, it collided with a tree behind her with a snap.

"Riley!" she called out "Giles is hit!".

"Shit!" she heard him respond through the rapport of weapons fire.

Another voice cut through the chaos around them "Switch to Zat's, bullets aren't penetrating their armour!".

She thought it sounded like the new guy O'Neill, a few second later she heard a strange sound, like electricity snapping and zinging.

She risked another look and spotted both Riley and Graham moving across the clearing, a dark shape further forward to the left was barely visible.

She heard a few more zaps from the direction of the shaded figure while the two former Initiative soldiers covered each other as they quickly approached the area the enemy were hiding.

"Clear!" she heard Riley say, her enhanced hearing catching the words like she was standing next to him.

"Clear" she heard O'Neill say calmly, too calmly for an Eighteen year old Air Force Lieutenant.

"Clear" Graham added.

Buffy didn't waste a moment and crossed the distance to Willow and Giles, as soon as she got there she realised her worry was for nothing, Giles shirt was burned but he showed no wounds.

Willow smiled, the exhaustion on her face told Buffy what happened "You healed him?".

Willow nodded and twisted to lean against the same boulder Giles was sleeping against "That was intense, I almost couldn't heal him" she rasped, as if she had just finished running a marathon.

Buffy smiled "It's okay Will, you rest, I'll be right back".

Willow nodded and closed her eyes.

Buffy stood up and crossed the short clearing to where the three soldiers were now disarming their assailants and binding them with plastic ties.

She reached the halfway point when two figures burst into view to her left, both brandishing long swords, Shannon and Caridad looked around with the intensity only Slayers could achieve.

"It's okay guys, everything's under control" she called out.

Shannon reached Buffy's side first "We heard gun fire".

"Yeah, bunch of locals jumped us just after you guys left" she explained as she continued towards the other side of the clearing.

As she neared she saw seven men of various ages dressed in several examples of armour and carrying a variety of weapons all unconscious and bound.

Riley and Graham were piling their weapons and various pieces of equipment silently while Jonathan O'Neill actually did the stripping of gear.

"There not dead.." she observed.

Jon nodded "One shot stuns, two shots kill, three shots disintegrate" he said holding up the strange snake like weapon he showed the group before they actually entered the portal to this planet.

"Right, I remember" she said, remembering the one on her hip "Zat gun right?".

"Yup" was all he said as he found what looked like a small hand recorder.

"What's that?" she asked.

Jon shrugged his shoulders "Either this guy was recording his auto-biography or he was using it to communicate with others, either way, we should strip them of their armour, haul one with us and clear the area".

Buffy nodded "Sounds good" and immediately moved to the closest soldier, it took a second to figure out how to take his armour off.

Shannon also moved to help with de-armouring the soldiers, she smiled to herself, was de-armouring even a word?.

A few minutes later all seven soldiers were left with only their clothes, everything else was bagged to go, she looked towards the large boulder Willow and Giles were resting by and was relieved to see Caridad helping the two of them stand.

Buffy looked to her three professional soldiers "Which one do you think is their leader?".

Riley nudged a short bald man with tattoo's on his face with his boot "This guy, he was the first to speak when they showed up".

"Okay, Tribal Reject it is" she said and hoisted the man over her shoulder.

She caught the look on Jon's face and smiled "Comes with the package".

"Yeah, I remember the briefing" he smiled, referring to Buffy bending a lead pipe as a demonstration of a Slayers strength.

Shannon stopped, her head tilted to the side "Company, we need top get moving".

Buffy nodded "Shannon, lead us away from them".

The younger slayer immediately took point and moved towards Caridad as she waited with Giles and Willow, Buffy fell in behind her, Riley, Graham and Jon took up the rear.

**Citadel Station**

Shayla felt uneasy as the group left the Ithorian compound, the promises made by their leader Chodo Habat seemed rather convenient and left her with thoughts that she found disturbing.

"Off to rescue a droid before Czerka steals it out from under them" Faith muttered "Anyone else feel like a freakin puppet?" she snorted.

Kreia stopped her with a light touch with her good hand "The Ithorian's request however menial it may seem to us may yet lead us closer to the Ebon Hawk, If nothing else it may prove our good intentions in Habat's eyes, enough to procure a shuttle that we can use to search the planet for the vessel".

Faith sighed "Yeah, the droid is needed, I can see that, I just don't like feeling like a tool".

"Perhaps you should accept it, I fear we shall face many such requests before we reach the end of our journey" Kreia said coldly.

Faith looked into the older woman's eyes for a long moment before walking away, Xander and Dawn stood there quietly, unsure of what exactly transpired between the two.

"At least we got the location of Batono" Atton interjected, trying to change the subject.

Xander stepped up "Yeah" he looked to Shayla "You want us to join you with this droid thing or should we split up, see if we can get Batono to take Grenn's offer of protection?".

Shayla looked to Kreia, the woman was as impossible to read, as always, "We shall split up, two groups, Xander you can see if Batono will accept Grenn's offer, the rest of us will see to the retrieval of the Intelligence Droid Chodo Habat needs to get the restoraton project going again".

"Cool, mind if I take Dawn?" he asked.

Shayla nodded, she understood his reasoning, the young woman was precious to him, even though she was more than capable of taking care of herself.

"I have no objections, perhaps you should take Atton as well, if he has no objections" she suggested, figuring the scoundrel would like the opportunity to be no where near Kreia for awhile.

"No objections here" Atton said.

Shayla turned to Faith "I for one would like the opportunity to spend some time with Faith, if she doesn't mind?" she smiled, knowing the Slayer could hear her even though she was nearly ten meters ahead of the group.

Everyone noticed the brunette shake her head, she turned around and approached the group again "No, I don't mind, some girl time might be good" she tried to smile.

Shayla took it as an encouraging sign "It's settled then, I'll lead the group to retrieve the droid" she turned to Xander "Be careful, we know Lorso is after Batono, I just pray you get to him first".

Xander nodded "You too, Czerka probably stole their first droid, I wouldn't be surprised if they try for this one".

Shayla saw the worry in his eye, she smiled as she instinctively looked away "Yes" she said "That's a possibility".

Dawn moved passed Xander and hugged her before she could react "We'll see you in a bit" she smiled and turned to Atton "You coming?".

Atton nodded "Yeah, right behind you".

Shayla watched the two walk away, then turned to witness Faith touching Xander's arm lightly as he moved to join them, the silent communication lasted only a second but it was enough for the two displaced warriors.

Xander dispelled the moment with a simple look towards Shayla "You guys take care, and good luck".

Shayla smiled "May the force be with you".

"Hmm, I'll have to remember that, I like it" he smirked, and with a glance towards Dawn and Atton the three walked away.

Faith seemed to have lightened up a bit from the brief moment with her friends "So, we gonna go body guard this droid or what?".

Shayla smirked "Yes, let's go be body guards".

**Ithorian Docks, #2**

It took very little time to reach the docking bay unfortunately one human and a Twi'lek stepped in their way before they took ten steps from the Module Shuttles.

"So, Your Habat's errand girl, yes?" asked the twi'lek, his distain evident even as he spoke in his native language.

Shayla eyed him carefully, he wasn't armed, neither was his friend "We're helping the Ithorian's yes".

"So I heard. You should reconsider Czerka'z offer, if you return the droid to executive Lorso, she'll pay you far better than the Ithorian's".

"This has nothing to do with money Tail Head" Faith spat.

The twi'lek ignored her insult "The planet then?. You don't think the Ithorian's could do better than Czerka, do you?".

Shayla nodded "Actually, I do".

He sneered at the three of them "You're fools then. I can tell our too thick headed to see through the lies you've told yourself, but, if you have any doubts, take the droid to Lorso" he looked to his companion "Let's go".

The three watched the two messengers as they headed calmly towards the module shuttle, none of them took their eyes off of them until the shuttle doors had closed.

"Well, that made me feel all warm and tingly" Faith laughed.

Kreia muttered something and turned towards the Ithorian docking bay, Shayla smiled but said nothing, simply following her new mentor.

It took almost no time to get access to the docking bay, and spotted the droid in question as soon as they passed through the second airlock pressure door, along with it's Ithorian keeper and a lone TSF officer.

"Man, am I glad you're here. I'm the only man the TSF could spare and frankly, I've got a bad feeling about this" the young man said quickly.

The Ithorian stepped forward "Yes, we are all pleased to see you. Chodo Habat had said that another would arrive to help us…" he began to say.

The droid however cut him off "Excuse me master. But it seems we have some additional visitors".

Everyone turned to see five people approaching the group, in the center was a woman n a skin tight blue body suit, all five were heavily armed.

"Who are you?. How did you get in here?" demanded the Ithorian.

The five intruders didn't respond with words, their weapons however decided to do the talking.

Shayla moved straight for the woman in the center, her vibro blade and light saber quickly springing from their resting places.

She was vaguely aware of Faith and Kreia moving to cover her flanks as she charged the obvious leader of the group.

The woman managed to fire one shot from her small blaster pistol, a hold out blaster from the looks of it, before Shayla reached her, the single blast deflected easily by her yellow blade.

Shayla swung with her vibro blade first, the woman managed to avoid the blow by ducking, pulling a stun baton from behind her back as she did so.

She followed her first attack with a diagonal swing from her light saber as she pivoted and somersaulted over the woman, barely avoiding a direct thrust from the woman's weapon, her own strike barely grazing her opponents hair, it was enough though, a large chunk of hair hit the ground.

The blue clad woman rolled forward and came back with two swings, both barely missed Shayla's face, she retaliated with a simple foot to the woman's stomach that doubled her over.

The moment was short lived however as her assailant rolled with the blow, trying to manoeuvre behind her, Shayla realized the woman was more than your typical mercenary and rolled forward as well, the two women rested on their feet a few meters from each other.

Shayla however didn't hesitate and returned to the melee, swinging her blade high and saber low, the woman stepped back to avoid the dual strikes, intending to step in as the two weapons parted on their return swing.

Shayla however wasn't about to let this woman land a blow and somersaulted over the woman again, bringing her blades back across in mid flip.

She new the fight was over, the woman's head rolled from her body and hit the ground a few seconds before the rest of her did.

She landed and took in the scene before her, two more assailants were down, Kreia and Faith were just finishing off the last two.

By the time she turned to see if the officer, Ithorian and droid were alright the entire encounter was finished, judging from the unmarred metal of Faith's blades, both of the mercenaries she felled were likely still alive.

The Ithorian quickly crossed the distance "I am grateful for you assistance, that was most terrible. I wonder who could have ordered such a thing".

"Czerka, who else" Faith snapped.

The Ithorian nodded "That would make sense".

"Master" the droid interrupted again "One of the assailants was carrying this".

Shayla spied the woman's holdout blaster as the Ithorian took it "An assassin's tool, it is no surprise that hired killers would carry weapons such as this".

Shayla held out her hand for the weapon, which the Ithorian relinquished quickly enough "It looks as though this blaster has been heavily modified" she said to her two friends.

"Interesting" the ithorian replied "I believe you are correct, though I am by no means an expert. Such modifications are illegal on citadel station. Lieutenant Grenn should be informed so that he might conduct and investigation. But more importantly, you must take the droid to Chodo Habat as quickly as possible, I fear more attacks if we delay".

Shayla nodded "Yes, I agree".

She looked to Kreia and Faith, noticing the younger woman already carrying a few of their assailants personal belongings, the salvageable items at least.

"I'll stay here and wait for a TSF team to arrive to see to the two living prisoners, we might be able to get some information from them about this" the TSF officer said, holding his blaster rifle tightly.

Shayla nodded and turned towards the droid "Follow us and stay close".

"As you command" the droid replied.

**Residential 082, Suite C1**

Atton's gaze kept sliding towards Dawn as they slowly crossed the Residential module, and it was serious driving him crazy.

For starters he was nearly thirty and the girl was eighteen, maybe nineteen, 'Sure atton, she's all force connected and can kick ass nearly as good as a wookie, but get a grip man, she's only a kid!'.

He sighed as they neared the Residential Apartments, he already spotted suite C1 as they entered the small area, it only had three suites.

This was it 'Focus man, get your head in the game before you get yourself or someone else killed!' he mentally berated himself.

"All right this is it" Xander said holding up the passkey Chodo Habat gave them "Let's hope he's willing to reason".

"You mean listen and not shoot" Dawn corrected him.

Xander sighed and opened the door, a red light instantly appeared on Xanders chest.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded a haggard voice from within the dark room.

"My name is Xander Harris" he narrowed his only good eye, aware of the likely weapon Mr. Batono likely had pointed at him "Chodo Habat told us where to find you".

"Chodo wouldn't have betrayed me" the voice hissed.

Dawn slowly stepped beside Xander "Lieutenant Grenn asked us to find you".

Batono didn't respond at first "Dol sent you?" he said finally "Can't say I'm not surprised".

The light from his weapon winked out, the lights in the room came on a moment later, revealing a dishevelled looking man in his late thirties, his rough appearance was more from stress than from a lack of hygiene, that much was obvious.

The man moved from behind a make shift barrier, constructed from various pieces of furniture to the only table left standing, several empty bottles littered it's surface, one however was only half full.

"Dol was the one who wanted me to come forward in the first place" he said as he poured a half a glass of the light green liquid.

"It's the right thing to do" Dawn said calmly.

"Ha, easy to say, but your not the one Czerka will send it's assassins after" he smirked and slammed back the drink.

"If it's safety you're worried about, you shouldn't be, After Czerka is exposed they wouldn't dare move against you" Xander said.

"Sure, but everything takes time, testifying before the council, the council's deliberation" he began to say, waving his blaster pistol around lazily "Time Czerka could use to rub me out" he chuckled, the man's intoxication was now definitely evident.

Atton watched the scene play out nervously, the man was nearly at the end of his rope, the slightest thing could send him off the edge.

"The TSF could put you under it's protection" Dawn said calmly.

Did her hand move slightly?. Atton wasn't sure.

Batono stopped waving his pistol around, his face twisted in thought for a moment "You might be right…I…I don't think Czerka has gone so far that it would clash with the TSF so openly…but Czerka has eyes everywhere.." he said, making eye contact with the both Xander and Dawn.

"We can protect you" Xander told him, trying to keep his voice as non-threatening as he could.

"You?. Look, I'm sure you can handle yourself, but I think this might be a little out of your league" Batono said, his voice gaining a little strength.

Atton sighed "They're JedI.".

"JedI?…okay, fine. Grenn wouldn't have sent you if he didn't think you could get the job done. All right, but we need to get moving" he said, tossing the bottle away.

"Glad to hear it" Xander said.

"Hm, what do we have here?. Batono, if I'm not mistaken, you've been a hard man to find" said a strange accented voice behind them.

Atton turned first, both mining lasers up and ready, he rolled his eyes 'You really need some better weapons' he thought as he spotted five heavily armed mercenaries standing only a few meters away.

Xander and Dawn moved fluidly, taking positions to the side of him and slightly forward "Who are you?" Dawn asked.

The closest merc smiled "It doesn't matter who we are, It's him we've been looking for. Executive Lorso sent us to take care of some unfinished business".

Xander smirked "Sorry guys, we're really busy at the moment, dinner date, can we take a rain check?".

The merc smiled "Funny, very funny, but I must apologize, you see we can be rather stubborn, so I'm going to insist".

Atton spotted the lead merc raise his rifle, he let two blasts fly, both connected with his head, the lasers were enough to burn him but not enough to kill him, he dropped his rifle before he even got it up to shoulder level, his screaming was drowned out by blaster fire and the zinging echo of Xander and Dawn's Lightsabers.

He swung his pistols left for another target, just over Dawn's shoulder and snapped off two more shots, those two connected with the man's face, he dropped clutching the wounds as Dawn cut down the Mercenary in front of her.

Rotating slightly he moved to target the mercenary beyond Xander, only to find the dark haired warrior had leaped over the first merc and cut them both down in the time Dawn took to drop the first.

"I'm getting tired f this shit" Xander hissed.

Dawn nodded slowly "Same, but suck it up princess, we got a job to do remember".

Xander smirked, the haunted look on his face eased a little "Princess?. Now your starting to scare me".

Dawn smiled weakly "Good".

Atton rolled his eyes and without a word moved to strip the bodies "Batono, get over here, we're sticking you in some armour just in case" he thundered to be heard.

He then glanced to Dawn and spotted her staring at the mercenary she killed, the woman was almost cold as she stared at his body, at that moment Atton realised he had fallen for the young woman.

He knew he was going to regret it.

**Telos**

Buffy pushed their captive to the ground, the bound and gagged man had woken up shortly after they departed the ambush site, forcing her to let him walk for the last three hours.

"We should rest" she said looking down at the man, his eyes full of hate "And, you and I are gonna have a little chat".

Riley stepped up next to her "First things first, I think we should see if that armour we salvaged can fit us all".

"There's eight of us, only seven suits" he pointed out.

"You guys try it on, I'm good" she said.

Riley shook his head "You were already wounded".

"And it's healing, next time I'll be more aware, it won't happen again" she stated.

Riley shook his head and walked away, obviously giving up on the subject.

She spotted Willow not far away, leaning against a tree, her eyes closed as she tried to meditate, Giles was only a few feet from her, apparently attempting to do the same.

"Cari, Shannon, check the trail for any tails" she ordered, both women nodded and slipped through the sparse tree line, making nearly no sounds.

Graham slipped up to Buffy holding two swords, "Jon thought you'd like to check these out" he smiled.

Buffy looked at the swords, gently taking them into her grasp, both weapons were very well crafted "Not bad, but I'm rather partial to my own" she smiled.

Graham nodded as he took one of the swords back and then turned quickly, slicing a thick branch from a tree, it landed at the feet of their prisoner.

Buffy looked to the weapon in his hand, then the one she still held, "Okay, I stand corrected".

Graham smiled and handed the weapon back "Thought you'd like it".

Buffy nodded as she replaced her own long sword with one of the new ones, then turned towards Jon only to find him standing there holding two sheaths "Looking for these?" he asked cooly.

"Yeah, thanks" she said and quickly adjusted her gear.

Willow gasped from the edge of the clearing "Buffy!…There not here!".

The blonde slayer was instantly at her best friends side "Will?. What do you mean there not here?".

Willow was lost in thought for a moment "The spell…it should have dropped us off on the same world that they we're on..I don't understand it..".

Jon stepped up "If their not on the planet, where the hell are they?".

Giles sighed "Maybe they left while we were evading our pursuers?".

Buffy didn't like that idea "Will, can you sense the Slayer link again?".

The redheaded magus looked at her and smiled "I think so, it'll take me a few minutes to gain the focus".

Buffy sat down in front of her best friend and took her hands "I think we can spare a few minutes".

Everything around buffy slowly came to a stop as Willow's presence invaded the very core of her being, she felt her friend probing inside her, not her mind but her soul.

It would have been a rather horrifying experience normally but her closest friend was gentle, simply feeling the flow of the slayers energies that were forever apart of her.

"I found them" she heard Willow say, snapping her back to reality.

Buffy shook her head to clear her mind of the strange after affects "Will..".

"It doesn't make sense…they're above us.." she said quietly.

Jon laughed "Actually that does make sense".

Buffy looked up at him "It does?".

Jon nodded "Hello, we're in a Galaxy with space ships..who says their not on a ship, or a space station?".

Buffy let the thought creep into her mind before the smile floated across her features "Okay, that I can deal with".

She turned to their bound captive "Time we had that talk".

**Citadel Station, TSF Office**

"Batono?" Grenn asked as the group entered the large office.

"Dol" he simply nodded.

"As we agreed Lieutenant, Batono, alive and unharmed" Xander smiled.

The balding officer shook his head in amasement "I have to hand it to you, I'm damned impressed".

"We also got some intel on the fake Batu Rem" Dawn smiled.

Grenn was stunned.

"Though we lost the fugitives, apparently they made a deal with Lorso, they're heading planet side to do some security work" She added.

Batono smiled "I don't think I've ever seen him so speechless".

Grenn quickly recovered "Okay, I guess the first thing to do is make arrangements for your safety".

Batono nodded "And inform the Telosian Authorities that I'm willing to testify against Czerka".

Again he was speechless.

"He does an impressive fish impression" Xander commented to Dawn.

She winked back "Not as good as you Xander".

"Well, in light of your services, I should sign off on your bounty" Grenn snapped back to reality.

Xander nodded, remaining silent, not wanting to humiliate the officer further.

"You can inform Officer Linu at the front desk what you discovered about the fake Batu Rem, I really need to make sure Batono here is securely relocated before Czerka get's wind of this" he said.

Dawn looked to the floor for a moment "I'm afraid they already know, we encountered five mercenaries in their employ in residential 082".

Grenn wasn't smiling "I see" he took a deep breath "A detachment arrived on the scene a few moments ago, I was waiting for their initial report, however" he trailed off.

"We would be more than happy to go over the events of the encounter Lieutenant" Xander bowed slightly.

Grenn nodded "Very well, I'll have Officer Linu come and take all statements, under the circumstances, you were acting on TSF authority, therefore you will not be detained".

Everyone got the distinct impression that he was stretching his own authority on the matter, it was written all over him.

Xander nodded "We'll wait here Lieutenant".

Batono stepped forward "I don't have anything for you, but thanks for saving my life, I'll try to return the favor some day".

Xander nodded and the trio watched Grenn lead the man towards the cells, without a word the three of them got comfortable, to await a likely long process of making an official statement.

**Ithorian Compound, Residential 082 West**

Chodo Habat straightened several inches upon seeing Shayla, Faith and Kreia enter the office with a bronze droid in tow "Ah, I am gladdened by your safe return. My people sent word of what happened at the docks".

"I am yours to command Master" the Droid interrupted, Faith smiled, for some reason she seemed to rather like droids over people, they were much simpler creatures to deal with.

Habat nodded "Good, good. Our computer system has been prepared for your arrival. You may begin transferring your data into it immediately".

The droid nodded "I shall do so now master Habat, farewell" it turned to the group "And farewell to you as well" it then ambled over to the corner of the room where a large computer terminal waited.

Chodo bobbed as he addressed the three travelers "I am grateful for your help in this matter. Please accept this as a gift from my people" he said, offering a small bag

Shayla took it but didn't open it quite yet "Thank you, but what now?".

Chodo hesitated a moment, Faith got the familiar feeling that he wanted yet another favour.

"This incident at the dock's confirmed one of my fears. The gunmen were from the Exchange…Czerka has hired the Criminal syndicate to work against us. Long have I suspected that Czerka and the exchange work together, the former supplying manufactured arms to be sold via the latter's black market channels. But now with the TSF keeping a closer eye on Czerka activities, the corporation has turned to the Exchange to be it's fist on the Station" he said as quickly but as clearly as he could, the situation was obviously very distressing to him.

Faith nodded, an acceptance of the situation gripped her mind, she reached out, lightly touching Shayla's shoulder "We should have a word with the Exchange" she stated rather coldly.

Shayla looked into her eyes for only a moment before turning to Chodo "What would you have us do?".

Chodo bowed slightly, "I have tried several times to meet with the leader of the Exchange here, a Quarren called Loppak Slusk. He has refused my every invitation, and allows no one inside the Exchange suites. I fear he does not take us seriously. The JedI though are renowned as warriors and as diplomats. Perhaps you might speak with Loppak, show him the value of a restored Telos?".

Faith doubted the man or alien would listen, from the look on Shayla's face she guessed the blonde expected as much success, Shayla nodded however "We shall try to speak with him".

"I am most grateful for your assistance, I will guide my thoughts towards your safety…and Loppaks as well, I wish harm upon no living creature" Chodo said.

Faith truly wished she could believe that the outcome would be so easy, she knew it would end badly, she just hoped the killing could be kept to a minimum.

None of them spoke until they nearly reached the Module Shuttles, "We need the others that's for sure, we might want to stop by that merchant by the Cantina, see if he's got better equipment".

Shayla nodded "That's a good idea, I am surprised we have managed to do so much with the basic equipment we currently have".

"Yeah, I wonder if Atton would like some real blasters?" she asked, patting the bag hanging over her shoulder "I for one think another shorter blade would be good, we have no idea if the Exchange suites are large enough for my double blade".

Shayla turned to her as they entered the shuttle, the door closed a second later "Your assuming this will come to a fight".

Faith didn't try to act smug, the woman had gained enough of her respect for her to be honest and straight with her "The black market is the black market, doesn't matter what world or dimension your from I'd imagine. They are all about money, and we likely don't have enough of that to keep them off of the Ithorians back".

Shayla nodded "True".

Faith sighed "There's also a chance that they might collect on your bounty".

Shayla closed her eyes "Your right, this will not end well".

Faith decided some good old Scooby humour was in order "Cheer up Shay!. You've still got us watching your back" she leaned back slightly "And I must say, the backside is pretty nice to watch too".

Shayla smiled and made eye contact "Thank you".

The door to the shuttle opened and the blonde JedI stepped off "Your backside is rather nice as well" she said without looking.

Faith stood there for a moment, wondering exactly happened, She actually caught a glimpse of Kreia smirking at the back fired attempt to catch the blonde off guard, she shook her head as she trailed along behind the two women "Your loosing your touch girl" she said to herself.

**Entertainment Module, Dobo Brothers Merchant Bazar**

Shayla watched as her friends flitted about both sides of the divided merchant shop, checking various items with an excitement only children normally contained.

Kreia was the exception however, leaning against a wall to watch everything transpire.

"Oh. My. God" Faith said as she turned from a shelf holding a suit of black and grey armour "I'm in love".

Shayla smiled "Echani battle armour, en excellent example of decent armour with excellent movement capability".

"How much is this?" she asked turning to one of the Dobo brothers.

"Three thousand credits" he said.

"Damn, that's too much" Faith said, putting it back on the rack.

Dawn and Xander were a few feet from the brunette slayer, examining several different suits of armour, Xander turned to the brother "Mind if we try a few things on, see if they fit right?".

The merchant thought about it for a moment "Twenty five credits".

Dawn rolled her eyes and tossed a few chips onto his counter and then turned back to the armour, removing the medium armour they had taken from the first mercs they encountered on the station, and then began to slip into a suit of light combat armour.

Shayla nodded and oved to the rack as well, selecting a standard suit of light combat armour, she quickly fastened it correctly and adjusted the clips enough that the suit fit her like a glove.

"Sixty five credits" she said, checking the price tag, the merchant was definitely trying to make a profit, she remembered several other places where the same suits sold for half that.

"A bargain in this sector" the Dobo brother said.

"Hmm" was all she said.

Atton was on the other side of the room, checking various odds and ends, most of it she could barely recognize as blaster parts and optional armour mods.

"Hey, how much are you selling these Bio-underlays for?" he called out.

"One hundred a piece" Dobo yelled back.

Atton smiled wryly "What do you think?" he called to her.

Shayla nodded "Always a good thing to invest in".

Atton grabbed an arm load of the underlays and headed for the counter, then grabbed the bag from Faith's shoulder and began going through everything inside it.

The pile of odd's and ends, blasters, grenades, and other bits of various equipment both useful and not so useful prompted the Alien merchants eyes to bulge out.

"I'll give you five thousand for the lot" he smiled.

Atton shook his head "The underlays, four light combat armours, the Echani suit and access to your work bench over there, plus three thousand credits".

Dobo shook his head, his hands flew up as if he was insulted "No, no no, that is totally unreasonable".

Atton smiled and put several items back in the bag.

"Okay okay, the gear and two thousand credits for the original pile on the counter" Dobo hissed.

"Sounds good" he smiled and pulled out a few items and handed the bag back to Faith.

The merchant shook his head and mumbled something unintelligible as he pulled the cash from the till and handed it to him.

"Nice doing business with you" Atton smiled and grabbed the underlays, then headed towards the workbench.

Faith touched Shayla on the shoulder "Does that mean I get the wicked looking suit of armour?'.

"Yes, I suppose it does" she smiled and moved to see what Atton was doing with the Merchants tools.

Faith did a quiet and subtle happy dance as she grabbed the Echani armour and jogged to the workbench.

Xander and Dawn smiled and followed.

**I hoped to have Citadel station done in this chapter, however it appears I was wrong. Chapter thirteen will see several unexpected developments. **


	13. Chapter 13

-1

Knights of the Old Republic II: Sith Lords

Knights of the old Republic and Starwars are owned by George Lucas (I think he owns them both). Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters belong to Joss Whedon. I own nothing here. As said by many wise men..and women…please don't sue me.

The timeline for Buffy takes place about three years after the end of Buffy. No exact date has been decided. KOTOR 2 timeline starts right from the beginning of the game. I apologize now for my lack of grammar etc, etc. I've never posted anything I've written until now. This bug has been floating in my skull since I first read Slayers of the old republic by Michael Weyer. It definitely fed my imagination. Thanks Michael. Anyways on with the show. Please comment. It won't get better in quality or quantity without constructive criticism.

I am currently cleaning up small sections at a time and posting them, and writing the next stop in the adventure at the same time, I do have plans that will seriously send the KOTOR game into AU.

**Cantina, a short while later**

Xander entered the Cantina hesitantly, pushing through a small gathering of off duty Czerka employees. Not security personnel thankfully, just normal employees.

He sighed as he reached the main area unscathed, and searched the room for one specific individual, he spotted her by the bar on the other side of the room.

And she spotted him, and smiled.

"Her goes nothing.." he whispered to himself and made his way towards the pink skinned woman they had encountered earlier.

"Hello again" she purred, as he moved to lean against the bar "You know, I heard about what happened at the Docks, can we talk for a bit?".

Xander just nodded, the woman definitely made him feel uncomfortable, it was a similar feeling to the ones he got when he found out so many of his x-girl friends hadn't been human.

Of course he was always the last to know, and Luxa here at least had the decency to give him the wiggin's right away.

"I handle vice - you know, spice, gambling, the good things in life, for the local Exchange boss, Loppak Slusk" she explained in his ear.

Yeah, this woman was definitely a piece of work, the things he did for the greater good.

"Your Exchange?" he asked, already knowing that piece of information.

"Don't worry" she smiled, it looked dangerous even though she was trying to appear not-so-threatening, "I won't make a move on you, or your friends, Loppak and I don't see eye to eye on a lot of things, you and your friends are one of them".

"Thanks…I guess" he smirked, trying to quell the knot in his stomach.

"Look, are you really a JedI?" she asked.

Xander shook his head "No", _Not really anyways_, he thought.

Luxa smiled "Exactly, This Exchange bounty has nothing to do with you, but my boss won't listen to me. Still, you seem like a capable sort. Tell me, are you capable?".

Xander resisted the urge to slide a few feet from the woman as she leaned close to him "Yeah, well, I like to think I am" he managed to say without any hint of emotion.

"Good, I like that in a man. So here it is, help me with Slusk, and I'll keep the Exchange off your back, and find your missing ship" she looked away and grabbed her drink.

"How would this work?" he asked.

Luxa smiled as she took a large mouthful of her beverage "I can get you into the Exchange suites in Residential 082. They're went of the entrance. More than a few of the guards are in my pocket so there shouldn't be too much resistance inside. When Slusk is out of the way, i'll clear up this bounty matter, and get your ship back, deal?".

Xander took a moment to think about it, he already agreed, it was the only way to get it, the gang knew she was their best shot at talking to Slusk, he just wanted to appear as though he was considering her offer.

"Well?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's a deal" he said finally.

Luxa put the drink down and followed up with a few credits "We'll speak again, Good luck Handsome" she smiled and then left the Cantina.

Xander turned around and looked at the bar tender "Give me something with a kick" he muttered, after that encounter he really needed a stiff drink.

**Shuttle Module Waiting Area**

"I do not approve of this Alliance with Chodo Habat and his Ithorian's" Kreia said coldly.

Shayla looked at her, mentor, "Why is that?".

"Habat has an agenda, and he hopes to tie you, and your two new Padawan's into it, to use you to his own ends" she explained.

Shayla nodded "I see that as well, but we have little choice, Chodo has resources we need, whatever help he can give us is necessary".

Kreia looked away, considering her words "True, he may be able to help us locate the Ebon Hawk, but still, we need to remain vigilant".

"Yes" was all she could say, her mind focusing on another individual and her hopes that we was okay.

Dawn was barely aware of the conversation between her master, and her masters master, she smiled at the thought, who would have ever thought she would call someone master, even if it was just a title of respect.

The abrupt interruption of Atton sitting down on a chair next to her jarred her thoughts, she looked at him with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Sorry" he muttered "All this running around seems to be catching up with me".

She nodded "Yeah, I'm feeling rather tired myself, can't wait for a break, can't wait for a shower" she said gripping her pony tail and huffed in disgust at the greasy content she could feel.

"Showers.." he twitched "Showers are good".

She watched his odd behavior and shook her head, _You sir are a strange one_, she thought.

"You know, you seem calm" he said abruptly.

"Huh?" she asked, not expecting that.

"It's almost streaming off you, Shayla and Xander too, A lot calmer than you guys were back on Peragus, when we first met" he added quickly.

Dawn was slightly confused "What are you talking about?".

"On Peragus, you seemed…well, you were a girl trying to deal with a bad situation, not like now, now your different" he sighed "It's hard to explain".

"I'm fine, in fact I haven't felt this good in a long time" she said, realizing that she really did feel a lot better about herself.

Atton smiled "Well, it's nice to see. You're a nice counter to that old witch over there. And your psychotic friend".

Dawn closed her eyes "And you were doing so well" she couldn't help but smile "Either you really don't have a clue about how to talk to people, or you are really good at sounding like an ass".

Atton nodded "I've heard that before" he said cryptically and then stood up and walked away.

Dawn watched him go "Okay, can we say Issues.." she said to herself.

Faith heard the entire conversation with both groups as she stared out the view port at the Station exterior, so many shuttles and other ships flying in nearly every direction.

It was actually kind of pretty.

Somehow, in all the craziness of the last week, she had found a kind of peace she never thought she'd find, granted they still had crazy baddies after them, and no real idea of what was gong on around them, but she felt like she used to, before everything that went wrong in her life happened.

Then she felt it.

A strange familiar pressure inside her head, her eyes instantly focused on the sight just beyond the station, the planet below them.

_They made it_.

She glanced at the remaining crew members and smiled, Dawn and Xander was going to freak.

Then she spotted Kreia stiffen.

_You can feel it too ya old bag_

Finally, with Buffy around, she'd have some back up to keep an eye on the old witch, she remembered Atton's instinctual reaction to the woman and smiled, he had good instincts.

She just hoped Buffy and whoever came with her would be okay down there until they could meet up, the planet was mostly under Czerka control, which meant things could get rough for the reinforcements.

"Hey guys, I'm back" Xander called out from the Entertainment Module ramp, shattering her train of thought.

She watched Shayla smile as she heard his voice and stand to approach him, a dawning realization slammed home, _She's got the bug_.

She smiled, Xander and Dawn had admirers and neither of them knew it, she wanted to laugh out loud but kept it to herself.

"How did it go?" Shayla asked him as he moved to a chair directly behind dawn and flopped down like it was a comfortable couch.

"Pretty good, great in fact, Luxa singled me out as I walked in, I didn't even have to try and convince her to help" he answered.

Dawn frowned "Something tells me she isn't going to help us, out of the kindness of her heart".

Xander nodded "True on that one, she wants us to get rid of Loppak Slusk" he said quietly, glancing around to make sure no one else was in hearing distance.

Faith remained quiet, she figured the woman was the ambitious kind.

"I'm not surprised" Kreia said "This deception however will allow us to meet with Loppak however, and allow us to deliver Chodo Habat's message, that is all that matters".

Dawn snorted "Sorry, I don't see this going all that well, we walk in unannounced and things are bound to get messy".

Shayla nodded "Events do seem to work against our intensions".

"Well, let's play this by ear, try to keep anyone from getting all Grr..Arg, I for one want a break from seeing corpses on the floor" Xander said, exhaustion filled his speech.

"You and I both Xan" Dawn agreed.

Kreia stood up "Conflict is inevitable, it strengthens you, to focus on the events negatively only breeds doubt and doubt leads to failure".

Everyone stared at the one handed old crone in silence, Faith had to give it to the woman, she didn't trust her, but she had a point.

"Kreia is right" Shayla spoke first "We must stay focused on our goal, to get off the station and find the Ebon Hawk, we have likely been on the station far too long and our enemies will not be far behind".

Faith really hated it when the blonde spoke like that, she really was spending too much time with Kreia. A plan formed in her head as she glanced out the view port at the sliver of Telos that poked out over the station.

Xander stood up and stretched "Well, shall we go meet this Loppak guy?".

"The sooner this gets done, the sooner we can leave" Atton finally spoke.

Faith watched as everyone moved towards the Shuttle that lead to the Residential Module, then quickly fell in behind them, she just hoped they could get through this without bloodshed.

**Bumani Exchange Corporation, "Exchange Front"**

Xander pointed to the door with the lone alien standing outside "That's the place I think she was talking about".

Shayla nodded and lead the group towards the door, the short Alien looked up with an expressionless gaze, "You have no business with the Exchange, I suggest you leave".

Shayla smiled "Luxa sent us".

The doorman's posture changed dramatically "I hope you know what your doing human" he quickly turned to a communication console, quickly tapping a button.

"Vula, a human is here to see Slusk, everything check out, open the door" he glanced once to the group and then walked away quickly.

Dawn shook her head "He expects the worst".

"Smart guy" Faith remarked as the door opened.

Shayla lead the group through the door without hesitation, the interior of the suites looked almost identical to the layout of both the Czerka offices and the Ithorian compound, the only difference was the interior decoration.

"Nice place" Atton said as the approached a secretaries desk, a human woman with tightly braided black hair stood to great them.

"I'm terribly sorry, there must be some mistake, I don't have a record of your appointment..are you certain it was for today" the secretary asked, her voice full of suspicion.

Dawn answered before anyone could react "There's no mistake. Open the door".

The woman seemed to space out for a moment "You know what…There must be some mistake in the system. Let me open that door for you. What was your name again?".

Shayla smiled at Dawn quickly "Shayla Kracek".

The secretary, Vula, touched something on the computer out of sight "Excuse me, Loppak Slusk's appointment is here, please open the door" she looked upon as the door slid open "There you go, please have a nice day".

Shayla nodded and lead the group into the next room, ten mercenaries lounged about, a few were playing Pazaak, which caught Atton's eye, the rest were watching the local Swoop Bike Races.

Everyone of them turned and checked out the new comers, even apparently off duty, they still took their duties seriously.

Of course the group had 'Permission', to be here, and they managed to pass through the room unchallenged.

Reaching the next door however, she knew that within moments, their relative safety bought by Dawn's use of the force to 'Push' the secretary into letting them in, would disappear.

Reaching out she touched the door pad and spotted another ten Exchange mercenaries, three of whom she recognized, Benok and his two cohorts from the cantina.

A Quarren, a species with small tentacles that draped down from their mouths, stopped what he was saying to the obnoxious thug, to see who had dared to interrupt him.

"Wha..You've got a lot of nerve coming in here JedI. with the bounty we've got on your kind. What do you want?" the Quarren demanded.

"Loppak Slusk I presume" she said and stepped into the room, in order to give her companions a chance to enter and fan out, just in case things turned for the worst.

"Yes" he hissed.

"We're here, representing Chodo Habat.." she began to explain.

Slusk spun to Benok "I gave very specific instruction regarding that hammerhead and any of his cronies. Who let these idiots in?. Matu bring me whoever's watching the door. Nahata, tell Chodo if he sends anyone else we'll come after him, and Benok.." he ranted, finally looking back to her "Dust these foolish JedI".

Benok smiled and drew two blaster pistols "With Pleasure".

The next thirty seconds slowed down instantly, Shayla quickly crossed the distance to engage Benok and the two thugs standing next to him, the man was Slusk's right hand man, making him the more dangerous of the group.

Benok managed to snap off two shots before she reached him, one barely missed her head, the other deflected off her Lightsaber literally as she ignited it.

Apparently the thug wasn't stupid, he dropped the blasters and pulled a Vibro-sword from a sheath across his back, managing to parry several blows from her own weapon.

The next ten seconds stretched out, both striking and parrying with nearly equal speed and skill, she quickly stepped back to avoid a low slash from his sword and she knew the fight was over.

Stepping inside his swing she brought her saber up, severing the mans weapon arm just below the elbow, and then sent him flying back into a wall using a little bit of the Force.

Turning to engage the two closest thugs who had apparently hesitated due to the ferocity of the duel between Benok and her, she also caught a brief glimpse of how her friends were faring.

Dawn and Xander were back to back, defending themselves from four thugs, Atton was still in the doorway, taking any opening he could see with his dual blasters.

Kreia had engaged one thug who wielded an Echani staff and Faith had managed to reach the center of the room and was forcing the last two thugs back with shattering strikes from her double bladed sword.

Her own two opponents, Matu and Nahata rushed her, each brandishing Vibro swords, she easily parried several assaults, and countered with a series of precise strikes that pushed the two thugs back against a low backed couch.

She slid back several feet and again felt the force course through her as she pushed them over the couch, the two thugs fell over, losing their swords as they hit the floor.

She quickly moved to cover the two, resting each weapon mere inches from their throats, both men relaxed, they knew better than to push the issue.

From the corner of her vision she spotted her companions finishing their own engagements, Dawn and Xander just finished with the last two thugs who tried to surround them.

Faith was looking around the room for more threats, her two opponents laying still on the ground, again she noticed that no blood was present on her blade.

Kreia was pushing her opponent from her blade, the man had been impaled through the chest, her sword now stained dark pink from the smeared blood that coated most of it's length.

Atton was already moving into the room, quickly joining her "That was fun" he quipped.

Shayla said nothing as she waited for everyone to join her and then turned to the door Loppak Slusk slipped through as the fight began.

It opened without hesitation, the quarren was apparently rather confident in his employees ability to defeat the group.

Four Gamorrean warriors, seven foot tall hulking brutes with pig like faces waited within, they all backed up upon seeing them.

"Luxa said you were strong!. I will get you inside" one of the warriors grunted and turned to the next door, hitting an intercom "Boss. Matu is here with Koobis, from the door, You want to see him?".

"_Yes, send him in"_ echoed the voice of Slusk.

The gamorean quickly moved past the group, without saying another word, his three companions moved after him just as quickly.

The door opened a second later, Slusk stepped back in surprise "What?. Whoever let you in better be dead!. Or they'll wish they were when my droids finish with you!".

He stepped back and two Security Droids with blaster rifles stepped through the doorway, Xander and Dawn reacted however, each cut down a droid before they could even raise their weapons.

Shayla stepped through the doorway, both weapons at the ready.

"You've handled yourselves well getting this far, but you should think things over carefully. I can be a rather powerful ally" he quickly said backing up behind his desk "What is it you want? To join the exchange? Money?".

Shayla shook her head "To leave the Ithorian's alone".

Loppak definitely looked shocked "Really, all this toruble for just that" he stopped and she could barely see a smile cross his face, at least she thought it was s smile, she wasn't familiar with Quarren to actually identify if they were smiling.

"Ah, it seems we have some company" he said, placing both hands on top of his desk "I was wondering when you'd show up Luxa".

"Slusk" said a familiar voice from behind the group.

Loppak cocked his head to the side inquisitively "I assume this is your doing?".

Shayla turned enough to see the four Gamorreans had returned with the pink skinned woman.

"I may have had a small hand in this, yes" she purred, holding a Sith War blade firmly in her right hand.

"I suppose I should have known, You always were an ambitious one, but enough with that though. Onto business at hand, I don't think it's likely everyone here will leave alive" he said calmly.

Shayla was sure he had something up his sleeve, no one facing two hostile groups could be that calm "We didn't come here for a fight".

Luxa sneered towards Xander "I guess it's just as they say, if you want something done right, do it yourself".

She launched herself at Xander, and managed to take one step before his blue saber slashed across her stomach twice, she slowed and looked down, dumb shock flashed across her face, then she fell backwards.

Faith and Dawn stepped forward towards the Gammorean's, all four realized how bad things were for them and scrambled for the door.

Shayla turned back to Slusk "Will you leave the Ithorian's alone and stop interfering in their restoration efforts?".

"Why would I want to do that?. The Ithorians are ruining my profits!" Slusk bellowed back.

Faith stepped forward "If you don't, you won't be alive to enjoy your profits".

Slusk nodded, "I believe I'll choose to take my chances" his hand brushed something on the desk and two concealed blaster turrets popped up on either side of his desk.

Shayla slashed three times, the turret on the left was a smoking wreck, she turned to see Xander had effectively destroyed the one on the right and Dawn was kneeling on Slusk's desk, her Green blade burried in his chest.

The former Exchange boss for Citadel Station slowly slipped from her blade and slumped into his own chair, lifeless.

**Ithorian Compound, One hour later**

Shayla left Chodo's office feeling drained, the last few days had really begun to take it's toll on her, the constant fighting, constant death.

She could only imagine the difficulties Xander and Dawn were having, even Faith, though she had not taken a single life.

She spotted Atton leaning against the wall next to the Ithorian Vivarium room door, he seemed to be sleeping, his eyes were closed and his chest was rising and falling with a regular rythym, the man was strange, strange enough that him sleeping while standing up wouldn't have surprised her in the least.

"What's so interesting?" he asked, opening his eyes as she slowly approached.

Shayla smiled "Chodo has another job for us, this one doesn't seem so bad".

"Like talking to Slusk?" he laughed "Yeah, we didn't see that one falling apart now did we?".

She nodded "I learned along time ago that death is inevitable, that we all make choices that will lead us to death's door eventually".

"If that's your way of saying that everyone who's died by our hand, knew It was coming, save it" he snapped "Those kids in there didn't ask for this crap, yet there they are, standing by you, taking lives and dealing with it the best they can, and, and, I don't even know why I'm getting pissed off!".

Shayla smiled and stepped up next to him "You care about her don't you?".

"Wha…, who?" he asked.

"Dawn, I've seen the way you look at her Atton, don't deny it" she said quietly.

The shaggy haired pilot looked away "Don't know what your talking about…she's just a kid".

"I know what you mean" she sighed and leaned against the same wall.

"Huh?" he asked "I'm not sure…oh, Xander right?".

Shayla nodded slowly, then took a deep breath "He never once questioned me about my past, why I am no longer a JedI…no, that's not why" she sighed.

"Your not making any sense" Atton chuckled.

"I know" She admitted "It's so damn confusing, I grew up in the temple on Dantooine, taught that relationships and attachments were a danger to any JedI, I believed the line".

"Yet you followed Revan and joined the Mandalorian War" Atton commented.

"I believed that what we were doing was right, I still believe it was the right thing to do" she said "And up until now, I believed that emotion was a weakness, that it could drag me down the same road Revan followed".

"What changed?" he asked.

"His smile, his sense of humor, he is infectious in that regard, he smiles and I can't help but feel stronger, more focused, well, once he's stopped looking at me that is" she laughed.

"Xander is a good guy, one of the few I'd trust watching my back" Atton said.

"And what about Dawn?" she nudged him in the ribs.

"What?. I thought we were talking about your feelings for Xander?" he retorted.

"There is no point in denying it Atton Rand, you care about her, I can see it and at least Faith can see it" she said.

"Faith?" he asked, the colour draining from his face slightly.

She nodded "Forgot about her did you?" and with that she walked past him and into the vivarium.

"Why me" he said quietly.

**Ithorian Vivarium**

Faith nearly fell asleep as she watched her two closest friends meditate amongst the Ithorian garden, oh she knew they called it a vivarium, but to her it really was just a glorified garden, plants and grass everywhere, it was actually rather nice.

She shook her head and adjusted position to keep sleep from claiming her, then focused on the faces of Xander and Dawn, both seemed so at peace but every few moments she could see a facial twitch, a momentary sag in the shoulders.

They were not doing well, and it was pissing her off.

"Something's bothering you?" Xander asked.

She rolled her eyes, Damn JedI senses "Yeah, you guys okay?" she asked.

Dawn answered without opening her eyes "Strangely yes, even with the violence, the death, I feel alright, pretty good in fact" she said "I assumed that's what you asking about".

"Yeah" she nodded "How about you Xander?".

Xander however actually moved from his place next to Dawn and joined her "I'm good, how about you?".

"What?. I'm fine" she smiled.

"Yeah, you really expect me to believe that?" he asked.

Faith didn't answer quickly "How can you guys do it? The killing, I can see it tear you up after the fighting, but during the fight your so calm, controlled, calculated" she shook her head "I just don't get it".

Xander nodded as he lounged across a patch of grass "In the last few days, since I started meditating, I've come to the conclusion that the basic instruction Shayla received from the Academy was copied into Dawn and I, that includes the basics of emotion control, meditation, the Lightsabers training, everything, most importantly it includes a rough understanding of the JedI code, heavily influenced by who I am".

Faith got comfortable, this is what she was curious to know.

"To the Jedi, emotion in any form must be controlled, as an motion such as love can be as dangerous as anger when it involves the force, the Sith embrace the the emotions, passion being one aspect of the Sith code, the hides from emotion, the other embraces it, both are extremes, both have their strengths and weaknesses" Xander explained.

"You guys can't love someone?" she asked "Man, that's gonna suck!".

Xander shook his head "JedI supress their emotions faith, we're not JedI" he smiled.

"We're not Sith either Xan" Dawn added.

Faith was confused "So what are you guys then?".

Xander shrugged his shoulders "Don't have a clue, we can use the force, do crazy acrobatics and all sorts of other neat tricks though".

Dawn finally stood up from meditating "What I think he's trying to say is why limit ourselves with a label, JedI or Sith, the names evoke a response, JedI a sense of good, Sith a feeling of fear, besides, who says either of them has sole access to the force, their just factions, organizations with a form of beliefs, like the Watchers council back home".

Faith got it "So you guys are like Buffy after she told Travers where to go, your not rogue your just independent".

Xander nodded "Free to walk our own path's, without rules or opinions of others telling us right from wrong, it all is a matter of perspective anyways".

Faith frowned "Ain't this dangerous though, I mean the dark side according to Shayla and even Kreia is a powerful thing, without serious guidance…you guys might get lost?".

Xander nodded "Yeah, it could happen, so could anyone of us being hit by a bus or something like that, if, there were any buses…do you think they have buses here, or just shuttles?".

"It comes down to choices, and living with the consequences of the choices" Dawn added as she got a little more comfortable on the grass "I don't intend to fall prey to this dark side, however, I know I have you and Xander to help me out if I start to waver".

"Ah, shuttle buses" Xander just nodded, his smile adding to the serenity she felt in the room.

Both women shook their heads at his ability to so completely forget a conversation.

"That's a relief, I mean you guys were seriously starting to worry me, all this killing can't be good for the soul" she began to ramble.

The door opened at that moment and Shayla entered the room "Sorry to interrupt guys, Chodo has one more job for us".

Faith nodded "Why am I not surprised".

"Cause even here destiny is conspiring against us?" Xander quipped.

Shayla moved to the edge of the small patch of grass "Maybe, but we still promised to help them, backing out now would not be in our best interests".

"So what's the sitch?" Faith asked.

"Chodo want's us to acquire files from Czerka's mainframe, files that detail exactly how corrupt the corporation is, that way they don't need to rely on just Batono's testimony" she explained.

"Any idea's on how we can achieve this feat?" Dawn asked as she stood up, brushing a few bits of grass from her clothes before moving to retrieve her armour.

"She knows of a Czerka employee who might be willing to help, he spends most evenings in the Cantina down on the Entertainment module" Shayla replied.

Xander nodded "Well, time to start planning then" he said as he too stood up "Any ideas?".

"I can probably convince him to help" Faith grinned mischievously.

Xander smiled "Feminine whiles?".

Faith shrugged her shoulders "If ya got it, why not flaunt it?".

Dawn strapped the last piece of her amour on "Let me talk to him".

Shayla looked to her apprentice "You think you can convince him?".

"Won't know unless I try" Dawn said as she grabbed her weapon belt.

"What do you guys think?" Shayla asked.

Faith stood up, strapping on her own belt "Yeah, why not, she's getting pretty good at the whole mind trick thing".

"Not what I was planning" Dawn said.

Shayla looked at Dawn "Well, If you think you can do this".

"Yeah, I think I can do it, just got to find the right approach" she said.

"C'mon shay, let her try, if he isn't willing to help we can always lock him in a room with Kreia" Xander smirked.

Shayla shot him a dirty look "All right, you can try, we'll wait in the shuttle lounge while you talk to him" she said to her brunette Padawan.

"Here's a question" faith interrupted "Where is Kreia?".

Shayla glanced at the door "She's meditating in the main room".

Xander slapped his hands together "Okay then, let's get this show on the road, I for one really want to get off this damn station".

He left the room without another word, the three women silently moved to follow.

**Four hours later**

Shayla cursed mentally, as she dragged the unconscious body of Xander onto the Ithorians Orbital Shuttle provided by Chodo Habat in order to get to the planet below.

Faith was next up the ramp, helping a seriously wounded Dawn, "He's alive" she said after a quick examination of his wounds "He's already slipped into a healing trance".

Faith said nothing as she helped Dawn into a seat then turned to the ramp "You guys better move your asses!" she bellowed.

Atton and Kreia quickly joined them, both showed minor wounds of their own "Thought you guys might want these" their pilot said as he dropped an arm load of Sith Lightsabers on another seat.

Kreia strapped herself in while Atton moved to the pilots seat "We should go, their may be more Assassins on the way".

"How the hell did they find us?" Faith growled.

Kreia closed her eyes "As I explained before, these assassins are force sensitive, they can feel those in touch with the force, they were trained to track JedI".

"Fuck" was the only response.

Shayla strapped herself in just as Atton brought the shuttles engines online "Hold on" he called out.

Shayla closed her own eyes as she felt the shuttle lift off, her mind slowly began to play through the last few hours, Dawn's successful conversation with one Corrun Falt for assistance on getting into the Czerka mainframe.

Bribing the droid technician Czerka used, to maintain their droids to get his technician credentials.

Waiting for the reprogrammed B-4D4, Lorso's personal assistant droid to acquire the files for them.

And fighting the army of Czerka mercenaries Lorso sent after the Ithorians just as they thought they were done.

Within a span of ten minutes the group had been involved in two rather large encounters, the mercenaries were better than most they had encountered so far, Xander had taken several wounds in that engagement, as did Faith who was now checking the nasty gash across the left side of her ribs.

"Fuckers ruined my armour" she muttered.

The last encounter was the one they had feared the moment they first touched down on Citadel Station, Sith assassins, waiting for them in the Ithorian docking bay.

It was a fight she wished they never had to endure.

The entire fight played out in her mind, the six of them entered the docking bay expecting no trouble, even Kreia was unprepared.

She remembered the shock of Xander and Dawn being lifted off the bay floor and tossed nearly fifteen meters, then the assassins, ten silent killers moved into view from out of nowhere.

Faith and Kreia had managed to engage them quickly enough, even Atton had kept his cool and managed to draw his weapons.

Things got worse however when five dark jedI moved in from behind them, how she managed to face them and hold her ground she still wasn't sure.

Their presence explained what happened to Xander and Dawn however.

Her own actions against the five Sith, played out in her mind slowly, every move, every strike and parry. She was certain she would have fallen had Xander not recovered from the force push that sent him flying.

She remembered seeing him appear to her right, his blue saber cutting down two opponents before they could react, a third tried to defend but the young mans assault was too much for him.

The ferocity of his attack distracted the remaining two sith just enough for her to gain a moments advantage, they both fell to her blade within seconds.

By the time the five deadly enemies had been dispatched, Faith, Atton, Kreia and a recovered Dawn had managed to reduce the grey clad assassins numbers to six, both Xander and she moved to assist.

Only for Xander to find one of the first Dark JedI he engaged had enough life left in him to thrust his short red saber through his back. That moment repeated itself in her head, over and over.

She opened her eyes and spotted Faith kneeling by the man, several medpacks tossed on the shuttle floor around them "That's it, no more".

Shayla nodded but remained silent, she knew what needed to be done now, she just didn't know how to do it.

"Were clear of the station, entering Telos atmosphere in about five minutes" Atton said from the pilots chair.

An eerie silence descended upon the shuttle cabin for the duration of their flight, Faith watched over Xander, Dawn succumbed to the exhaustion from the fight and the pain of her own wounds, Atton making sure the flight went smoothly and Kreia slipped into a trance, the woman seemed to do that a lot.

She looked out the main view port at the approaching planet and prayed that what ever awaited them below gave them the time they needed to recover from the defeat they had just experienced.

They were all alive, but to Shayla, it was still a defeat.

End Volume One.

Those of you familiar with the game will notice several omitted events. Touched on in the last scene but not in detail. Mostly due to a large difficulty in trying to write them well enough as well as story length.

The game also does not have a Sith ambush at the end of Citadel Station, I added it as a balance point since there are now two additional JedI n the group. The assassins can track and sense force users.

Many will notice the addition of LightSabers really early here. The first obviously back on Peragus and the several grabbed by Atton at the end of the story. I like Lightsabers, enough said.

**Next: Volume Two - Telos. The Ebon Hawk crew encounters new friends and new enemies. An encounter with someone from the Exiles past sends the group racing against time to find answers about who is behind the attacks. While Dawn, Xander and Faith come to terms about their roles in the shaping fate of an entire Galaxy.**


End file.
